Teenage Life, Saiyan Style
by GeetUpSausage
Summary: Gohan struggles after Cell and his fathers death. but now he has bigger problems,high school, How will Gohan keep his secrets from the school? How will he make friends with out them knowing who he is? And why can't he remember Mr Satan? Rated m for safety
1. Chapter 1

I have been informed by one of my many readers... that having the dialogue, the flashbacks, people's shoughts and some other words italicized can be confusing. So I have decided to re-publish the first three chapters with the dialogue no longer italicized.

Hope this will help and i would like to thank **Aphae, **for the suggestion :)

aAays heres the updated Chapter 1 :)

**Disclaimer -****_I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect._**

Gohan struggles after Cells defeat and his fathers death. but now he has bigger problems...high school... How will Gohan keep his secrets from the school? How will he make friends with out them knowing who he is? And why can't he remember who Mr Satan is? And how will Gohan react when he finds out?

Teenage Life, Saiyan Style - Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

The days after Cells defeat were hard on everybody, Goku had sacrificed himself to save the world, and refused to come back as most of the villains that threatened the world were after him. Goku was loved and respected by all who knew him, and his death was taken badly by them all. Although Goku seemed happy when he decided to stay behind in the other world all his friends and family missed him terribly.

Krillin and Bulma were two of the worse hit by the decision by Goku, however, they both decided to remain strong for the sake of Chi-Chi and Gohan, who were taking things much harder. Bulma and Chi-Chi were together for most of the next few months and became even close friends than they were before. Vegeta had left in a spaceship to deal with Goku's death in his own way, even the normally emotionless Saiyan Prince was affected by the selfishness of his rival to save everything important to the prince. Bulma was vital to Chi-Chi, especially after Chi-Chi found out she was pregnant with Goten. Bulma tried everything she could to help her friend, but she knew that Chi-Chi needed Gohan more than she needed her.

Gohan, however, took the death of his father worse than everybody combined. He had silently asked his friend Dende to keep the scar on his left shoulder as a reminder of the loss that his own actions caused, although, Dende disagreed, he left the scar for Gohan.

During the weeks and months after the Cell games, Gohan spent almost the whole time training, promising to his father that he will never let him down again. Krillin and Piccolo, spent days trying to help Gohan come to terms with the death of Goku, they were suffering with the lose of a close friend, and felt they owed Goku by ensuring the safety of his son.

Gohan knew that Krillin and Piccolo were suffering too, his dad was Krillins best friend and a very good friend of Piccolo. The young saiyan tried to act as if he was alright, for the sake of Krillin and Piccolo, but they both knew he was just putting on a straight face, they knew he blamed himself. They both spent as much time as they could with the young hero, training with him, talking with him, but surprisingly it was the return of Vegeta that pulled Gohan out of it.

The saiyan prince visited Gohan immediately upon his return to earth, much to the surprise of everybody, however, his words started Gohan's return to normality.

Landing in the back yard of Capsule Corp. Vegeta took to the skies and headed towards Gohan's ki signature. He knew the boy would be taking the loss hard, he just had to think of his own actions after mirai Trunks was killed by Cell. Bowing his head as he flew, Vegeta knew he owed Gohan, the boy had saved his life, and even know he was humiliated by the son of his rival, Vegeta was relieved that Cell was defeated and even more relieved that it was defeated by a Saiyan.

Sensing that he was near Gohan's position, Vegeta landed behind the young demi-saiyan.

"Gohan," Vegeta said in a soft voice that surprised Gohan causing him to turn. "You should not wallow in self pity. You are a hero of this planet, a hero to your father and everybody who knows you. Your even a hero...to me." This shocked Gohan to no end but Vegeta continued before Gohan could comment. "I shouldn't have to tell you how proud everyone is of you. On our home planet you would be welcomed like a god. And although your only half a saiyan, you would make a better saiyan then I am" There was a pause as Gohan thought about Vegeta's words.

"Go home to your mother, she needs you. As will your little brother when he is born. Look after him, train him, so when the time comes, he will be ready to fight along side you, just like you and your father did, like myself and Trunks have. You may not like fighting Gohan...but I need you to continue training. I can not defend this planet on my own. I need your help to keep our families safe. No doubt the two boys will want to help us. If they are anything like their fathers they will find away to fight even if we forbid them. So we might as well train them to help." Vegeta turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder at Gohan before taking off. "You have made your prince proud." He left as he finished.

* * *

The following weeks after Vegeta talked to Gohan, the young demi-saiyan spent the time during the day helping his mother around the house. He still trained during the evening after Chi-Chi wet to bed, but he mostly spent his time with his pregnant mother and helping her with everything. It wasn't until 5 weeks after Vegeta's return that events started happening.

After being taught a saiyan skill of knowing when a baby was ready to be born by its power level, Gohan was prepared to take his mother to Capsule Corp. when the time was right. Bulma had a room prepared with everything that would be needed and even offered the a place to stay for the Son family. However, Chi-Chi wanted to stay in her own home, with the thought of her husband in the home. It was a Tuesday morning when Gohan sensed the level of the child spiking, which is what Vegeta had told him would be around 2 hours until the child was ready to be born.

Sensing this, the young saiyan informed his mother and asked her to fetch her jacket and meet him at the front door. Running out side Gohan's voice could be heard all around the 439 mountain area.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" It only took a couple of seconds for the magical cloud to appear.

"Ok Nimbus, I need you to take mom to Capsule Corp. but I need you to be very careful, its almost time for mom to have her baby, I'll fly along side you. Just keep up with my speed." Gohan smiled and patted the cloud which some how seemed happy with the instructions. Chi0Chi appeared outside a couple of seconds later and was lifted on to the cloud by Gohan.

"Ok Nimbus lets go." Gohan instructed as he began to fly away and was followed by the cloud.

"You alright mom?" Gohan asked looking across at his mother.

"I'm fine Gohan, but my back starting to ache."

"Don't worry mom, here come some help." Gohan finished with a smile after looking at his mothers confused face. Slowing to a stop Gohan began to hover as the cloud stopped next to him.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked slightly worried.

"Nothing mom, just waiting for Bulma, she's bringing a car to get you there in more comfort." Just as Gohan was finishing speaking, Bulma appeared next to them in her newest jet car.

"What do you think guys?" Bulma asked after opening the large back door to the jet and allowing Gohan to carry his mother in and place her on the chair that was designed for her.

"Thank you so much Bulma." Chi-Chi smiled as Trunks seemed to be itching for Gohan to pick him up.

"Hey Bulma, can I fly with Trunks?" Gohan asked and was answered with a smile as the blue haired woman turned to her son and started to undo the seat belts.

"What do you say Trunks?" Bulma asked as she picked up her son. "Wanna to fly with Gohan?" Trunks seemed ecstatic with the idea as Gohan took the child from Bulma and walked to the doors at the back.

"Don't worry Bulma I'll be careful."

"I know you will Gohan." Bulma smiled as Gohan flew out the doors with a laughing Trunks and headed towards Capsule Corp.

During the hours after the the group arrived at Capsule Corp., Gohan and Chi-Chi were visited by most of the Z-fighters. Krillin and 18, who was living with Krillin until she could find her own place, were the first to visit and they stayed with the family until the child was born. It was about an hour after Tien and Yamcha arrived, the rest of the gang were already there, that Bulma was rushed in to Chi-Chi's room for the birth.

A little while longer Bulma came out of the room with a big smile on her face and told Gohan to go and see his new brother. What Gohan seen shocked him, but still brought a smile to his face. In his mothers arms was a very small Goku, fussing around in his mothers arms.

"Gohan, Come say hello to your brother, Goten." Chi-Chi smiled beckoning her older son over.

As Gohan walked over, the small Goten instantly stopped fussing and looked up at his big brother. There was a second as they looked at each other, until Goten's face broke out in the biggest smile his little face could make. This almost brought tears to Chi-Chi and Bulma, who had followed Gohan in.

"Goten, this is your big brother Gohan." Chi-Chi said softly to her new baby, as Gohan lifted the small child from his mother. The two boys instantly smiled at each other and Gohan lifted his finger to tickle the nose of his brother. Goten laughed as he tried to catch Gohan's finger, the two of them played for a while unitil Gohan allowed Goten to grab his finger, resulting in a cry of joy from the young Goten and causing Chi-Chi to bust in to tears, and a smiling Bulma to pull Gohan out to show Goten to the others, allowing their grandfather, the OX king, to hug his daughter.

Leaving the room Gohan was rushed by Krillin and Yamcha, who stopped about 2 yards from Gohan as they looked in awe at the small child in his arms.

"My god... he is a little Goku, he's almost identical, even down to the shape of his hair." Krillin nodded in agreement to Yamcha's words and walked over to pat Gohan on the shoulder.

"Your gonna make a hell of a big brother, Gohan." The small monk said, with the rest of the gang nodding and beaming.

Making his way around the group, Gohan showed off his new little brother, who seemed to be amazed by all the new faces. After about half an hour, Gohan noticed his new brother yawn, so headed back in to the ward, giving him back to his mother to rest and he went in search of Bulma.

"Hey Bulma?"

"Yes Gohan?" She replied with a smile that only grew when she say Gohan smiling, something he had not done in a long time.

"Where can the little guy sleep?"

"Put him with Trunks, Gohan, I'm sure them two will get along fine."

"Kay!" Gohan replied happily, before heading of to tell his mother where Goten could sleep.

Taking his little brother back from his mother and odering her to get some sleep while he looks after Goten, Gohan entered the room where Trunks was lying down, half asleep. Placing his brother next to him, the two children instantly looked at each other. The two boys smiled and seemed to be at total ease with each other, and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, noticing how tired Gohan looked, Yamcha and Krillin offered to take a turn checking on the kids. Walking down one of the many corridoors in the Capsule Corp. Yamcha and Krillin started talking about the two youngest demi-saiyans.

"You know, defending the earth should be easier when these two grow up, it wont be long till their super saiyans i tell you." Yamcha laughed as they both entered the room with the sleeping children.

"I wonder how long it will take before they are stronger than us? i mean Gohan wasonly 6 or 7 when he passed us by." Yamcha whispered only to be replied by a smile and a shrug from Kirllin who looked back down at the sleeping Saiyans.

* * *

Seven years later, the young hero, Gohan was now a teenager and, by his mothers wishes, was starting high school today. He was happily sleeping, dreaming about having mountains of food for his breakfast, but it was suddenly interrupted.

"GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN!" the little demi-saiyan started bouncing on the stomach of his older brother, causing him to slowly open his eyes. Gohan had learned long ago, due to many destroyed walls and bruises to his little brother, not to react straight away when awoken suddenly. Groggely, Gohan opened his eyes to see a familier sight. Goten just sat on Gohan's stomach looking at his brothers face with a big smile cheering that breakfast is ready.

"Ok squirt, I'm up." Gohan replied yawning, trying to calm his younger brother. "Go and sit at the table and I'll be down soon." Gohan told his little brother as he picked him up of his stomach and placed him on his feet, ruffling his hair.

"He's on his way mom!" Goten shouted as he left the room, with a big smile on his face..

Watching Goten walk normally out the room, Gohan began changing at super speed, and dived out the window of his room and through the front door, appearing with a smile and a wink to his mother who smiled at her older sons antics. Chi-chi had to hide her laughter when a shocked Goten started jumping up and down while shouting.

"How did you do that! That's not fair! I want to be able to do that! Can you teach me? OH OH please Gohan!" Gohan was never able to learn how Goten could go from being angry to totally happy in a couple of seconds but just accepted it and laughed at his little brother.

"Sure thing squirt."

"Yeeeaaaahhh!" Goten shouted and jumped to high-five Gohan, before sitting quickly in his seat and started eating at an inhuman speed. Shaking her said with a small smile, Chi-Chi just said one word, "Saiyans"

Realising the time, Gohan finished his breakfast, kissed his mothers cheek and shouted goodbye to Goten as he ran to the door to make the 500 mile trip to school.

"Be careful Gohan! Fly safe! Keep your powers hidden! And study hard!"Chi-Chi shouted to his back as he left the house.

Gohan could only laugh as he shouted back to his mom. "I will mom, you know me!"

Crouching down outside his door to blast off at a high speed, Gohan felt his brother try to sneak up on him from behind. Standing back up, Gohan waited for Goten to strike.

"Gotcha!" Goten laughed as he dived towards his brothers back. Goten thought he had finally caught his brother only for Gohan to duck at the last second, sending Goten flying over his head and on to the ground.

"Nearly got me that time Goten." Gohan laughed, but seeing the look of disappointment on his brothers face he came up with a plan to cheer him up. "How about we train real hard after I get home from high school, squirt?" Goten's face lit up as he nodded ecclesiastically. "Well you have to help mom out around the house and do all of your studying then we'll train, alright?"

Goten nodded and jumped to hug his brother before running in to the house.

"MOM! Do you need any help today?" Was the last thing he heard as he chuckled before turning and lifting into the air and flying towards Satan City.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) suggestions will be appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2  A Girl Named Lime

Ok here's the changed chapter 2 :)

**Disclaimer -****_I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect._**

"How about we train real hard after I get home from high school, squirt?" Goten's face lit up as he nodded ecclesiastically. "Well you have to help mom out around the house and do all of your studying then we'll train, alright?"

Goten nodded and jumped to hug his brother before running in to the house.

"MOM! Do you need any help today?" Was the last thing he heard as he chuckled before turning and lifting into the air and flying towards Satan City.

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Girl Named Lime

Checking his watch while flying, and realising he had time to spare, Gohan decided for a 'slow fly' to his new school. He could have easily made the journey in a couple of minutes if he went all out, however, this gave him time to think about the day ahead.

_How am I going to hide my true strength? Perhaps... I could just not try to hit anything..hmmm... but gym might be an issue...I hope I can keep my cool...I don't want my Saiyan side to take control if I'm challenged to anything...damn it!...I wish Lime was here, she always has a way of calming me down. _Gohan's mind started to turn to the days and months after Goten was born and he ran in to Lime again.

_****FLASHBACK****_

Gohan was flying a 16 month of Goten around the mountain area, showing his some of the places he went as a child. Goten was laughing and pointing to things that amused him as Gohan flew him slowly around in his arms. They laughed and flew together for most of the day, however, it was the sight of a small, rather familiar village that caused Gohan to land.

Walking forward slightly, Gohan's face broke in to a small smile as he cam upon a large pile of rubble.

"You'll like this one Goten," Gohan began, smiling back at his little brother who wore a big cheesy grin. "I came here when I was eleven. I saved a girl about my age from drowning, then helped her and her grandfather chop some wood." Gohan's smile increased at the memory. "I then blew up a shelter that belonged to a crook who was scamming the village, he he was an old foe or our da-" Gohan was cut off from his story by a strangely familiar voice behind him.

"Excuse me? Who are you? What are you doing in the work site?" The voice asked rather forcefully.

"Work site?" Gohan asked while looking around to see he was standing in a enclosed area, the owner of the voice was behind a roped of entrance. "Oh, sorry I didn't know it was a work site, I ju-" Gohan froze staring at the person in front of him. A small smile reached his lips. "L-L -Lime?...is that you?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, my names Lime...Ho-How did you know my name?" The young girl asked taking a step back.

"It's me Lime! Gohan!" Gohan exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"No! Your not Gohan! My Gohan had golden hair!"

"Golden Hair?" Gohan asked thinking for a moment. "Oh...You mean this." Gohan smiled as he bend his head forward, his muscles bulging from his feet up, his hair and eye's flashing their new colour. Lifting his head up quickly, his hair had changed to gold, his eyes had become teal, and the Gohan that Lime knew was standing in front of her.

Lime's mouth was hung open, she was in awe of what had just happened, "You-You..." She cleared her throat but couldn't speak. All the while, Gohan was looking down at his little brother.

"It's still me Goten. Some day you'll become like this too." Gohan assured him by placing his finger near the your boys face for him to grab. Smiling that Goten seemed happy that Gohan was still Gohan, he looked up at Lime.

"It's really me Lime." Gohan said with a smile, while walking towards his friend.

"G-Go – Gohan? GOHAN!" Finally managing to talk, the young girl jumped over the cordons and ran straight at Gohan, throwing her arms around him.

She had watched the Cell games and recognised Gohan and his father both fighting Cell, she had worried like crazy that she would never see him again. Sobbing in to his shoulder, Lime finally seemed to notice the young boy Gohan was holding. Becoming temporary distracted she looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Who's the kid, Gohan?" She asked looking up at him, with a confused look, her arm still around Gohan's waist.

Smiling back, Gohan replied. "OH, This is my brother Goten. He was born a few months after the Cell Games. I'm helping my mom raise him." Gohan said looking slightly sad, Goten seemed to notice as he lifted his hand and touched his older brothers face, smiling at him. Gohan couldn't help but smile at his little brother, causing Lime to beam at them both.

"Gohan..." Lime started, her eyes starting to fill with tears, waiting for Gohan to look at her. He looked at her and dropped out of Super Saiyan, smirking at the look of awe on her face, but waiting for her to continue. "You were the one who fought Cell weren't you?" Gohan nodded. "That was your father fighting before you too, right?" Gohan nodded again, but this time Lime could see tears trying to force their way through. "You defeated him. Didn't you?" Gohan nodded again but still didn't say anything. There was a pause as Lime leant her head against Gohan's shoulder. "I know you won't want to talk about it...but can you tell me what happened? I promise to keep it a secret... I'm just concerned about you."

Gohan looked in to her eyes, he searched them and saw nothing by concern for him. Knowing that she only wanted him to be OK, He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll tell you, but lets take a walk too, huh?" Gohan asked, his voice still a bit raspy from holding back the tears. Lime nodded and smiled at him, moving her arm from around her waist and placing her hand in his. They walked out of the cordon, and started to walk towards the outside of the village.

After walking for a few minutes, Lime gathered the courage to ask Gohan.

"Can I ...Hold your brother for a little bit?" Lime looked up at him with a sheepish smile on her hopeful face.

"What do you say Goten?" Gohan asked, holding his brother in front of him and looking at his curious little face. "Would you like Lime to carry you?" He finished while turning his brother to look at Lime's smiling face. There was a pause as Goten seemed to look at Lime, before forming a smile on his face and lifting his arms up at the young girl. Grinning, Gohan handed his younger brother over to the beaming Lime as they approached a small field.

Sitting down in the middle of the field, with Goten still in Lime's arms, Gohan began explaining what happened in the Cell games.

"I'll tell you all the details about me later, Lime. I'll just give you the quick version for now... I'm- I'm not- Not ready" His voice was becoming softer, but he was interrupted by Lime placing her spare hand on his, showing she understood. "My father fought him first. To show me how he fought. He knew all along I was stronger, and that I would be the one to beat him." He paused as he caught his breath and calmed himself before continuing. "When I fought him, I begged Cell to surrender, I don't like fighting, but I knew I had too. I tried to warn him about what would happen if he pushes me too far. I told him that when I get angry I lose control, an uncontrollable power comes and take over me. And that's what happened...he pushed me over the edge. I transformed again..." Seeing Lime's confused look he quickly explained the transformation. "Like when I change blonde... my power increases dramatically. I reached the second level.. but it made me arrogant... I started toying with Cell...I refused to listen to my father, who was telling me to just finish it. That's when it happened. Cell began expanding. He began to self-destruct, an explosion that would destroy the world. I had failed." Lime noticed the angry and disgust that Gohan had with him self and placed her hand back on him arm. "Well my father came and saved me again...he transported Cell to another world...Cell self-destructed, killed my father... all because I was to arrogant." Tears were falling from Gohan, as young Goten, began to try and escape Lime's arms to help his big brother. Noticing, Lime placed Goten in front of Gohan, the older Saiyan could only smile and lift his big brother into a hug. Causing smiles from both Lime and Goten.

Gohan noticed Lime was thinking of asking questions...so he continued with his story.

"But it wasn't over..Cell came back" Gohan seen the look of horror on Lime's face and could only nod at her. "My father sacrificed himself for nothing..."Gohan paused again, composing himself. "Cell reappeared...and he killed Trunks...Trunks's father went crazy and attacked Cell, but was beaten and taken out of the fight...They were like me, them too...Could change their hair to blonde and stuff...I'll explain another time." He added seeing Lime's confused face, but she nodded and let him continue. "With them two out, I had to fight Cell alone...They were the only two left after my father who could help me...I was alone...I had accepted defeat...but then my father spoke to me from the other world...spurred me on, guided me... and lent me some of his power to beat Cell. But I have to give credit to the other guy's who were there. They managed to distract Cell long enough for me to finish him." Gohan finished with a small smile with the thought of everyone helping him when he needed them most.

There was a moment while Lime digested all the news, but she threw her arms around Gohan and kissed his cheek. "My Hero!" She grinned causing him to blush.

The three sat there a little longer before heading towards Lime's house. Her grandfather welcomed him, again, with open arms. Thanking him for saving them twice now. He stayed their all day with his brother and his newest friend.

It was a couple of hours later when he heard Goten's stomach make a growl that few adult humans could make. This was their cue to head home. Promising to return tomorrow, Gohan flew home with his brother, just in time for his dinner. Over dinner, Gohan reminded Chi-Chi of him saving the village and of the little girl named Lime.

Allowing him to go and visit her, if he studied the rest of tonight, Gohan thanked his mother with a kiss on the cheek, before heading up to his room to study. Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile as her eldest son walked to his room. He's finally got a friend his age. I'm so relieved, it just what he needed. I hope she takes the whole half alien thing well...She thought with a slight worry.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

It turns out, Chi-Chi had no need to worry. Gohan visited Lime almost every day, and Chi-Chi was very impressed when he introduced them. She had thought Lime was a very nice young girl, she seemed to really like Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi had allowed Gohan to explain his life to Lime, and he promised his new friend that he would tell her a new part of his story every time they met.

After a few months, Gohan and Lime became inseparable. Gohan began to explain about his father, and how he was a Saiyan. Although, she was shocked to find out that Gohan was an alien, she seemed to accept it, and not care that her best friend was only half human, Much to Chi-chi and Gohan's delight. Lime had also explained that her parents were brought back to life after Cell had killed them, however, they were killed in a car crash a few weeks later. Gohan was shocked and gutted, however, Lime seemed alright and refused to let Gohan wish them back, she just said that it was their time.

Chi-Chi and Bulma had originally planned to get them two together. Chi-chi was raving about how lucky her grandchildren would be. However, they stopped when they saw how the two looked at each other. They looked at each other as if they were twins, and thus starting the weekly explanation to Goten that Lime was not actually his sister.

Over the next 6 years, Lime and Gohan grew even closer. The rest of the Z-fighters had welcomed Lime like she was one of their own. To them, anyone who Gohan loved, they loved. Even Vegeta had some what of a soft sport for her, he would be considerably less mean to her, something Bulma took advantage of whenever she could.

The first meeting was an interesting night. Bulma had organised a party to introduce her to everyone, and unsurprisingly, it began with much teasing from Krillin about the couple. Apparently it was revenge for how Gohan teased him about eighteen. As she was warming up to everyone, she explained the story about how Gohan rescued her, scared of Tao. (much to the amusement of the others who remembered him) and blew up the bunker he was conning everyone with. There was a silence of about 5 seconds after the story had been told, everyone stared at Gohan, he had the classic Son grin with his arm behind his head, until they al burst out into laughter.

Lime had become close to the none-fighting part of the Z-gang, most notably Chi-Chi, Bulma and #18. she was given her own room at Capsule Corp. and at the Son residence much to the joy of almost everybody. Although she was well liked, she was idolised by two people in the group. These two often argued over who Lime loved best, and often told everyone how lucky they were to have Gohan as an older brother and Lime as an older sister.

It brought Bulma and Chi-Chi to tears when Goten and Trunks first told them that they were proud to have an 'awesome older brother and sister' . Bulma cried with pride and hugged Gohan and Lime, thanking them for loving Trunks like a little brother. They all had known Trunks was jealous that Goten had Gohan as an older brother.

There were only a few instances where Gohan had to protect Lime. The most dangerous one was when they were both 16, Lime's birthday being a few weeks after Gohan's. She had been attacked by a group of thugs when she had went in to Satan city for her groceries.

The group of five men started to follow the young girl. She tried to run, but they chased her in to a one way back alley. Backed against the wall, Lime couldn't help but wish that Gohan would come. She hoped with everything that he would show to save her. She was pulled out of her wishing by a hand moving towards her chest, she quickly slapped it away and slapped the face of the hand in quick succession.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" The thug yelled as he pulled his fist back to strike her down. Lime could only close her eyes and wait for the pain, but it never came.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice in front of her, a familiar voice, a voice that caused joy to flow through her, but it was angrier that she had ever heard it, but she knew who it was instantly.

She opened her eyes to find the back of her saviour, she followed the back until she came upon the short gravity defying hair of her indestructible best friend. There were 3 men standing in front of him and one to each side of him. As they all stared at Gohan, the one one either side of him began to move around to get closer to Lime, from behind Gohan's back.

Lime gasped and closed her eyes as they reached out for her. Again nothing happened. Slowly, Lime opened her eyes to see the two thugs imprinted in the walls surrounding them, and Gohan's fists out stretched behind him. That's when he saw the look of fear in Lime's eyes, not towards him, she knew what he could do, but towards her attackers, and that caused Gohan to end this, now.

Keeping his arms out stretched, he jumped a foot in the air, flipped back landing on his hands with amazing grace, his feet that followed him around connected with the jaws of two of the thugs, leaving only the one who tried to punch her, still conscious. Continuing his flip, Gohan landed in a crouched position directly in front of Lime, but he pushed of and his fist connected with the jaw of the thug, sending him a fair few feet back.

Gohan started to turn to see if his best friend was alright, but he was enveloped into a huge hug as soon as she could see his face. Sobbing in to his shoulder, Gohan took to the air with her in his arms.

"H-How did you know?" Lime asked after she had regained some of her composure.

"I heard you," Gohan began seriously. "I could hear your thoughts some how. You were begging me to come and save you. So I did." Gohan said simply with a smile, causing Lime to laugh and hug him even tighter as he flew her home. After dropping her off with her groceries, Gohan headed straight for the Lookout.

Sensing his old friends approach, Piccolo gathered Dende and headed outside to meet the young hero.

"Hey Piccolo. Hey Dende." Gohan greeted but they both knew something was wrong instantly. They could see it in the eyes of Gohan. They were normally so calm and cheerful, but they were now full of hate and anger.

"Gohan, what happened?" Piccolo asked instantly. A sigh of relief came from Gohan as he wouldn't have to explain that something was wrong.

"Lime was attacked." Was all he replied, but both Piccolo and Dende's eyes darkened. They both liked Lime well enough, but they owed her even more for being the one who had made Gohan's life so good in the past couple of years. They owed her for being the one for Gohan to talk to, and get back to being the happy loving child he used to be.

"I saved her," Gohan continued. "But I could hear her thoughts in my head, she was asking me to save her. Is there a way we can make this connection more real? So we can communicate when we're apart. Do you have any ideas?" Gohan asked his old teacher, who seemed to be smiling slightly as Gohan finished.

"Well, from my own knowledge, people who have the capacity for a mental link. Can create one with anyone they have strong feelings for. They will be able to contact anyone they have strong feelings for, however, they can only reply when you start the link."

Gohan nodded in understanding from Piccolo's explanation. "So how could I hear Lime's words?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not totally sure Gohan, but I would say it was due to the desperation Lime was feeling, and her strong feelings and thoughts of you. She may have started a link with you."

"If I'm correct, she should be able to contact you at any time after you learn telepathy fully." Piccolo continued

"I'll give it ago." Gohan smiled as his old friend, and the two began their lessons.

Over the next 2 months, Gohan practised telepathy, much to the shock of Bulma, Lime and His mother, who he practised on from the Lookout.

It wasn't long after that Gohan had mastered telepathy. Piccolo was in awe as it takes a Namek most of their lives to master it. This had finally allowed the Namek to get in to the good books of Chi-chi by telling her that Gohan was a genius, and her forcing him to study has paid off.

As they grew older, about 6 month before Gohan started school, Lime's Grandfather passed away. Lime was devastated, but she couldn't help and smile as the whole Z-gang turned up for his funeral. Lime moved in with her neighbour, turning down offers from Gohan, Chi-Chi and Bulma. She wanted to continue her fathers business, at least for the time-being.

Back to the present day, Gohan was approaching the City when he heard several gunshots coming from a few miles down town. Thanking Kame for his saiyan hearing, Gohan transformed in to a Super Saiyan. He was told by him mom that she didn't care what sort of trouble his super self got into, as long as his normal self was a normal boy, well as normal as he could be. Smirking at himself for inheriting his fathers feelings for helping the weak, Gohan blasted off to the crime scene.

Back at the Son house hold, Chi-Chi was talking to Goten about the day ahead they had.

"Right Goten, I want you to do a couple of hours studying then we'll go and get the shopping, ok?"

"Kay, Mom!" Goten replied cheerfully as he bounced towards his room.

Chi-Chi could only smile at her youngest son, before turning back to her cooking for her and Goten's lunch. As she approached the cooker, there was a knock at the door. Knowing Goten would be able to protect her, Chi-chi opened the door, and threw the person in to a huge hug.

"Hello Chi-Chi, nice to see you to." Lime replied, hugging the woman back. Pulling Lime in to her house, Chi-Chi instantly began making a snack for them both.

"Gohan's already left for school dear."

"That's alright, I was looking to talk to you any ways, I have some news for you." Chi-chi seemed ecstatic with the idea of gossip and instantly sat down across the table from the young girl.

"What news, dear?" Chi-Chi asked almost bouncing in her seat.

"Well, I'm starting high school tomorrow." Lime said as if it wasn't anything important, laughing at the look on Chi-Chi's face.

"WHAT! Why didn't Gohan tell me? Well where are you living? How are you getting there? You can't be staying in your village, to can't live this far away unless your as fast as Gohan." Chi-Chi slumped back in her chair, totally exhausted from her little outbreak.

"Well, Gohan doesn't know, it's a surprise, that's why I didn't tell you, just encase he over heard, with his stupid saiyan hearing." They both giggled slightly as Lime continued. "I've sold the business, and Bulma said she will help me financially until I can get a job, and I''' be staying in a hotel until I can find a flat. It wont be too ba" However, she was interrupted by a very loud shout.

"NO! You will stay here, Gohan can fly you both to school, I will not have you staying in the city all alone!"

"I don't want to impose Chi-Chi." Lime explained.

"Impose? You practicably live here already. You even have your own personally decorated room." Lime smiled at the woman who had treated her like she was her own daughter.

"If your totally sure Chi-Chi?" Lime asked, not waning to live there unless she was wanted to.

"Of course dear, It'll be nice to have another woman around the house." They both smiled at each other.

"Well, if it's alright with you Chi-Chi. I want to surprise Gohan tomorrow, so I'll stay in a hotel tonight, and Gohan and bring me here after school?"

Chi-Chi seemed to be considering the pros and cons, but decide to let Lime stay in a hotel for one night. Gohan will be there if she needs him.

"Ok, sounds good. Now I think its time you studied." Chi-chi said pointing her wooden spoon at the young girl. "Goten is up stairs, Go and study with him."

"Yes, mom." Lime said with a small smile while heading to Goten's room, causing Chi-Chi to beam and go back to cooking for the three stomachs now.

* * *

Ok guys, let me know what you all think, Videl will make her enterence in the next chapter :)

keep reviewing please:)


	3. Chapter 3 Gohan's first day

Here is the updated chapter 3 :)

**Disclaimer -****_I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect._**

"_W_ell, if it's alright with you Chi-Chi. I want to surprise Gohan tomorrow, so I'll stay in a hotel tonight, and Gohan and bring me here after school?"

Chi-Chi seemed to be considering the pros and cons, but decide to let Lime stay in a hotel for one night. Gohan will be there if she needs him.

"Ok, sounds good. Now I think its time you studied." Chi-chi said pointing her wooden spoon at the young girl. "Goten is up stairs, Go and study with him."

"Yes, mom." Lime said with a small smile while heading to Goten's room, causing Chi-Chi to beam and go back to cooking for the three stomachs now.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Gohan's First Day

Flying towards Satan City, Gohan decided it would be better to let his ears lead the way. He flew higher, to make sure he avoided destroying a building with his head, and closed his eyes. He strained and focused his hearing on the area of the gunshots.

Following the shots to their source, he found him self hovering a couple of hundred feet above a bank. Using his enhanced senses, Gohan was easily able to hear that the robbers were demanding a free escape with the money in return for the safety of the hostages. Signing slightly, he used his ki senses to work out that there were 6 crooks and 10 hostages, 4 of them seemed to be with the hostages, one was out side shouting to the police, and one was also out front but seemed to be getting in to a car or something.

Realising that the police were not going to move in, Gohan instantly dropped his ki that was keeping him floating and plummeted to the ground, feet first.

"Give us the money, and get out of our way and we won't harm any of the hos-"

The crook was instantly cut of by a huge thump, as a golden haired person landed directly in front of him. Gohan had landed in a crouched position, leaning on one knee, and his fist was against the floor. The whole crowed was in shock and awe as there was a boy, no more than 18, kneeling in a crater that he made him self from failing for insane heights.

"Let them go, Now." Was all our young hero said, without lifting his head up.

"HAHAHAHA!" The crook began laughing and shouted to his accomplices inside the bank who began to laugh at the kid too.

_This isn't good..._Gohan thought. _I was afraid of this...Vegeta explained that my Saiyan side was starting to come in to its own as I was becoming stronger, and reaching Saiyan puberty. I hope they don't challenge me...that wont end well._

"Go home and cry to your daddy kid." The main crook taunted.

_That's it, I'm ending this now before he pushes me too far._ Gohan darted forward, to fast for the human eyes to see. His fist connected with the thugs gut, and Gohan continued driving him forward through the wall of the building. The people in the crowd, along with the police, were stunned as they watched a young kid moving effortlessly between the crooks, hitting them once each, flooring them for good.

Smirking, Gohan carried all of the men out at once and threw them to the police.

"Their all yours." He he said in a cocky voice as he turned and started to walk towards the last crook.

"EAT LEAD!" The final crook shouted as he lifted a machine gun and started firing at the golden haired hero.

"That won't work on me." Gohan tried to warn, as he increased his ki around him to make sure no bullets could pass him and hit the crowd. It was now, that the city's normal hero, appeared.

"What the-" Was all she could say as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, standing next the the chief.

"What happened chief?" She asked, with out taking her eye's of the golden haired teenager.

"H-H-Him, Videl. He took them out with ease." Was all the chief could say as he watched the crook shoot an entire clip at Gohan. Only for the young Saiyan to start walking slowly forward, scaring the hell out of the crook. In desperation the crook pulled out an RPG and aimed it at Gohan, only for him to keep walking forward.

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Videl as the crook fired the rocket. The crowd all dived to the floor at once, waiting for the explosion. But it never came.

Regaining her composure first, Videl opened her eyes to see what had happened.

"NO WAY!" She screamed, as Gohan had caught the rocket and was currently crushing it in his right hand. Still not stopping walking forward.

The crook was only 2 foot away from Gohan when he dived on his knees and surrendered. Smirking, Gohan phased behind him and, with one well placed back hand to the back of the crooks head, sent him flying to land at the feel of the chief.

Walking towards the chief, Gohan noticed the crowed back away slightly, s if they were scared of him.

"Fear not." Gohan announced clearly. "I will cause no harm to those who cause no harm to others."

Continuing his walk to the chief, Gohan noticed a girl standing next to him. Noticing that she was talking to the police, Gohan paid her no mind but began to address the chief.

"I trust you can handle things from here?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you son." The chief said, trying to escape, he was clearly still intimidated by Gohan. Turning to leave, Gohan was interrupted by a shout.

"HEY YOU! GOLDEN HAIRED GUY!" Gohan turned to the voice to see the girl he noticed before running towards him. And now that looked at her, her could see that she was rather pretty, but he could sense that she was strong, well by normal human standards any ways.. Gohan's eyes followed the girl as she ran towards him

. _Hmmm... she's strong, well not compared to Krillin or Tien but compared to normal humans ...pretty too..wait what?... stupid Saiyan brain...woah she's nearly here...better start paying attention._

"Who are you! And what do you think your doing with all these tricks in public!" She demanded of him.

Feeling his Saiyan side pushing for him to respond, Gohan done what his mother and Bulma had taught him to do . He walked away.

He face became angry, his features sharpened. Growing angrily at the girl in front of him, forcing her to take a step back, Gohan blasted in to the air.

_Woahh...that was creepy... but damn he looked good... Wait what? Stupid brain...I don't like boys that way!_ Videl shook her head as she walked back to the police to see if they needed help, she was allowed to be late for school when out helping the police.

A few hundred feet in the air, Gohan was flying in the direction of his high school. He had flown out the day before to find out its location. It wasn't until he looked down to his watch to check how much time her had left, that he noticed his clothes were loaded with bullet holes. He had moved the ki that naturally protects him to protect the crowd and just let his indestructible skin stop the bullets.

Sighing, he sped up to give him time to change in to his gym clothes. Landing on the roof, Gohan pulled out his gi that he was planing to use in gym. He decided to use a similar variation to his fathers gi, except the dark blue weighted under shirt was long sleeved, like Goten's. Changing in a matter of seconds, Gohan headed towards the main school office to collect his timetable.

Walking to the office, Gohan noticed he was getting looks from almost everyone he walked past. Not caring in the slightest, due to his relatively annoying morning, he just continued through the school. Arriving at the office, Gohan walked up to the lady at the desk. Gohan thought she looked about Bulma's age, whatever that might be, he thought to himself, but he noticed she was looking at him with a small smile.

_Hmm... that's weird..._He thought as he approached the desk

"Good morning," He said with a smile, "It's my first day and I need a timetable."

"Of course." The lady replied with a smile. "Your name is?"

"Son Gohan."

"Ok, Gohan, here you go, your first class is math in room 205. the rooms are numbered by order so you cant miss them." Smiling at each other, Gohan walked back in to the now empty corridors and stopped to look at him self. He cringed slightly as he realised that his gi showed more of his chest than he wanted, and his weighted under shirt clung very tightly to his muscles. He was hoping to stay unnoticed, but that apparently wasn't going to happen.

Sighing at his own bad luck, Gohan walked towards his classroom.

_203..204...205... here we are. Well here goes nothing._

Knocking on the door, Gohan waited for the teacher to come and answer.

Inside the class room, a certain daughter of a hero was sitting listening to her friends argue about the new super hero in the city.

"He's nothing, I bet Mr. Satan could crush him with one hand." A muscular boy named Sharpner announced proudly.

"I head he was cute." Repliedthe best friend of Videl, Erasa appearing that she didn't even here Sharpner's comment.

"What do you think Videl? You saw him." Erasa asked smirking at her best friend.

"What? No way! You know I don't like boys, they only want one thing from the daughter of the man who saved the world." Videl commented while rolling her eyes. "Besides... they-" But she was interrupted by a knock at he door.

The whole class became silent and watched the door as the teacher opened it. They couldn't see who it was, but the all looked towards the smiling teacher as he addressed the class.

"Ok, Ladies and gentlemen. We have a new student joining us today. He achieved perfect scores on every test that the school offers, so you should all try to learn to follow his example." The teacher informed them, he was an older man, who looked like he had been teaching for a long time.

There were several comments about him being a nerd, and a geek, but Gohan didn't care as he was nodded at by the teacher.

"That's your cue, my boy." The teacher said, causing Gohan to walk slowly in to the class. As the young Saiyan passed through the door, the class was suddenly silent. The boys in the class froze in fear as an incredibly well build man walked in to the room. His muscles were not as large as some of the others in the class, however, they seemed to fit his size perfectly, and in his fighting gi, he looked very intimidating.

The girls in the class, however, thought the exact opposite. In front of them was a boy, their age, who looked like he had a body built by a god, an incredibly handsome face and the worlds most carefree smile on his face.

One girl in particular, was memorised by the sight of him.

_My god...I-I-I-...I can't even form words in my own mind...he is amazing... He got perfect scores, so he's a genius...he is build like no one I have ever seen... his muscles just work...and that gi just show them off...maybe if it was short sleeve's...no wait...bad Videl, bad thoughts..._Silently scolding herself, Videl listened to him talk.

"Well, tell us a bit about yourself son." The teacher said to him.

"Hi." Gohan said to the class. "I'm Gohan. I like to train martial arts, study, and to eat." He finished with a smile towards the class, who were still staring at him in a mixture of fear, lust and awe.

"You may sit where ever you want, Gohan. I shall be back shortly." The teacher informed him as he left the room and Gohan began looking for a seat.

_He's so carefree... and that smile...wow... Wait a minute... what am I doing...I don't like boys in this way..._

_well you do now.._the voice in her head replied for her.

"HEY, cutie, you can sit here." A very cheerful blonde called from the back of the class, pointing to a seat next to her.

"Thank you." Gohan said, as he began to walk up the stairs towards Erasa.

_He's walking this way!... erm smile or something...no don't blush... stupid body... just stop looking at him!_

Videl quickly put her face in her book as Gohan approached and sat next to Erasa.

"Hi, I'm Erasa." The blonde haired girl introduced, "And this is Sharpner, and this is Videl." The girl announced pointing at both Videl and Sharpner.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Gohan."

"Quiet nerd." Sharpner mocked at Gohan, causing Erasa to slap him in the back of the head and for Gohan to chuckle.

_Stupid Sharpner... Gohan could beat him if he wanted...wait am I defending him?...stupid Erasa... getting him to sit here.._

Being to enthralled in her own thoughts, Videl didn't notice Gohan and Erasa looking at her.

"Err Videl?" The blonde haired girl asked tapping Videl on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"I was introducing Gohan to you and you kinda zoned out."

Looking towards Gohan, Videl saw the smiling on his face as he said hello. She could only blush and mumble a hello as she turned back to her books.

_Wooaahhh... she's the girl from the crime scene... I wonder what she as doing there... I have to be careful so she doesn't recognise me _Gohan asked him self as he watched Videl, but did not notice her blush.

Erasa, noticing Videl's blush, decided to have some fun.

"Hey, Gohan." She began, getting our heroes attention. "You'll never guess who Videl's father is."

"Erasa!" Videl hissed, trying to silence her friend, but failing miserably as Gohan was already curious.

"Who is it?" He asked Erasa, his eyes flickering between the two girls.

"Mr Satan." Erasa answered with a smirk.

"You mean as in..."

"Hercule Satan!" Sharpner butted in with a smirk.." You know the man who defeated Cell!"

Gohan looked at Sharpner, then to Videl, then to Erasa, then back to Videl. Realising they were telling the truth, Gohan burst in to a fit of laughter.

"HEY!" Both Sharpner and Videl announced. Gohan started to calm down and looked towards Videl.

"My Father beat Cell! He saved your life! You owe him!" Gohan could only look at her for a second before he burst in to more laughter. He laughed for a good five minutes, with Erasa and Videl both sitting looking at him, thinking similar but slightly different things.

Man he's cute when he laughs. Thought Erasa, who couldn't help but smile when Gohan was laughing.

Who does he think he is laughing at me dad like that! But he does look cute when he laughs...WHAT? He just insulted your father!...Stupid body... stupid mind... liking stupid Gohan.

Videl sat down with her arms crossed, annoyed at herself for thinking Gohan was good looking.

Gohan was left to laugh for a couple of minutes before Sharpner stood up quickly, his chair clattering to the floor. Everyone stopped to watch him, except Gohan who was too busy laughing. Falling on the floor, Gohan stood up , his back to Sharpner, but still laughing.

"Oh, Bulma n' Lime are going to love this one." He said out loud to himself, his laughter slowing.

"Stop laughing at Hercule Satan!" Sharpner ordered through gritted teeth., his fist flying towards the back of Gohan's head.

The laughing stopped immediately as Gohan just moved his head to the left slightly, Sharpner's fist passing it by harmlessly. Gohan lifted his right fist up with speeds that no normal human could see and stopped it millimetres from Sharpner's face.

"Never." Gohan growled, in a voice no one would have thought he could make, lowering his had to look at Sharpner who had taken a step back. "Try to hit anyone when their back is turned. Especially when that person is millennia ahead of you." The young Saiyan growled with pure anger in his eyes, causing Sharpner to sit and look down at his desk.

Gohan's face instantly turned carefree and happy again as he sat down and turned back to Erasa.

"Sorry about that," Gohan began with a smile, "Just a in house joke."

Erasa smiled back at Gohan, but Videl blushed furiously when Gohan turned and looked at her.

_Why can't I even look at him?...I've never been like this around someone before... I can't even talk to him without blushing like crazy! _Videl asked herself in her head

"Hey, Erasa?" Gohan asked leaning closer to the blonde hair girl. "What's up with Videl?"

"I'm not sure, Gohan" Erasa smirked, knowing full well what was up with her best friend.

The teacher returned to the class a few minutes later, and the lesson began. Gohan made it look like he was paying attention, but since he had learned this work when he was 7, he decided to have a little meditate.

Looking up at the clock, Gohan realised he had a good 25 minutes left until the end of the lesson, so he decided now would be as good a time as ever to let Bulma know of his little discovery this morning. Focusing his mind Gohan searched for Bulma's ki signature.

_Hey, Bulma? _Gohan called out to his life long friend through his telepathy.

_Huh? Hello? Gohan? Is that you? _The lavender haired genius replied.

_Of course it is. How many other people do you know that can talk to you like this?_

_HA HA HA. Don't get smart with me boy. _Bulma smirked as she pretended to tell off some one who was as good as her son.

_Sorry Bulma... _Gohan replied pretending to be upset.

_Haha...so what are you calling for kiddo?_

_Nothing major, I just have a little revelation that you might like. _Gohan smirked knowing he had Bulma's curiosity.

_Well it's my first day in high school today, as you know. And as I walked in to the class, I got offered a seat near the back, so I took it. _

Bulma nodded, knowing Gohan could not see her, but curious of where this was heading.

_And as I sat down, this girl next to me started talking to me..._

_A gir-_

_Bulma!.. that's not what I was trying to tell you, now as I was saying..._

They both smirked, knowing each other was smirking too.

_Well she introduced me to this girl, her best friend. Her name is Videl. _Bulma's eyes widened as she had a hunch that she knew where this was going, but she held her laughter in for now.

_Well, they asked me if I knew who her dad was, apparently he was famous. I said I had no idea, so they told me it was Mr Satan. _With this Bulma began giggling but Gohan hushed her and told her the ending. _I asked if they meant THE Mr Satan. And this guy, he was a total idiot, thinks he's strong but is incredibly stupid. But any ways... he leans over to me and goes, "Yeah, Nerd boy. Hercule Satan, The man who defeated Cell. And saved the world!" _

Gohan's face turned into a large grin, which did not go unnoticed by Videl and Erasa.

_So the daughter of the man who took your credit for beating Cell is in your class? _Bulma asked laughing freely now at Gohan.

_Yeah... but when they told me I looked at them all, and they were looking at me as if I was crazy... and I laughed, I laughed so hard I cried._

Bulma was openly laughing in her lab as Gohan began explaining how Videl snapped at him.

_Oh, it gets even better. Videl snapped at me for laughing,_ Gohan began. His grin becoming even bigger as he could hear Bulma's laughs coming through his head.

_She said, "My Father beat Cell! He saved your life! You owe him!" and I just stopped laughing, looked at her to see that she was totally serious... and I burst out laughing again. _

Gohan let out a little chuckled that only Videl, Erasa and Sharpner heard, and they began staring at him with a curious look on their faces.

Back in the class room.

"What do you think ups with him?" Erasa asked waving her hand in front of Gohan, but his mind was totally focused on his conversation with Bulma.

"Beats me, Nerd boy is probably thinking about tests." Sharpner chuckled , forgetting about the scare Gohan gave him earlier.

"Shut up Sharpner." Both Videl and Erasa said in unison.

Back to Gohan and Bulma's conversation.

Gohan was waiting for Bulma to calm down, as he knew she had some questions.

_He..he..ha..Oh that was fun Gohan... thank you... but what did they say when you laughed?_

_Well they all looked like they wanted to kill me...but they don't know that only your husband has a power that comes even close. _Gohan smirked as he heard Bulma say something along the line of... _Saiyans._

_Well, you know that guy I told you about? The idiot?_

_Yeah? What about him._

_Well, him thinking I'm a weak nerd, he tried to punch me, when my back was turned and I was in mid laugh. _

Gohan's grin instantly disappeared, so did Bulma's laugh.

_What did you do to him Gohan? _Bulma asked sighing.

_What? I didn't touch him... I might have scared him though... I just dodged an stopped my fist just before it hit him and gave him a look Vegeta would be proud of. _Gohan explained like it was nothing, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming from Bulma, his grin returning.

Then he heard it, Bulma's manic laughter. _Oh I wish I could have seen his face... WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT WOMAN? _Am angry voice demanded, obviously hearing the laughter from the Gravity Room.

_Hey Vegeta. _Gohan said calmly.

_BRAT! GET OUT OF MY WOMANS MIND! _

_Relax Vegeta, Gohan was just telling me a funny story about his day at school, here I'll tell you. You might even laugh about it._

_Hmmppphhh. _Was Vegeta's only reply.

_Meet me in the kitchen, sour puss and I'll tell you. And I'll see you later Gohan. Thanks for telling me that. Its made my day. _

Gohan and Bulma smiled as Gohan cut the connection, and came back to reality, to instantly notice Three pairs of eyes curiously staring at him.

"What?" He asked looking totally confused and innocent. Causing a different reaction from the three pairs of eyes.

_He's so cute when he's confused...and hot... _Thought Erasa as she just smiled back at Gohan and said nothing.

"_Stupid nerd." _Sharpner mumbled before turning back to his day dreaming.

Videl just blushed as he turned to her last, looking for answers. Videl tried with all her will power to look at him, or to even say a word to him, but she just blushed bright red and turned back to the front. Causing a evil smirk from Erasa, and a even more confused look from Gohan.

The lesson ended not much longer after that, and the morning followed the same pattern of Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner talking, while Videl sat there and blushed every time Gohan looked at her or tried to talk to her.

Lunch time came around, and the group of four headed out to the school grounds to find a nice place to sit.

Choosing a shaded area under a large tree, they all sat down and started to take their lunches out their bags.

"Where's your lunch, Gohan?" Asked Erasa who had noticed Gohan only had a Capsule in his hand.

"Oh, right here." He said lifting up the Capsule.

"WAIT! Is that a food Capsule!" Videl almost screamed at the young Saiyan. Causing him to grab his ears in pain.

"AHHH. Not so loud." Gohan pouted. "And yes, this is a food capsule."

"But HOW?" Videl screamed again, causing more pain from Gohan's ears.

"SERIOUSLY! Not so loud." Gohan pleaded again.

"But how do you have one? I thought Mrs Briefs only created them for her family?" Videl asked, noticeably quieter and with a sheepish but curious smile.

"She did." Gohan said simply, knowing full well that they would be more curious, but he opened the capsule to reveal a large picnic worth of food, and began to inhale it. Much to the shock of the other three.

"Go-G-Gohan?" Erasa stammered, don't you need to breathe?

Gohan looked up with his mouth full of spaghetti. He looked around at the others and quickly sucked the rest of it down his throat before answering.

"Don't ever do that again, Nerd boy." Sharpner said with a shiver. But Gohan just ignored him and answered Erasa.

"I do breathe, through my nose." He answered with a confused smile that went back to eating.

After a good 20 minutes of Gohan eating like an animal, the four of them sat chatting idly until the end of lunch time. Hearing the buzzer go for their next lesson, Gohan and Sharpner headed off to the class, but Erasa held Videl back for a little chat.

"Girl, what's up? Your going crazy for Gohan right now."

"What? No I'm N-" Videl started but stopped after seeing the amused looked on Erasa's face.

"Is it that obvious?" Videl asked sighing.

"To me, yes. To most of the school, yes. To Gohan, no. He has no idea. So play it cool. And at least try to talk to him without either screaming at him, of blushing like crazy. And try not to beat him up either" Erasa asked with a smile.

Videl smiled at her best friend and walked off towards their next class with another blush on her face.

The rest of the day passed our young hero by with out any incidents or trouble, but it was soon time for Gohan to head home. Sprinting to the roof, Gohan transformed so he would be able to take of at speeds that humans would not be able to see. However, just before take off, his phone began to ring.

He had asked for a phone from Bulma, and requested that people only try and contact him telegraphically if they need to. It wasn't easy for normal humans to link up to a Saiyan mind, unless the Saiyan started the link.

"Hello?" Gohan asked answering his phone.

"Gohan. It's your mother. Goten is over Bulma's, can you pick him up and bring him home for tea. You may stay for a while but don't be late."

"Sure mom, bye"

"Bys son, fly carefully"

"Always do mom." Gohan replied as he hung up the phone and took off in to the air, flying straight up and around in a loop to fly towards Capsule Corp.

Back in the school

"Hey, lets go say bye to Gohan." Videl demanded of Erasa and dragged her best friend up the stairs towards the roof where she saw Gohan head off to.

"Ok, but why do you want to say goodbye Videl? Finally got the courage to talk to him?" Erasa smirked as Videl went bright red and pulled her friend faster.

Following him to the roof, the two girls opened the door, expecting to find Gohan but they were met with nothing.

"Hmm... that's weird. We did follow him up here right, Videl?"

"Yeah... weird."

Looking totally confused, the two girls headed back down the stairs.

Landing in the grounds at Capsule Corp. Gohan was immediately tackled to the ground by his younger brother.

"YEY! I got you Big brother.!"

"You sure did, squirt. Well done, your getting faster everyday." Gohan smiled at his little brother who was sitting on his chest and who instantly began to beam at Gohan's words. Gohan rose to his feet as Goten climbed up his bigger brothers chest and sat on his shoulder.

Gohan had only taken three steps, when he heard a window on the large dome building open above him. Smiling as he sensed the ki of his 'other younger brother', Gohan paused his walk, and waited for Trunks.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan said as the young demi-Saiyan landed on Gohan's spare shoulder.

"How did you know?" Trunks asked, folding his arms, disappointed he had been detected.

"I always know." Gohan replied, grinning up at the little Saiyan. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. You too Goten."

Both the kids jumped up from the shoulders of Gohan and high-fived, before landing back in their places, and riding Gohan's shoulders all the way to Bulma.

Walking through the many corridors of Capsule Corp. Gohan easily found the ki's of both Bulma and Vegeta. Gohan easily found a direct route Bulma's lab.

Walking in to the lab, Gohan noticed Bulma was already waiting for him, and she could not help but smile at the sight of the two kids sitting on Gohan's shoulders playing with his hair. Gohan sat and talked to Bulma for the next hour or so, while the kids ran of to play or destroy something, However, after using the, 'not seeing Lime for a month if your bad' threat, they promised to be good.

It wasn't long until the roar of Gohan's stomach told them it was dinner time. So after a hug and kiss on the cheek from Bulma, a hug from Trunks and a nod from Vegeta, Gohan and Goten took off back home.

"When can you teach me to fly?" Goten asked his big brother from his position on the Flying Nimbus.

"I'll teach you some time this week, alright squirt? Then you and Trunks can come and train with me." Gohan said, smiling at his little brother who was jumping up and down on the little cloud.

"YEY!...I'll race you home Gohan!" Goten exclaimed as the Flying nimbus took of forcing Gohan to speed up to over take his brother.

* * *

Well what do you all think of that? :)

keep reading and Reveiwing please :)


	4. Chapter 4  Lime Meets Videl  Part 1

**Disclaimer -****_I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect._**

It wasn't long until the roar of Gohan's stomach told them it was dinner time. So after a hug and kiss on the cheek from Bulma, a hug from Trunks and a nod from Vegeta, Gohan and Goten took off back home.

"When can you teach me to fly?" Goten asked his big brother from his position on the Flying Nimbus.

"I'll teach you some time this week, alright squirt? Then you and Trunks can come and train with me." Gohan said, smiling at his little brother who was jumping up and down on the little cloud.

"YEY!...I'll race you home Gohan!" Goten exclaimed as the Flying nimbus took of forcing Gohan to speed up to over take his brother.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Lime Meets Videl - Part 1

All was quiet upon the plains of the 439 Mountain area in the early hours of Tuesday morning. It was peaceful for all the wild life, until a voice of a small boy echoed it's way across the valley.

"GOHAN! MOM SAYS ITS TIME TO GET UP!" The young Goten screamed as he bounced in to his older brothers room. However, the older demi-Saiyan did not wake.

"Oh oh oh! I know!" Goten said out loud to nobody as he became excited by his own plan. Slowly moving so he was right next to his brothers ears, he began his plan. "GOHAN! YOU MISSED BREAKFAST!"

This caused an immediate reaction as the older Saiyan sat up immediately. It took him a couple of seconds to notice his little brother rolling around on the floor between their beds laughing like crazy.

Not being able to hold back his smile, Gohan set out for revenge. He dived on his brother, before Goten know what to do, and started tickling him. Goten screamed with laughter as his brother continued the assault, and began begging for him to stop.

Gohan wasn't going to give up that easy, however, he did stop when he heard a familiar voice, with the best news a Saiyan could hope for.

"GOHAN! GOTEN! BREAKFAST WILL BE FIVE MINUTES GET WASHED AND READY BY THEN OR THERE WILL BE NONE FOR YOU!" Freezing at their mother voice, both boys just looked at each other and nodded before diving in different directions.

Gohan dived straight in the shower and was out and ready in two minutes. Goten, having already been washed, dived towards his familiar gi and was ready downstairs waiting for his brother.

Breakfast was inhaled within minutes, and Gohan was standing at the door saying goodbye to his mother and brother.

"Ok Goten, Mom agrees that if your really good today, Trunks can come over when I get home and I will train you both. How does that sound?" Gohan asked the beaming face of this little brother.

"Really mom? Trunks can come over and train with Gohan and me?" Trunks asked his mother who was standing beside him holding his hand.

"Of course he can. But only if your good." Chi-Chi answered.

"YEAH!" Goten exclaimed jumping in the air. "I'm going to go call him now!" Goten said as he dived into the house towards the phone. It only took a hand full of seconds for Goten to come flying back out and in to his brothers waiting arms.

"Bye big brother!" Goten said happily before diving back into the house.

"Bye squirt. Bye mom." Gohan said, kissing his mother on the cheek and jumping into the air waving as he flew higher.

"Bye son, be careful. Enjoy you day" Chi-Chi said to herself smirking, as she watched her son fly away, knowing of what was going to happen today. Walking back in the the house, Chi-Chi heard Goten talking, no doubt to Trunks.

"-And my mom says that you can come over after Gohan gets home and he's going to train with us really hard!" Goten exclaimed down the phone happily.

"WOW? Really?" Chi-Chi heard Trunks from the other line. "I'll be there!" Trunks declared as he said bye to Goten.

Hanging up the phone, Goten turned to his mother. "I'm gonna to go study so I can train with big brother!" Goten said excitedly as he ran towards his room.

Flying towards school, Gohan decided to quickly change in the air. Changed in to a black skin tight gi, similar to Vegeta's Saiyan suit, but in black. Vegeta had explained to Gohan that it was important for him to chose a gi that hi was most comfortable wearing, one that was his, and benefited his strengths well.

_****FLASHBACK****_

Gohan and Vegeta had been training the the Gravity room for several hours. Although they both know that Gohan is much stronger, they had admitted that their training together had benefited them both.

For Vegeta, he was forced to push himself to his limit and beyond during every session, this increased his strength dramatically. Although, it was his Saiyan biology that helped him the most. After every training session they had, Vegeta would be unconscious after, and no matter how humiliating it is being knocked out every time, Vegeta was silently pleased. He would strengthen dramatically each time he recovered like all Saiyans do, although this still was not enough to catch Gohan, his natural growth and natural strength were increasing at much a larger rate. He had somewhat became accustomed to being the second strongest living creature in the universe, and the only one who could stand toe to toe with the strongest, albeit only for a few minutes.

For Gohan, Vegeta offered things in his training that no other trainer could offer. Vegeta gave Gohan the knowledge of the Saiyan race, it's people, and even it's language. Gohan learned fast, this also allowed him to welcome his Saiyan side to become more active, as long as he could control it. However, one of the most important things that Vegeta had that Gohan didn't was experience. Yes, Gohan had been fighting for his entire life, but Vegeta had been fighting a lot longer. It was during one of their stamina tests that Vegeta decided to inform Gohan on the importance of a correct gi. They were taking 5 minutes to recover their as much energy as they could before they continued, agreeing that improving their energy restoration would be beneficial.

"You need to chose your own, Gohan. The one you wore in the Cell games does not suit your fighting style. It works best for the Namek, as it is strong and robust, the weights he used on it allow him to form a solid block. As that is his fighting style. Your fathers, although he should have worn Saiyan armour, he chose his own. His gi gave him full movement and flexibility, and for someone his height and build, that s important. The weights he used were strategic, the under shirt allowed non stop training of his entire body, much like this room. And those wrist bands and boots, although they were not enough to bother Kakarot they helped increase his strength over time. My own allows full movement, and allowed increase of muscle mass with out any extra pressure from the suit."

Vegeta paused and looked at Gohan who seemed to be working things out in my head.

"I think..I have an idea." Gohan announced after a few.

"Good, I expect to see it next time. Ask the woman, and she will help you create copies so you can have spare."

They nodded at each other before charging and continuing their training.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

He looked down at his spandex fighting suit, and although he could see why Vegeta would like to fight in this, Gohan would always prefer his own personal gi. Smiling, he realised that this would be something he would never wear, and thus when joined with his super Saiyan looks, the perfect disguise for flying around the city.

Happily flying around town, finally enjoying the sensation of flying, having spend most of the past 18 years flying during fights of to fights he started the approach to school, Gohan was interrupted by a shout for help that was quickly quietened.

_Hmmm... that sounded like a muffled cry for help...I better check it out..._

Flying towards the scene, Gohan froze in anger, about 300 feet above. A girl, no more that 16 was being forced into an alley by a group of 4 men. An image of that girl being Lime came flooding back to him, forcing his Saiyan side to roar inside him.

Struggling to keep his cool, Gohan decided to act quickly before he would do something he would regret. Using all the speed he could muster, while keeping his anger in check, Gohan phased and appeared directly between the group of men and the scared young woman.

He appeared with his back to the men, facing the girl. He could see the fear in her eyes. He walked forward to assure her that she would be safe, but she back away when he took a step.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Gohan smiled at the girl and waited for her to respond. She looked up at him, and stared in to his eyes. She slowly nodded and tried a weak smile as the men behind Gohan had apparently had enough.

"That's it. Go get her guys." One of the thugs ordered. Two of the men ran each side of Gohan to go after the girl, while the other two grabbed Gohan's shoulders. The girl squealed as they grabbed him, but was silenced as he lifted his arms up level with his shoulders, at a speed no-one could see. The two running either side of Gohan were floored by his out stretched arms and the two who had grabbed Gohan's shoulders were thrown back a few feet, his eyes never leaving the scared girls in front of him..

"Leave now. And you will not be harmed." Gohan said in a tone that send shivers down the spines of the men. However, a quick wink at the girl in front of him, caused her to blush and giggle.

His Saiyan hearing allowed him to hear the whispered plan of the men behind him, and his enhanced ki senses allowed him to know when they were close enough behind him. His eyes never leaving the girls eyes, Gohan threw the elbows back from by his sides, straight into the gut of the men, knocking them out instantly.

There was a moment of silence after Gohan had straightened himself up. He was still looking at the girl when he spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare her, but he had no need to worry as she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his next, thanking him over and over. Smiling, Gohan hugged her back before setting her on her feet and turning around to pull her back in the the street. After they had reached the main streets, Gohan informed the girl that he must set off.

"I have to get to school. Take care of yourself, alright?" He asked looking down at her.

"Of course, Thank you again." She leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"My Golden haired angel."

Gohan gulped loudly. He had forgotten to change in to a super Saiyan before saving the girl, and she had no doubt realised when he had flown down and landed in front of her.

"But I don't have gold ha-" She placed her finger on his lips.

"I know it was you...I wont tell a soul, I promise you." She leaned up and kissed him again. But this time a very quick peck on the lips, before she ran away into the crowd, leaving him alone for a second looking in her direction.

_Well...I've never been thanked that way before... but I think I can trust her... any ways, school time. _Gohan thought to himself before heading to an alley way to fly of towards his school.

* * *

Landing on the roof of the school, Gohan changed at super human speed, before running down the stairs towards his class, running into the room just as the bell rings for the beginning of the lesson. Groaning and holding his ears due to the loud noise, Gohan could still hear the calls of 'nerd' and 'loser'.

"That'll do Mr Son, take your seat, we have a new student starting in a couple of minutes." The teacher nodded towards Gohan's seat. The young Saiyan heard the sniggers as he walked up to his seat next to Erasa.

_Goo_d, He thought. _They seem to have forgotten about my muscles from yesterday... I need to be careful today._

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa said happily as he sat down next to her. "Why you wearing normal clothes? They don't show of them muscles that we all know you have!" She asked with a cheerful tone.

_Well at least most people have forgotten. _He replied to himself as he turned to greet Erasa. The two chatted idly for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by the door slamming open and a girl panting heavily in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late sir." The girl said to the teacher as she walked slowly past him.

"That's alright Videl, I know you have duties to the police, but we're waiting for a new student so you have a couple more minutes."

Videl nodded at the teacher and started walking up to her seat. _Woahh... it's Gohan...but he's dressed normally. ..still incredibly cute though...and now I know what sort of muscles h has under there...NO YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!...ah who am I kidding... of course I do...damn..._

Videl's mind continued arguing with her as she approached he seat_. _Turning around, she saw Erasa smiling and a concerned but thoughtful look on Gohan's face.

She was about to ask him if he was alright but she was stopped by a knock on the door. _Hmm...must be the new student._ Videl thought with curiosity as she watched the door, waiting for the new guy.

_She's only human..._Gohan's mind began. _She may be the fourth strongest human alive... but still... she's not bullet proof...I need a way to help her..._

Gohan continued to think to himself, ignoring the world around him, not noticing the new student walk in to the room. The girl that walking in to room, was a beautiful young woman, she had brown hair and a very cute carefree smile on her face.

"Class." The teacher announced to the class. "This is Lime, She will be joining our ranks today, she also got full marks on all her entry tests, so that now makes two of us."

_Perhaps I could create a copy of myself to help her fight crime..._Gohan's mind was still thinking about helping Videl._ Maybe I can ask Tien if I can use his 'Multi-Form' technique that wou- wait!...did he say Lime? _Gohan snapped out of his thoughts to look down at the new student and his face instantly broke out in to a huge beaming smile.

The class didn't seem to be listening to the teacher, as they were all looking at the new girl in their group in awe. The guys in the group were all thinking of ways to ask her out, while the girls were jealous beyond belief, but they couldn't stay mad at the girl, not with a smile like hers.

"Hi!" The new girl said cheerfully. "My names Lime Son Lao. I like studying, and generally being with my best friend over there." She finished pointing at Gohan, causing the whole room to look at the young Saiyan, only to see him standing on his feet with a huge smile on his face.

_Hang on?... This girl know Gohan?... and he seems really happy to see her. But I want him... I have to keep them apart some how... _Videl started to think with anger in her head.

"Well Miss Lao, you may go and sit next to Gohan. You both seem smart enough to not distract each other." The teacher informed her, as she nodded with a smile and started walking up to the seat next to Gohan.

The eyes of the whole class followed her up, but neither Gohan or Lime cared, as she jumped in to his arms and kissed him on the cheek, before sitting down and chatting happily with him.

_They must be close.._Videl thought disappointedly... _I hate her._

"What are-? Why the-? When the-? How the-? Where the-?" Gohan spluttered out words causing Lime and Erasa who was sitting wanting to join in the conversation from the other side of Gohan, to giggle.

"Well I'm here to get a diploma I started today. I took the tests the day after you. I told Chi-Chi that I'm starting to day. She refused to let me stay in a hotel until I get a flat, so I'm staying with you, I was allowed to stay in a hotel to surprise you. And you have to fly me home tonight." Lime finished with a smile, which was already placed on Gohan's face.

"Well you basically live there any ways, this just makes it official." Gohan pointed out, before turning to Erasa.

"Hey Erasa, This is Lime, my best friend. Lime this is Erasa." The girls smiled and Lime leaned across Gohan, her elbows resting on his knees, and started chatting at speeds that Gohan could not actually understand, so he just smiled and sat back with his hands behind his head.

As he watched his two friends talk, he couldn't help but laugh as Sharpner attempted to hit on Lime.

The two girls were talking and Erasa was half way through a sentence when Sharpner pushed his head over her shoulder. Lime just lifted her hand, pushed it on to his face and pushed him back, with out taking her eye's from Erasa.

Hearing Gohan laugh, she lifted her hand up beside him waiting for him to high-five her. Gohan did with a grin causing Erasa to giggle at the pair of them.

_They're like twins...just perfectly in sync... it's so cute! I have to get some gossip from her! _Erasa thought to herself as Lime continued to talk to her.

The teacher called the class back to attention forcing Lime to climb back in to her seat with one last comment from Erasa.

"We'll talk at lunch, Lime." She finished with a smile and a wink before turning back to the front of the class.

The rest of the morning passed without incident and soon it was lunch for Gohan and Lime. Walking out the class, Erasa grabbed Lime by the arm and dragged her outside and towards a large tree that offered shade from the warm sun. Fearing for her sanity, Lime grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him outside with them, much to the anger of Videl

_GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! _Videl thought furiously as she stomped after the trio with Sharpner in pursuit.

Arriving at the tree, Videl saw Lime and Erasa sitting next to each other talking incredibly quickly and Gohan sitting opposite them with his food capsule in his hand. Throwing the capsule, the area between the chatting girls and Gohan was covered with food, to which Gohan began to inhale instantly.

Sitting down next to Erasa, Videl watched as Sharpner sat next to Lime and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Lime sighed when she noticed his arm, and simply said. "Gohan." That was when an empty bowl flew across the food covered space between Gohan and Lime and smacked Sharpner straight in the face, knocking him about five feet back.

Looking back Videl saw that Gohan had not even looked up from his food. _How did he do that?_ Her mind was working over time while trying to figure these two out, as Sharpner walked back to the group. He sat down next to Lime again, but this time Videl heard a low threatening voice coming from Gohan.

"No one touches Lime with out her say so. Ever." Gohan's voice growled, causing Sharpner to slide a few feet away from the young girl.

"Thank you, Gohan" Lime said with the sweetest voice she could muster as she turned towards him from Erasa, causing Gohan to look up from his food and wink at her before going back to inhaling it all. For the next five minutes, there was a silence between the group, except for the sound of Gohan eating. Videl was watching in suspicion as the other two girls were talking very quietly and very quickly, Sharpner was just trying to keep a low profile.

Having forgot her Lunch, and starting to feel a bit hungry, Videl reached out for some of Gohan's mountains of food, thinking he wouldn't mind her having some, but her hand was stopped quickly by another. Following the arm back to the body, Videl saw Lime looking at her with a serious expression on her face. Lime just lifted a finger to her lips and pointed over to Sharpner.

As if on cue, Sharpner lifted his hand over to the quickly shrinking pile of food, but his hand was instantly slapped down, causing him to grab his hand in pain. Not being able to hide her laughter, Videl looked up at Lime to see her looking back with an amused smile on her face.

"Lesson number one in the school of befriending Son Gohan." Lime announced to the group was an amused smile on her face. "Never! And I mean Never! Try to eat his food... Unless, your one of the few things Gohan loves more than food." She announced while leaning forward and picking up Gohan's last apple and eating it.

"That was nice." Gohan declared finally coming up from his food and smiling around at the group.

"Ho-How do you eat so much?.." Videl managed to ask, looking at Gohan with wide amazed eyes.

"It's genetic." He replied with a wink and a shrug, causing Videl to blush bright red, but she was able to distract everyone with the buzzer going for the end of lunch. Unfortunately, the blush was noticed by both Lime and Erasa who began talking quietly as they walked to their next lesson.

* * *

_(The beginning of lunch again.)_

After being dragged outside and forced to sit on the warm grass, Lime waited for the inevitable stream of questions that she knew Erasa was building up.

"Ok. First up." Erasa started.

_Here we go. _Lime thought.

"What's up with you and Gohan? You two are insanely close. You must be together? Right?"

"Wrong." Lime smirked at Erasa's look of confusion. "Were much closer than boyfriend and Girlfriend. I'm practicably his family. We've known each other since we I was ten and spent almost everyday together. Both his little brother, and his friend, both believe that me and Gohan are their older brother and sister. We don't mind though, we love them both like crazy."

They were interrupted as Sharpner slid his arm around Lime causing her to sigh and simply say. "Gohan." That was when an empty bowl flew across the food covered space between Gohan and Lime and smacked Sharpner straight in the face, knocking him about five feet back.

"Thank you, Gohan" Lime said sweetly, getting a wink in return from the food loving Demi-Saiyan.

Looking at the awe on Erasa's face Lime shrugged and explained. "He's very protective of me. I'll explain soon.

"Any ways Gohan has a little brother? What's he like? How cute is he?" Erasa asked getting back on topic with a big cheesy smile on her face.

"He is the cutest thing you will ever see...Yes even cuter than Gohan." Lime quickly answered with a smirk knowing what Erasa was going to say. "Although, his best friend Trunks would give him a run for his money. Any ways his name is Goten and he's seven, he idealises Gohan and both him and Trunks love him to death."

"Hang on." Erasa started. "His brothers best friend loves him?"

"Well Trunk's parents are nearly always busy, and he's and only child, and over the years has become a second brother to Gohan, or so he says any ways." Lime finished with a smile thinking of the young chibi.

"Awwww." Erasa replied with a smile. "Right, any ways, where was I?" Erasa said importantly with a small smile on her face. "Just how close exactly are you two?"

"Well for lack of a better word...You could say were like twins. Although, I do wish I could do half of what he could." Lime answered, hoping that Erasa would not ask about the comment she made at the end.

"So why is he so protective of you? Does it not annoy you?" Erasa wondered.

"Not in the slightest." Lime said simply. "Well me and Gohan were both raised in small villages, I the mountains so it's good to have some one like Gohan look after you. He's saved my life a number of times, but they are stories for another day. It's also good to know that you will be protected by the male population until you chose one yourself." Lime finished with a smirk, receiving a knowing nod from Erasa.

"Ok, now the most important question of them all." Lime looked confused and slightly scared at what was coming next. "Well yesterday, Gohan came in wearing a orange fighting thing. You could see his very well build chest and that under shirt clung to him so tightly. It was like a body made by an angel." Erasa stopped herself before she said any more, going bright red from the amused look on Lime's face.

_Hmmm... I wonder why he wore his gi...and orange? Sounds like his fathers colours... I'll have to ask him about that later. _Lime thought to herself while waiting for Erasa's question.

"OK, since you've spent that long, as best friends, You must have seen his body.. what's it like?"

Lime could only blush before she leaned in to Erasa to reply. "I do honestly think an angel carved his body."

While she was leaning in, Lime noticed Videl reaching for some of Gohan's food, but decided to save the quiet girl before she got hurt. Grabbing the hand of Videl, Lime lifted her finger to her lips and pointed over to Sharpner.

As if on cue, Sharpner lifted his hand over to the quickly shrinking pile of food, but his hand was instantly slapped down, causing him to grab his hand in pain. Not being able to hide her laughter, Videl looked up at Lime to see her looking back with an amused smile on her face.

"Lesson number one in the school of befriending Gohan." Lime announced to the group. "Never! And I mean Never! Try to eat his food... Unless, your one of the few things Gohan loves more than food." She announced while leaning forward and picking up Gohan's last apple and eating it.

"That was nice." Gohan declared finally coming up from his food and smiling around at the group.

Eras and Lime looked at each other. Lime knew what the next question would be and prepared to answer before it was even asked, but she was saved by the bell. Following Gohan back to the school, Erasa pulled Lime back, but Lime just held a hand up and simply said.

"The only things he loves more than fighting are, his mother, his brother, myself, Trunks and Bulma. Oh and fighting, Well half of him does..." Lime added with a thought to the differences between Gohan's Saiyan and human sides. "But any ways, Tell me about this Videl? She seems to be quite taken by Gohan. I wont allow any girl near Gohan unless I can see that she's right for him." Lime asked and explained with a serious look, waiting for Erasa to answer.

"Huh?" Erasa could only respond, with a look of total confusion.

"Listen. I trust you. So this must stay between us, right?" Lime said looking straight in to Erasa's eyes, waiting for her to nod. Seeing the blonde haired girl nod,Lime continued.

"Gohan was brought up in the mountains, and until he was eleven and met me, he had no friends his age. He spent most of his time with his dad and his friends. Now don't get me wrong." Lime added quickly seeing Erasa was about to interrupt. "Gohan has a closer relationship with them all than he could with any friend ,we both love each of them as family, but the point is, I'm the only girl he has ever met who is his age. He doesn't know about relationships and stuff like that. So unless this Videl is willing and wanting to go the whole nine yards, she's not going anywhere." Lime said with a very serious look, However, Erasa just smiled back at her.

"He sure is lucky he has you." She told her new friend with a smile. Lime could only blush and smile back.

"Well I'm luckier I have him. You have no idea how much trouble I would have gotten myself into with out him. Not to mention how I would have to fight Sharpner of myself. But just don't mention anything I've told you to anyone?"

"Not a word. Now lets get to class, its time for gym."

Picking up their pace, Lime and Erasa reached the girls changing room in time to get changed in to their gym clothes with out being to far behind the others. Leaving the changing rooms, they joined the group of students staring straight a head of them, where Gohan was walking towards the teacher with his arm raised in hello.

"Hey, Long time no see." Gohan said cheerfully as he approached the teacher. "What are you doing teaching here?"

Grinning the teacher begun to answer, "Well we need to move so eigh-"

"KRILLIN?" The whole class turned in surprise to see Lime running towards Gohan and the small monk, who had a big grin on his face as Lime ran towards him.

"Brace yourself buddy." Gohan sniggered as Lime hugged the small monk before pulling back and smiling down at him.

"So what are you doing here Krillin?"

"Well, Eighteen wants to move out move out of Master Roshi's, so she sent me here to get a job. But what about you two? I know Chi-Chi makes you both study everyday, so aren't you smarter than everybody in this place any ways?" Krillin asked the pair.

"Yeah, but we can't get good jobs unless we graduate... so here we are." Gohan said with fake enthusiasm. "I started yesterday, and Lime started today, much to my surprise." He finished with a smirk.

"Well that's good, at least your here toge-" "HEY!"

They froze and turned slowly around to see what the noise was for, Gohan holding his ringing ears. "How do you both know him?" Videl demanded.

"Who's this?" Krillin asked, leaning up to Gohan.

"Videl. Mr Satan's daughter."

"Really?" It was then that Krillin burst out laughing, and was soon joined by Lime after she asked Gohan what was so funny. Noticing that Videl was getting angrier by the second, Gohan quickly came up with away to get the lesson started and the attention away form him. Smirking, Gohan lifted the laughing Krillin and threw him into the ring, before moving at inhuman speeds and landing next to him. The ring was a basic size concrete ring, much like the one's used in the 'World Martial Arts' tournaments or the one used in the 'Cell Games'.

"Krillin here has offered to give you a demonstration of his skills, and I will be sparing with him to show you." Gohan announced to the class, and immediately noticed Krillin's laughter had stopped.

"Go-Go-Gohan...I can't...I can't- fight you..." Krillin stammered as he saw the look on Gohan's face. It was the look that all Saiyans got before a spar. He had seen it many times in both Goku and Vegeta, but now it was directed at him.

"Yeah!" A voice called out from the crowd. "Why would we want to see a small guy fight a nerd? Why don't you both step down and let somebody with some strength fight." The voice demanded, in which Gohan instantly recognised as Sharpner.

"You think strength is the only important thing in a fight?" Gohan asked with a slight frown.

"Well yeah! The strongest always wins!" Sharpner explained like it was obvious.

"Well, lets see. Come up here." Gohan said in a voice that offered no other choice. It was now that Krillin had stood up from where Gohan had thrown him into the ring, and he walked towards Lime who was standing with a look of concern on her face.

"Your going to let them fight? Gohan wont stand a chance!" Videl demanded at Krillin.

"Listen up you lot." Krillin shouted as Sharpner and Gohan stared at each other in the ring. "I have entered three 'World martial Arts' tournaments and while I've never won, I reached the semi-finals each time, and I am the best friend of the three winners of said tournaments. However, Gohan here could destroy me without trying. He is a much more accomplished fighter than any of you will ever be. That's why he will be fighting"

"Yeah! Right! How can he be a fighter? He's just a nerd."

Krillin was about to reply, but was interrupted by Lime whispering in his ear. "You need to get this over with, his other side is reacting to their insults and challenges."

Krillin nodded and smiled to her as he came up with a plan. "Lets put it this way. Here is three thousand Zeni. If anyone can beat Gohan, the money is theirs." Krillin said simply as he and Lime walked to the other side of the ring and waited for the fight to start.

"That money's mine nerd boy." Sharpner said in confidence, as he dropped into a clumsy stance that made both Gohan and Krillin snigger.

"Hey, Krillin. Do you mind if I quickly change into my gi?" The young Saiyan asked his life long friend.

"Not at all Gohan, its not like this'll take long." Krillin said simply as Gohan ran into the changing rooms and returned less than two minutes later in his dark blue personal gi. The gi was similar to his fathers, although he wore no under shit when he was at school meaning the majority of his chest was on show, as was most of his arms due to the very short sleeves.

Jumping back into the ring, Gohan didn't notice the stares he was getting from everybody except Lime and Krillin who were talking as if Gohan wore this everyday.

The males in the group were slightly scared to think that the nerd they had been insulting all day was build like a tank. The females however, were looking at a body that was perfect.

_Lime wasn't kidding...Videl sure does know how to pick em' _Erasa thought to herself as her eyes traced Gohan's muscles.

_OK, now I'm sure he was made by angels. He must be strong... but didn't he say strength was not the most important?... there is something about you Gohan... _Videl thought with curiosity as she watched Krillin jump up to the ring and walk around Gohan, inspecting his gi.

"Hmmm... interesting gi, Gohan. Designed from the style of mine and your fathers, correct?"

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be personal to me, you know?"

"Light, manoeuvrable, suits your fighting style. Good choice." Krillin complimented as he jumped from the ring next to Lime and began the fight.

Sharpner fell back into his clumsy stance, but Gohan stayed standing, his arms crossed in a Vegeta way.

"Come on nerd boy. Where's your stance?" Sharpner taunted.

"Don't need one. You'll never lay a finger on me." Gohan said in a confident tone, causing both Krillin and Lime to look at each other in concern.

Infuriated, Sharpner darted forward and threw a fist directly at Gohan's face. Sharpner expected the punch to land, however, Gohan just tilted his head to the side at the last second causing the fist to fly past, harmless.

Gohan stood in the same position he was originally, and only moved his head and occasionally ducked, as Sharpner unloaded everything he had into trying to punch the young Saiyan. This went on for about thirty second longer, until Gohan was becoming bored and decided to end things. Ducking a wild punch, Gohan dropped to the ground, swiped Sharpner's feet out from beneath him and quickly kicked him in the gut, sending flying out the ring.

Rising to his feet, Gohan still had his arms crossed, and had a look of shear boredom. "Who's next."

Videl rose and walked slowly to the ring. "You got lucky with Sharpner, I'm a lot stronger than him."

"You think a fight is won just by strength?" Videl nodded causing Gohan to smirk and turn his head towards Krillin who nodded in return and again addressed the class.

"Ok you lot. Time for the first thing I'll be teaching you in today's lesson before I set you some drills. Gohan and Videl will be fighting. You believe Videl is stronger. So who do you think will win? If you think Videl stay where you are. If you think Gohan, come and join me and Lime." The whole class stayed where they were, causing Gohan to smirk and Krillin and Lime to again look in concern, Gohan's Saiyan side was surfacing.

"So be it. Fight." Krillin said in a tone that showed he was disappointed with the knowledge of the class.

Videl, feeling confident, charged Gohan instantly and threw her right fist straight at his face. Moving much faster than she could see, Gohan moved to his left and side-stepped around Videl so he was standing behind her.

"Behind you." Gohan said in a low threatening voice, causing Videl to shiver in fear. He arm still extended, her eyes wide in fear. They both stood perfectly still for a few moments, hearing the mummers of the class.

Hearing someone in her class laugh that she was being beaten by a nerd, Videl's fear was over taken by anger, and she thrust her elbow behind her. Hitting only air, Videl began widely swinging fists at Gohan who easily dodged each one with a smirk on his face. Walking back to the very edge of the ring, while dodging Videl's fists, Gohan flipped over her head and landed behind her, his arms still crossed over his chest, as the momentum of her punch caused her to teeter on the edge of the ring, Gohan just lifted his foot, placed it on her back, and with a small push sent her out of the ring.

There was a silence as the whole class looked in horror at Videl lying on the floor outside the ring. Gohan stood in the same spot he ended the fight in, with a smirk as Lime jumped up and hugged him and Krillin walked to the end of the ring to address the class.

"You need to calm down." Lime told Gohan in a stern voice after she placed her hand on his cheek in a caring way. Staring in to his eyes, she showed how much she cared for him and she could feel him start to relax, as could Krillin.

_It still amazes me how she can calm the most powerful force in the known universe, with ease _Krillin thought as he turned to the class. "Now, who knows why Gohan won?" The class was silent until a voice behind Krillin spoke up.

"He got lucky! There's no way he could have won, I'm stronger than him." Videl said from on the floor, she had rolled over and was now sitting up, clearly exhausted.

"You had no chance of winning against him, Videl. But your missing the lesson we were teaching you." Krillin replied as he turned to look at the girl sitting on the floor.

"Gohan, don't." Krillin heard Lime whisper to him as he began to walk over to Videl. Lime released his hand after she received a warming smile of innocence, but still held her breath as her Saiyan friend approached Videl.

The whole class as Gohan walked over to Videl and held his hand out to her. Taking it carefully Videl was pulled to her feet.

"You think you should have beaten me?" Gohan asked with an amused smile, causing Videl to blush that he was talking directly to her. Lowering her head, she nodded. Smiling sweetly, Gohan lifted her chin up, causing her to become bright red, but Gohan didn't notice, he just continued to smile at her.

"What good is all your strength, if you can't hit your opponent?" Gohan asked her, loud enough for the class to hear, before turning and jumping back into the ring, only to be jumped on by Lime hugging him again.

"Are you yourself again?" She asked in concern, as she felt him hug her back and hold her so she was level with his face. Lime knew only herself, Chi-Chi, Bulma and the Chibi's could control his Saiyan side. Much to the surprise but relief of the rest of the Z-Gang.

"I'm fine Lime." Gohan replied with a calming smile as he placed her back on the floor but kept an arm around her shoulders. However, this did not go unnoticed by Videl. _GET YOUR HANDS OF HIM YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE GIRL! HE'S MINE!...You can't be with him... _Videl thought furiously as she walked slowly back around to the front of the class, to see them being addressed by Krillin. Joining the crowd of students, Videl listened to Krillin's words, but kept her eyes' focused on Gohan and Lime who had moved to stand beside Krillin.

"You may not have heard what Gohan explained to Videl, but it's a simple context. One that a very good friend of both myself and Gohan, almost lost his life to. However, he was given a second chance. But think about it. What good is all your strength if you can't catch your opponent?"

With that, the buzzer for the end of the day. "That's all. Dismissed." Krillin called as he turned back to Gohan and Lime.

"Well that wasn't to bad now was it?" Krillin said cheerfully. "At least Bulma didn't make Vegeta get a job." He added causing the other two to laugh and fail to notice that there was one person left in the gym, and she was walking towards them.

_God he's cute when he laughs.. so carefree...NO! STOP! BAD VIDEL! He just embarrassed you, like you were nothing, we don't like him...besides...how does he know Krillin? And who's Vegeta and Bulma? Can't be THE Bulma? Surely? He's hiding something, and so is that Lime girl! _

Sensing her approach, Krillin sent the two on their way, and turned to ask Videl what she wanted.

"Who is this Bulma? And how do you know them two? And how did Gohan beat me so easily? And explain what you mean about strength not being the most important? Who nearly lost their life!" Videl demanded with a glare that could kill, but to her shock it just made Krillin angrier.

"I'll not answer that, because, mainly, it's none of your business who Bulma is, or where I met them two, or how Gohan is so good. And I'm defiantly not telling you about our friend!" Krillin said in a dangerous tone, causing Videl to take a step back. "But I will tell you how Gohan beat you. Just believe me when I say you will never beat him, and the reason Gohan beat you, is he played to his strengths and your weaknesses."

"What are his strengths? And what are my weaknesses?" Videl asked in a much calmer voice, not wanting to anger her teacher and trainer any more.

"Gohan wont mind me telling you that some of his strengths are his unmatched speed, and his stamina. You could have fought like that for hours and Gohan would not tire. He was using his brain to beat you. He wore you out, made you angry. That is your weakness, your emotions. He enraged you, made your technique sloppy. You burned more energy. It was never really a contest after Gohan decided to let you attack. Think about how you can improve, I want to hear your suggestions next time." And with that Krillin left Videl in the gym on her own, thinking about her weaknesses.

_Is he really that much better than me?...he out smarted me..our manoeuvred me..out fought me... and he wasn't even trying... he never once blocked or even hit back...and yet Krillin and that Lime cow weren't surprised... there's something about him... and I'll figure it out and expose it to the world. _Videl set her mind to the task and left the gym to head home.

On the roof after Krillin had told them to leave while he distracts Videl, Gohan and Lime were discussing the plans for the evening.

"Well, I promised Goten I'd train him and Trunks if he was good today, so I need to ring home, then go and get Trunks if I'm allowed, then we go home. Sound good?" Gohan asked, looking down to the brown haired beauty standing next to him.

She nodded as Gohan dialled his home number into his phone.

"Hello?" A child's voice answered.

"Hey Goten, it's me."

"BIG BROTHER! Are you coming home yet? Can we train?"

"That depends, have you been a good boy today?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I done all my homework and I helped mom around the house ALL DAY!" Goten exclaimed with immense pride in his voice.

"Thatt'a boy. Now go put mom on the phone and I'll be home soon."

"Kay. Bye Big brother." Goten said happily as he handed the phone to Chi-chi.

"Hello Gohan."

"Hey, Mom. Was just calling to ask if you want us to pick Trunks up on the way home?"

"Yes, thank you Gohan, and I'm guessing you enjoyed your surprise today?" Chi-Chi teased with a small laugh.

"Heh heh heh, Yeah I can't complain. I'll be home soon, bye Mom."

"BYE MOM!" Lime shouted from next to Gohan causing Chi-Chi to laugh and return their goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

Looking back down to Lime, Gohan told her they need to find a alley way to take of from, as they had already gained too much attention from the roof. Walking back down the stairs, Lime noticed Videl leaving the gym and making sure Gohan didn't see Videl, Lime put her arms through Gohan's who seemed happy enough to let her do it. Much to the annoyance of Videl.

_ARRRGGHH!..Get off him!.. you don't deserve him... wait... she knows I'm here... so she must know I like him... but she's so much closer to him...damn... but she called him her best friend... not boy friend... I need to know more about him... he's hiding something..._

Deciding that she needed to know more about the couple, Videl followed them through the streets of Satan City.

_They say they live in the mountains, but they are walking home... _

Up ahead of Videl, Gohan had already noticed Videl following them and decided to see just how determined she was.

"Come on," Gohan said to his friend, "Lets drive to pick up Trunks, lets see if she's willing to follow us all the way there." Gohan finished with a smirk.

Nodding and grinning evilly, Lime de-capsulised her car and they set off for West City. Although Gohan didn't need a car as he was the fastest thing on the planet, Lime did need one.

Although it was only a twenty minute drive to Capsule Corp. on the edge of West City, Gohan and Lime had huge fun driving through different streets, with Gohan using his senses to locate Videl in her jet copter.

It wasn't until Gohan's stomach told them that is was dinner time, that they headed straight for the large domed building. Stopping outside and de-capsulating their car, Gohan and Lime walked straight up to the reinforced doors. Much to Videl's surprise, they simply high-fived the guards and walked straight into the complex.

_So he has a personally build food capsule, they both are allowed to walk into Capsule Corp. like they own the place, and they know the three time 'World martial Championship'__ Semifinalist __like the are best friends...I need to find to more..._

As Videl turned her jet copter around, Gohan and Lime reached the door of Capsule Corp. and they were immediately jumped on by Trunks, who then settled himself in Lime's arms.

"Are you guys here to take me to your house? I could have flown myself there." Trunks said proudly from Lime's arms although he was obviously happy they had come to see him.

"Yeah, we know you could have, Trunks, Your getting stronger by the day." Gohan complimented and held his arm out for Trunks to climb up it and sit on his shoulders.

"I wanted to come and say hi to your mom any ways."

"Well lets go. FORWARD!" Trunks commanded his 'horse', causing Gohan to stop and look up at him with an amused smile. "Please?" Trunks added with the cutest face he could muster.

"Your mothers been teaching you well Trunks." Lime giggled as them made their way through the many corridors to Bulma's lab.

"Hey! Bulma!" Gohan called as he opened the door into Bulma's lab.

"Hey Gohan, and Hey Lime." Bulma responded with a smile. "So you enjoyed your surprise Gohan?"

"Was I the only one who didn't know about you joining today?" Gohan asked looking down at Lime who grinned happily.

"I didn't know, Gohan." Trunk declared, high-fiving Gohan's hand after the eldest demi-Saiyan held it in the air.

Laughing at the two boy's antics, Bulma lead them into the kitchen for a quick snack before they headed home.

"Now. You be good Trunks. Listen to Lime, Gohan and Aunt Chi-Chi. Understand?"

Trunks nodded excitedly, clearly wanting to leave.

"Yes. Listen to the boy, son." A much deeper voice said from behind them. "Listen well, and train hard. You are fortunate to have the two strongest living creatures in the known universe teaching you. I expect great things from you. You are a Saiyan after all." Vegeta said as he walked through the room, exiting at the other end, with a nod to Gohan and Lime and a small smile to Bulma.

"Well. Lets go you two." Gohan said as he headed to the door with the other three in tow.

"Bye Bulma." Gohan and Lime both said after hugging their friend and waited for Trunks to say good bye to his mother.

"Bye mom." Trunks waved as he hugged Bulma and jumped up to hover next to Gohan who was holding Lime with her hands around his neck.

As they took off towards Gohan's home, Gohan's face broke out into an evil smirk as he look down to Lime and over to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks?" Gohan called.

"Don't you dare." Lime threatened as Trunks looked over.

"Wanna race?" Gohan's smile became even wider as Trunks blasted off leaving Gohan looking down at Lime.

"I hate you Gohan."

"Hold on tight." Gohan winked and Lime screamed as Gohan took off at speeds that easily made him over take Trunks and land outside his house a few minutes before Trunks came shooting down next to him.

"No fair!" Trunks pouted as they walked into the house only to be tackled to the ground by Goten.

* * *

Well hows that one? A nice long one for you.

keep reviewing please :)


	5. Chapter 5 Good news or Bad news?

**Disclaimer -****_I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect._**

"Hey Trunks?" Gohan called.

"Don't you dare." Lime threatened as Trunks looked over.

"Wanna race?" Gohan's smile became even wider as Trunks blasted off leaving Gohan looking down at Lime.

"I hate you Gohan."

"Hold on tight." Gohan winked and Lime screamed as Gohan took off at speeds that easily made him over take Trunks and land outside his house a few minutes before Trunks came shooting down next to him.

"No fair!" Trunks pouted as they walked into the house only to be tackled to the ground by Goten.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Good News and Bad News

"Okay, You two. Got wash your hands. It's dinner time!" Gohan commanded of the two younger demi-Saiyans, stopping them discussing how much stronger Gohan was going to make them.

"YEEAAAHH!" They both jumped and punched the air before running straight for the bathroom to get washed. Like all Saiyans, they loved food.

"Hey mom." Gohan and Lime said in unison as they entered the kitchen, moving to wash their hands in the sink.

"Hello, you two. Dinner will be ready in five minutes, and Lime, your room is ready for you to drop your stuff in. It's all capsulised right?"

"Yeah, than you so much, Chi-Chi." Lime said with a big smile, and after giving the older woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she ran to her new room to drop her stuff off.

"It's our pleasure dear, you practicably live here any ways, this just makes it official." Chi-Chi laughed as Gohan started to tell her about their day.

Sitting down on the table after Gohan had finished, Chi-Chi simply said two words.

"DINNERS READY!" It was only a matter of seconds until Lime and the chibi's were at the table.

"Now, before you three Saiyans eat everything, Let me and Lime take our portion first," Chi-chi ordered, looking at the three drooling boys. Satisfied that her and Lime had enough food, Chi-Chi prepared for the worst.

"Begin." She said as she watched her mountain of food disappear. Lime and Chi-Chi had a pleasant conversation over dinner, or as pleasant as it can be with three young Saiyans eating like animals in-between you.

After the five of them had eaten, Gohan planned the training for the evening.

"Okay Guys, go outside and start some warm ups. Nothing to drastic." Gohan added hastily as they ran off. Shaking his head, Gohan turned back to Lime and his mother. "If you two don't mind, I could use both your help. Me and Vegeta have decided to document their training to track their progress, Bulma's building a graph from the data to show how strong they should become, but I wont be able to write things down when I'm teaching."

Lime seemed quite excited to help, but Chi-Chi wasn't sure.

"Come on mom, Goten will have to look at the graphs and decide on which part he needs to improve on."

"It'll be like studying and training all pushed in to one!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she marched straight out the door towards the chibi's, determined to help.

"Nicely done." Lime commented as they watched Chi-Chi walk over to Goten and Trunks and made them stand to attention.

Smiling and holding his hand out for a high-five, Gohan and Lime joined his mother and the kids.

"Right you two. Me and Vegeta are working together to train you. We'll be keeping a record and passing between us." The eyes of both boys widened in wonder at the thought of being trained by both Vegeta and Gohan. "Since this is the first session, I need to test where your both at before we start." Gohan pulled out a capsule from his bag and threw it onto the floor, to reveal a range of strange equipment and two clipboards. "Right, Mom do you want to do Goten's?" Getting a solid nod Gohan passed Goten's clip board to Chi-Chi and Trunk's to Lime. "Any questions before we begin?"

to Gohan's shock, all four people put their hands up.

"Ok Goten?"

"Will you be teaching me to fly today?"

"Sure thing squirt, but I need to asses yours and Trunk's level first, that's why mom and Lime are here. Ok Trunks?"

"Will they be here everything we train?" Trunks asked, clearly scared by the crowd watching him train.

"Nope, just this time, or if I ever need help again. Mom?"

"What exactly do you need me and Lime for?" At this Lime lowered her hand.

"Well, I need to assess their levels for weighted clothing, and I need to test their basic strength, which you both can help me with." They both looked a little scared at the thought of testing the strength of the two little Saiyans, but said nothing against it, Gohan wouldn't let them become hurt... they hoped.

Lifting up two strange poles, Gohan beckoned Lime and chi-Chi over to him and gave them a pole each and asked them to hold it so it was vertical. The poles were surprisingly light and when they were put on the ground, little legs came out to help stabilise them. Once they had it in the ground, a little marker appeared near the top of the poles.

"Right boys, stand under a pole, Goten your with mom, Trunks, your with Lime." Trunks seemed to be the happier with the pair s he walked to stand in front of Lime. "Alright. Do you see that little marker sticking out the pole?" They both nodded. "Without using any ki to enhance your strength, I want you to jump and touch it. Remember no ki. I will sense it if you do and you'll have to do it again. OK. Jump." Gohan commanded the boys who both jumped and easily touched the marked that was about ten feet in the air.

"Good. Now Lime, Mom can you use the little dial to move it to thirty feet?" They all watched as the markers moved higher and the poles extended.

"Cool." Commented Trunks.

"Your mom is a genius Trunks." Lime added.

"Any ways, Reach that one guys." They both nodded and jumped. "Ah Trunks, Do it again. You used a little ki." Trunks jumped straight away and again reached the marker.

"Ok, good. Your getting close to your limit with out ki though. Fifty feet please." Gohan asked with a smile. "Ok. Jump." This time however, Trunks managed to barley reach it while Goten fell about two feet short." Gohan nodded and looked closely at the two boys.

"Right, Lime can you write fifty feet for Trunks, and mom can you write forty-eight feet for Goten. Thanks." He waited for them to finish before lowing the poles back down and placing them on the floor again. "You can either stay and watch or you can go, its up to you." Gohan added with a smile but a very serious smile.

"It's alright, son. We'll go and have a chat and prepare a little snack for when your done." Chi-Chi replied as she pulled Lime away, back to the house.

"Did you not want to watch, Chi-Chi?"

"Oh, Gohan has been working on this with Vegeta for months. They've planned everything and made weird training equipment like them poles. It's for the best that we don't interfere, you could see how serious he was." Chi-Chi explained as Lime nodded and entered the house.

Back with the boys, Gohan was walking back towards the two chibis, noticing that Goten looked upset.

"What's up squirt?" Gohan asked, kneeling down in front of his brother.

"Trunks is stronger." Goten pouted, while Trunks looked torn between being smug and feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Goten, Trunks is older so it's only natural that he's a little bit stronger." Gohan explained while ruffling his hair. Noticing his younger brother cheer up, Gohan prepared for the next part of the training.

"Right, Trunks, I'm going to get your started on your weighted training while I teach Goten to fly."

Trunks followed Gohan to the pile of equipment, and was given a dark blue under shirt, wrist bands and new boots.

"Put these on Trunks, I've tried to keep them matching you gi, so just come on over when your done. Chop chop." Gohan ordered as he walked back to Goten. "Right, Goten. Flying time. What I want you to do is to use your energy. To fly you simply need to bring that energy out below you and push yourself upwards with it."

Gohan watched as Goten started bouncing up and down. "No, no, Goten. Don't jump...use your energy."

"Oh" Goten replied in an innocent tone as he started to push his energy out below him. Watching his brother slowly rise of the ground, Gohan was interrupted by Trunks pulling on his leg.

"These are heavy, Gohan." Trunks complained as he looked up at Gohan.

"Well, it wouldn't make your stronger if they were lighter now, would it?" Gohan smirked as them both turned around too see Goten flying shakily about ten feet of the floor.

"Look! I'm a Birdie! I'm a Birdie! Hehehehe." Goten cheered as he continued to fly shakily forward.

"That's great Goten, now try landing." Gohan instructed as Goten lowered to the floor. "Way to go squirt, now take of again and try flying faster and higher." Goten nodded and took off again, flying higher and faster.

"Ok, Trunks." Gohan asked while turning around and looking down at his younger brother. "How are you finding the new gear?"

"I can barely move... Unless I can go super.." Trunks smirked as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and started hopping around like the clothes weighted nothing.

"Tr-Trunks? Yo-Your a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked, his mouth hanging wide open. "Since when?"

"A few month ago.. I think..." Trunks said shrugging, as if it was nothing big. "But do you know what's better than a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked Gohan with a evil smirk.

"Two Super Saiyans!" Goten shouted as he dropped next to Trunks and transformed into a Super Saiyan as well.

"You too? Since when?"

"I don't remember." Goten replied with his hand behind his head and a big smile on his face, just like his brother and father.

"Does your father know Trunks?" Gohan asked the young boy, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"I don't think so... why?"

"No reason, but we can skip a few part of the training and go straight to the sparing." Gohan announced, sounding excited.

"Come on Goten, we can take him!" Trunks exclaimed as he dropped into his fighting stance, Goten following suit.

"Hold on boys. You need the correct weights on first." Gohan exclaimed as he walked over to the boys and held a hand about each of their heads. Charging his energy, he increased the weights of their clothing so they were both struggling to move.

"Now, bring it on." Gohan smirked as he dropped into his fighting stance that had changed dramatically since his fight with Cell.

_****FLASHBACK****_

A few years after Cells defeat, a 15 year Gohan and Vegeta were training, however, over the years they both began to notice Gohan's increasing difficulty to fight as he always has done. Stopping their current spar, Vegeta decided this topic needed discussing.

"You are still not fighting correctly, Gohan. You need to solve this."

"Yeah I know, I think I know why too." Gohan sighed in reply.

"I shall leave you it. Spend some time in here on this. Myself and the Namek will help you test it out when you are finished." Vegeta nodded in understanding.

Gohan nodded in thanks as Vegeta walked out of the GR and towards the kitchen in Capsule Corp. Entering the room, Vegeta was immediately confronted by Lime.

"Where's Gohan?" She asked, knowing that no matter how tough Vegeta was on the outside, he would not harm one who was able to calm the heart of a Saiyan. Lime had known for a year or two that Gohan was practicably indestructible, but she still felt worried every time he and Vegeta finished training and both needed a few hours in their personal regeneration tanks which Bulma had infused their own DNA for increased healing abilities.

"He is training, young one. He needs to change his whole fighting style. This is something he must do alone. I can not help him." Vegeta explained calmly as he walked over to sit next to Bulma who was waiting for food from Chi-Chi. He would not insult the girl for worrying about Gohan's well being, he knew that she was new to the concept of Saiyans, but he also know how Bulma worried about himself. Although he would never say it out loud, he was pleased that Gohan had someone to worry over him, it would stop Gohan being too reckless and but his life at risk, much like Bulma done for him.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Bulma asked once he sat down next to her.

"I'll explain once the monk and that blasted android get here."

"Huh? Krillin's nearly here? Good, I'll go meet them at the door."

Bulma returned a few minutes later with Eighteen, Krillin and Marron.

"Your just in time, Vegeta was about to explain why Gohan needs a whole new fighting style." Bulma said with curiosity as both Eighteen and Krillin looked up with interest.

"Let me put Marron with Goten and Trunks, They're sleeping in Trunks's room." Chi-Chi interrupted and left the room with the young girl as Vegeta turned to the rest of the group.

"I suspect you two fighters will understand this easier than these two, so you can help explain it once I am finished." Vegeta began, nodding at Eighteen and Krillin, clearly enjoying the attention. "As you have noticed, the boy has grown in the past couple of years. This change has forced him to move away from his old fighting style."

"What was his old fighting style?" Lime asked, becoming more interested.

"He used to use his size and speed to his advantage. Being as small as he was during my invasion, Namek and the Cell Games, he was able to stand directly in front of his enemy. He would be so close to them that they're larger limbs would not allow them to attack him correctly, they would have to back off before attacking. His much smaller size allowed his to attack and such short range and be much hard to hit. Although, he was out matched against every opponent, he could give them a good fight, especially when he got angry."

"And now as he has grown to be quite tall... he has to rethink his whole fighting tactic completely." Eighteen finished. Vegeta just nodded before Krillin continued.

"So what do you reckon his new style will be like?" He asked the group.

"Being the only one besides the Namek who can put up a fight against him, I'd say he'd still focus on his speed. Although he is stronger that us, he speed is much greater. But lets go and see for our selves." Vegeta smirked as he stood up and led the group to the GR.

They entered the viewing room that Bulma had installed so she could watch Gohan and Vegeta train and they all looked at Gohan who was in a new stance that none of them have seen before. They all looked at this new stance but only Vegeta was able to figure it out.

"Interesting...he appears to have done it." The Saiyan Prince said out loud to himself.

"Done what?" Bulma asked.

"He's managed to incorporate all the strengths of the different fighting styles he's trained with. But he's managed to form them around his own style."

"I can see a part of my own style in there... and a part of Piccolo's and Goku's, and even some of..." Krillin began.

"Mine" Vegeta finished. "It's genius. In that stance he can continuously change to fight with the strengths of anyone of us. The Namek's defence, your focus on ki manipulation, his own speed, Kakarots manoeuvrability, and my physical strength."

"But that's still a very defensive stance." Eighteen said, understanding everything that was going on with Bulma and Lime still watching Gohan. "This new style focus's on reacting to the offence of an enemy."

"Yeah, it is." A new voice, interrupted them, as they turned to see Gohan grinning up at them through the glass. "But it allows me to counter very easily." Gohan explained as he walked out of the GR and waited for the others to join him.

"I had already created most of this stance before, I just needed time to finish it off. I also have a tactic for offensive fighting." Gohan began to explain as the rest of the group joined him. "I have learned to focus on a specific form depending on the opponent I am facing." While Vegeta, Eighteen and Krillin understood what he was explaining, Bulma and Lime did not.

Gohan began to explain to the two non fighters as the other three headed back inside.

"Well if I'm facing some one like Piccolo, who has a strong defence and waits for an error from his opponent, I'll use my energy to increase my strength to brake his block. Say I'm fighting Vegeta, who has great physical strength, I'll use my speed to get around him and attack him from the sides, avoiding his fists. Understand?" He asked with a happy smile.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

The spar with the two Demi-Super Saiyan was just as fun as Gohan had hoped. The challenge of fighting both boys was interesting as he blocked and dodged them until they were worn out. He had enjoyed forcing them into errors, teaching them to keep their defence up, even while in attack.

However, what impressed him the most, was how well they worked together. They would fight in perfect sync as if they could communicate telepathicly. They would try weird combinations of attacks that they had seen the other Z-fighters use over the years.

Despite being hugely stronger then them both combined, there was one moment where the ingenuity of the boys managed to floor him.

Trunks had rushed Gohan and while Gohan was helping Trunks's form, Goten started powering up a Kamehameha behind them. Sensing this, Gohan knocked Trunks to the floor, before rounding on Goten.

Smirking, Gohan prepared to deflect the attack and made no effort to move as Goten released the beam. This is when the boys teamwork truly showed. Trunks had recovered from being knocked down and flew in front of Goten's beam, he let the beam hit his feet, and much to Gohan's shock, the beam allowed Trunks to ride it. Straight towards Gohan.

Gohan knew they had something planned, but didn't expect the move Trunks made. The young prince brought his open fingers to each side of his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted as Gohan was blinded. Trunks had dropped off the beam and Gohan was hit straight in the chest by it, knocking him straight to the floor.

Grunting to his feet, Gohan looked up at the smirking boys. "Nicely done you guys. I didn't see that coming." He dusted himself off and floated up to hover in front of them. "So was it Tien who taught you that move, Trunks?"

Trunks shook his head. "Kirllin showed us both. Said it was very useful in a fight, and we should test it out on you."

"Well I may have to get revenge on him." Gohan smirked before phasing behind the boys, grabbing their ankles and throwing them to the floor. The fight continued for another half an hour before Gohan called it to an end.

"Ok Guys, Not bad, but your way to slow. You work well as a team though. Anyway, I want you to wear those weighted clothes all the time from now on. Understand?" The boys nodded. "You can take them off to sleep, and I have some spares here. I'll assess your improved strength and speed in a week. Now. It's food time, then we'll spar again later."

"ALRIGHT!" The boys chorused before running back towards the house.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan was happily sleeping on his camp bed in his room. He had given Lime his bed as Goten and Trunks had decided that falling asleep in Lime's bed would be a good idea. He was suddenly woken by somebody jumping on his stomach, his mind instantly thought 'Goten', but this person was bigger than Goten.

Groggily opening his eyes Gohan saw a streak of brown hair, before he was actually jumped on by Goten, right on his chest, then by Trunks who jumped on to his face. Sighing and silently cursing himself for not seeing this coming, Gohan decided for revenge. He slowly started to lift himself up of the bed. He used his energy to keep his body horizontal as he rose of the ground. Much to the shock of the other three, who were thrown of the bed as Gohan flipped over and landed on top of them, pinning them to the bed.

"Gerroff!" a mumbled voice under Gohan mumbled. Although this was ignored as Gohan pretended to sleep. He managed to keep them trapped for a couple of minutes until Lime started tickling him.

" Ha Ha Ha...ooffff!" Gohan mumbled as he rolled straight of the bed and onto the floor, with Lime lying on top of him.

"Good morning to you too Lime." Gohan said sarcastically as he stood up and pulled his best friend up with him.

"Oh hello you two, When did you get here." Gohan asked with a smile as the two boys stuck their tongues out at him before jumping onto his shoulders. "Right, as much as I enjoy playing with you three, I do need to get ready, so shooo!" Gohan said as he threw the two little Saiyans out the window and closed it before turning back to Lime.

"I'll erm... go through the door." She said sarcastically as she walked through the door laughing.

Chuckling to himself, Gohan quickly showered and got ready for school before heading downstairs for his breakfast.

"Morning mom." Gohan said as he joined the rest of the group at the table, Goten and Trunks were both drooling at the pile of food.

"Hello Gohan." His mother smiled as he sat down and the feeding frenzy began.

Breakfast was over quickly, as Gohan and Lime were preparing to leave for school.

"Ok you two." Lime said as Gohan stood next to her looking serious looking down at the boys. "Behave yourselves, and fly safe to Capsule Corp. Behave your self for Bulma, or Goten can't stay over, Alright?"

"Yeah, and train hard today too, put those weights on as soon as we leave and keep them on all day."

"YES SIR!" The boys saluted before they jumped on Gohan and Lime.

"BOYS!" They heard Chi-Chi's voice shout as they sat in the arms on Gohan and Lime. "Oh there you are." Chi-Chi said as she appeared in the door way.

"Yeah, mom. We were just saying good bye to big brother and sister." Goten said with a huge smile on his face as he jumped down from Lime and stood next to his mother and held her hand. Trunks jumped down after Goten and stood on his other side.

"Now have a good day you two. Lean lots and behave yourself." Chi-Chi told them as they walked up to her and each kissed a cheek at the same time, before Lime threw her arms around Gohan and he lifted off into the air.

"Bye mom." They chorused as Gohan lifter them higher.

"FLY SAFE!" Chi-Chi yelled as she watched them fly away, before turning around and leading the two chibi's back into the house.

"Come on Gohan! Slow DOWN!" Lime screamed as Gohan started accelerating and doing loops in the air.

"Fine." Gohan pouted. "Your no fun." He smirked as she playfully punched his cheek before moving her hand back around his neck.

As they were flying towards their school, they heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots.

"Gohan, you have to help." Lime ordered.

"But what about you?"

"Just let me stay on a rooftop somewhere. I'll keep in touch while your off saving the day again." She finished while rolling her eyes, causing a busts of acceleration as revenge. "Not fair!" Lime pouted as Gohan set them on a roof, looking down at her seriously.

"Stay low, just use our link if your in trouble. I wont be long." Gohan said with concern and fear.

"Relax Gohan. I know I'm safe here. But I'll be extra careful for you." She quickly jumped and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Go get them, big brother." She smiled as he laughed and transformed into a Super Saiyan and slowly lifted into the air. "But hurry! We'll be late!" She called out as he used an after-image to disappear with hi hand scratching the back of his neck.

Landing on the scene of the gunshots, Gohan instantly felt a bullet moving straight for him. Letting his natural ki stop the bullet from hitting, Gohan looked around to see Videl lying on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Videl!" Gohan said as he appeared next to her, looking over her condition. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" She snapped, looking up at the person next to her. _Who is this guy? Is he the guy who caught that rocket at the bank the other day?... and is he glowing? _She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound gunfire, and instantly covered her face with her arms.

Looking up, Videl saw the Golden Fighter standing in front of the guy with the gun, bending the barrel. Climbing to her feet, Videl saw the man to her left but it was too late, he had already lifted his gun and fired at her. She could only close her eyes and wait.

_Well I enjoyed my life so far... at least I died helping people...I never got my chance to find someone...or Gohan...wait Gohan?...why am I thinking of him in my dying moments...more importantly... why am I not dead? _ Slowly opening her eyes, Videl again saw the Golden Fighter standing in front of her, with the crook who shot at her knocked out at his feet, her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked, turning around to look at Videl. She just nodded as Gohan began to lift of the ground, waving at her with a smile on his face. Videl just grumbled as she nodded to the Chief of Police before getting back in her jet copter and flying towards school.

_I'm on my way Lime. _Gohan said telepathicly to Lime, his fingers two fingers to his temple. It was an idea of Krillin's to use the fingers, as that way he would need less concentration as he could increase the energy of his telepathy using his fingers, thus allowing him to fly while communicating.

_It's about time. _Lime replied with a giggle.

"That desperate to get to school?" Gohan asked with a smirk as he landed next to Lime and turned back to normal. Not letting Lime reply he continued. "If your that keen I'll get us there in no time." Gohan shrugged as he moved behind Lime and picked her up before she could react and he took them to school in a around ten seconds.

"I hate it when you do that." Lime grumbled as Gohan put her down in an empty alley near their school.

"What? I really thought you were desperate to get here." Gohan said with a innocent smile as they walked out of the alley. They walked towards the school and started to wait by the gates. They onle waited for a few minutes until they were spotted by Erasa and Videl. Lime, who had noticed Videl, jumped and put her arms around Gohan's neck.

"You'll regret that one Gohan." She whispered into his ear, referring to Gohan's flying as she landed, linked arm with him and walked toward Erasa and Videl.

"Have you guys heard the news." Erasa asked bouncing with excitement.

"Er.." Gohan started before Erasa interrupted.

"THE BULMA BRIEFS! Is coming in this morning to give us a talk on her company!"

"WHAT!" Gohan and Lime yelled in unison.

"And that's not all. Videl's father is coming over tomorrow to talk about his fight with Cell too!" Erasa finished as Gohan and Lime looked down to Videl to see that she was as about excited as they were. The following silence was broken by the bell for the beginning of the day. Erasa and Videl hurried off to get good seats to see Bulma, leaving Gohan and Lime to follow slowly behind, not looking forward to this.

* * *

Walking in to the main assembly hall, Gohan and Lime found themselves among the last students to arrive in to the hall, however, Bulma had not arrived yet.

_Good _Thought Gohan, _At least we wont be embarrassed straight away._

Sitting down with his best friend at the back of the hall, Gohan looked up just in time to see Bulma walking in to the hall and up to the front where all of her speaking stuff was already prepared for her.

The chatter in the hall quietened almost instantly as all the students were looking in awe at the most important business person in history was standing in front of them.

"Ok," Bulma began. "Before I get started talking to you all today, could I have a quick word with Gohan and Lime?" Bulma asked. The rest of the school was in shock and awe as the two loners and the biggest nerd in the school seemed to be known by Bulma.

"Well that lasted long." Gohan sighed down to Lime.

Rising to his feet and making his way to the front with Lime just behind him, Gohan began scratching the back of his neck in the famous Son way when embarrassed as Bulma began talking to them.

"Well Gohan hun, since you've seen everyone of my inventions, helped design half of them and hell you even made some of your own for me, not to mention knowing your way around Capsule Corp. better than everyone except me, you don't really need to be here." Bulma, Gohan and Lime all grinned, as the rest of the class was in complete shock as Gohan and Bulma seemed to be as close as family, However, they were snapped out of it when Bulma started talking again. "And you Lime are almost as smart, and have helped come up with half of the ideas here. Which I guess we have Chi-Chi to blame. So you don't really need to be here either. so...you can help with this little job I have for you." Bulma's smile was almost evil as Gohan and Lime looked each other with growing fear in their eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing you can't handle, it's just that Chi-Chi was busy." Bulma continued grinning while sudden realisation began to show its self on Gohan's face.

"What does she mean Gohan?" Asked Lime in a whisper.

"Brace yourself Lime" Was all Gohan could reply before he was cut of by a small but powerful load threw its self at him, while the other one when straight for lime.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"BIG SISTER TOO!"

"You know she's not really your big sister, right Goten?" Trunks asked after looking up from sitting on Lime's chest after successfully knocking her to the floor.

"Well Gohan's not your big brother either!"Goten countered, looking up from sitting on Gohan's stomach, who was also knocked to the floor.

"Well, I wish he was." Trunks pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, I wish Lime was my sister too." Goten agreed. And they both grinned and nodded at each other, forgetting they were both sitting on Gohan and Lime.

"You know they both really do love you two and they idolise you Gohan."Bulma said with a soft smile on her face. She always melted when watching Gohan with the two young demi-saiyans.

Gohan smiled at Bulma as he started to stand while lifting Goten up on to his left shoulder. When he looked down, Trunks was sitting on Limes stomach with a large grin and holding his two hands up in peace signs, apparently remembering that he had just floored Lime and was currently sitting on her.

Although Gohan had an amused smile, he only had to say "Trunks" to make the young half saiyan jump off Lime and up on to Gohan's other shoulder. Helping Lime on to her feet, Gohan looked back up to Trunks on his shoulder, who bowed his head and apologised to Lime for knocking her over.

"That's alright Trunks, it's nice to see you too."Lime replied to Trunks while looking up at him and smiling while ruffling his hair.

Trunk's grin became larger as he began to look immensely pleased with himself, Goten however, looked rather jealous.

"What about me" Goten pouted, hanging his head low looking deeply upset. Realising what was happening, quicker than Gohan had, Lime held her arms out in front of her for Goten to jump in to, and smiled up at the young demi-saiyan. "Of course it's good to see you Goten, it always is."

This caused Goten to cheer up immediately and dive straight in to Lime's arms. The laughing from Gohan, Lime and trunks was broken by a collective, "awww". From the entire female population of the school hall, except Videl, who continued to stare at Gohan and Lime in total shock.

_How do they know Bulma Briefs? There is defiantly something strange about that Gohan Son, and that Lime too, and how did they know Bulma's son too?...wait... did that other kid say big brother? And big sister?... he does look like Gohan, similar hair too...black and spiking out of control._

Videl's thoughts were snapped back to reality as Gohan's voice reached her ears.

"How long do you want them out of your hair Bulma? And where's Vegeta?"Gohan asked the laughing woman on the stage.

"He's been good this week and not blown up or destroyed anything at all so I thought I'd give him a day off from these two, and oh not long. A couple hours maybe, but give me a call in a hour or so and I'll tell you if we're nearly done, I know you can get here from anywhere in no time."Bulma finished with a wink, while tapping her head to refer to their telepathic like. Gohan smirked back and nodded as Bulma went to speak to the two younger half saiyans. "Now you two," She started with a stern look on her face that made Gohan and Lime grin, the two pint size warriors look up in horror and the rest of the school jump in fear. "I don't need to tell you to listen to Gohan, you already know what happens if you don't." Goten and Trunks gulped and nodded. "However, you both need to listen to Lime too. Do as she asks, or I'll make Vegeta cook your dinner tonight." To the rest of the school, this seemed like a totally crazy punishment, However, all three demi-saiyans felt this was very serious and all jumped back a step after hearing it. Much to the humour of Lime and Bulma.

Not wanting the threats to get any worse, both Goten and Trunks nodded and replied in chorus to the young scientist. "We'll be good mom."This caused giggles from most of the hall as Gohan started to walk, however, he was called back by Bulma before he got very far.

"Hey, Gohan," She paused as Gohan turned and smiled at her waiting for her to continue. "Before I forget, there's a get together later, the whole gang. Everyone's spending the night, except Piccolo." Gohan and Bulma smiled at each other at Piccolo's 'lonely nature'. "Well, you and Lime are going to be there, I've already got your room sorted, you'll be sharing again for the space I'm afraid."During the conversation, Goten climbed out of Lime's arms and up Gohan's to sit next to Trunks.

Gohan looked down at Lime and she smiled at him and nodded before Gohan replied to his good friend. "Sure Bulma, that's all good by us."

Bulma was interrupted, before she could start, by Goten,who has been whispering to Trunks during the whole conversation from Gohan's shoulder.

"Oh Oh, can we sleep in the same room as Gohan and Lime?"

"Please mom!" Trunks begged. Both of them giving Bulma the puppy dog eye look.

Smiling at the two children, Bulma quickly came up with a plan.

"Well if its alright with Gohan and Lime, and if you both are good all day then I don't see why not."

"That's fine with us."Lime answered for her and Gohan as Goten and Trunks jumped up from Gohan's shoulder and high-fived before Trunks landed back on Gohan's shoulder while Goten fell in to Lime's arms again. With a smile to Bulma from the kids actions Gohan turned to head out the hall with Trunks on his shoulder, Lime in follow with Goten in her arms, the four of them waving to Bulma and saying their goodbyes.

"Bye you guys."

"Bye Bulma." Said Gohan

"Bye Bulma." Echoed Lime

"Bye Miss Bulma." Waved Goten

"Bye mom."Finished Trunks.

"Right, now that's sorted where was I?"Bulma stated and moved to her post on the stage be was interrupted by the school headteacher.

"I'm sorry Mrs Briefs, but I think it would be important for both Gohan and Lime to hear your presentation, I thi-"He was interrupted but Bulma lifting her hand and with a smile she replied.

"Oh please, Gohan could take over and run my company as good as I do tomorrow if I asked him too, and him and Lime's the only person who can rival Gohan's knowledge of my company and they are both over there so much they have their own rooms."Seeing the look of doubt on the head teachers face, Bulma continued her explanation. "They already know everything I am going to talk about, and I'll go over it tonight when they both come over later" She finished with a smile before turning back to the class who were frozen in shock.

"Okay guys, sorry for the wait. Now before I begin, does anyone have any questions?"This was met with a silence as Bulma looked at all the confused faced before a certain daughter of a 'hero' regained her composure, and raised her hand. "Yes, you, Miss?"

"Videl Satan, Miss Briefs"

"Please, just call me Bulma. Now what was your question?" Bulma said politely, trying not to laugh at the daughter of Mr Satan.

"Well how do you know Gohan and that Lime girl, and why do they not need to be here?"

"Well nosey one aren't you," Bulma said with a hint of annoyance, her voice rising with every word, her humour at Videl disappearing instantly. "Well I've known Gohan almost all his life and 'That Lime Girl', happens to be his best friend and a very good friend of mine. So show her some respect. And they don't need to be here, BECAUSE they already know more about my company than any of you will ever know. Now lets begin."

Videl quickly sat down with an ashamed looked on her face. _I can't believe I've upset the most important person in the world with the first thing I ever say to her... she's probably more important than my dad right now... even though he beat Cell. Damn...why did I have to talk about Lime like that out loud!... she's obviously a good friend of Gohan and Bulma. But Gohan did look cute with those kids...wait? What? Damn brain, I don't think about boys like that!...ah who am I kiddng... I __like Gohan like that...but that little kid did look like Gohan...hmmm...I'll find out about him...wait Bulma's started. _Pulling herself out of her own thoughts Videl started to listen.

* * *

"Okay guys, two things. One, Where are your training clothes? And two, what should we do for the day?" Gohan asked the group as he and Lime placed the kids on the ground outside the school.

"Well mom told us not to wear them when we came to see you at school. She said we might hurt Lime when we wear them." Trunks explained to Gohan, who smiled and nodded.

"Well that makes sense." Gohan said as Goten started hopping up and down.

"Oh Oh OH, can we go to the lake near home, Gohan? Please Please Please?" Goten begged his big brother while bouncing up and down with a hopeful smile on his face.

"We could," Trunks began before Gohan had a chance to answer. "But Lime doesn't know how to fly." He finished looking proud of his logic, placing his hands on his hips in a very 'Vegeta' way.

This caused Goten to stop jumping and to look down. "I wanted to go to the lake."

"Well, Gohan could carry me." Lime pointed out with a smile as she ruffled Goten's hair but continued after looking up at Gohan. "If that's alright with you, Gohan."

Goten began jumping up and down again looking excited at Limes idea.

"Of course. That's fine" Gohan answered with a smile at the three people with him.

"So can we go Big Brother? Please?"Goten continued asking still bouncing up and down looking excited.

"Sure thing Squirt! But we need to get to a roof top so no one will see us."

"Yeeey!" Goten screamed while jumping higher with his fist raised in the air. "Come on Trunks. Lets go." With that Goten ran of to the nearest ally to jump on to the roof.

"Alright alright." Trunks waved his hand at his friend before running after him. "Come on slow pokes." Trunks whined as Lime and Gohan still stood staring at where the kids were running off to. Before Gohan looked over to Lime, winked, smirked, and started to run towards Goten and Trunks.

_They're all so innocent. _Lime thought happily.

"Hey! Come back here Gohan!" Lime shouted after coming back to her senses and started to chase after Gohan while laughing.

Lime reached the alley where she saw the tree Saiyans run into, but it was empty when she arrived.

"Come on guys!" Lime said sighing. "You do this every time...you run off...you hide...Gohan jumps out and lifts meeeeeeeeaaagghhhh! GOHAN!" Lime screamed as she was lifted in the air from behind and landed on the roof. "That's two I owe you now Gohan." Lime smirked as she turned her back on her Saiyan friend.

"Come on Lime, time to go. Goten's getting restless." Gohan said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to see Goten bouncing up and down.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Gohan and Lime chuckled at the scene as Trunks placed his hand on his head and shock it, embarrassed at the scene.

"Alright squirts. You ready?" Gohan asked as he and Lime walked over to them.

"Mmmhhmmm." The boys nodded in unison as Gohan placed his arm around Lime's waist and slowly lifted them both into the air.

"Good. Now go super and I'll see you at the lake." The younger Saiyans wasted no time in transforming and quickly blasting off towards the mountains.

"Well, lets go." Gohan smiled as he shot them off towards the lake.

* * *

_Bulma?_ Gohan called out to his friend, hoping she wasn't in the middle of a sentence.

_Gohan? _A voice replied into his head.

_Yeah Bulma, its me. Just checking how things are going?_

_Its all good, their just watching a video of us working, but I'm almost finished here. Time to bring them back._

_Sure thing Bulma. They both seem exhausted so they wont be too bad for the rest of the day._

_That's good. _Bulma smiled as she thought of a quite night. _Well see you in five._

_Kay bye Bulma._

"OKAY GUYS! TIME TO GO!" Gohan yelled to the two Chibis and Lime who were playing in the lake. "Power up guys and dry off, Lime I'll dry you." They all nodded as the boys powered up, their energy drying them as Lime walked up to Gohan who put his arms around his friend and let his energy surround her, leaving her dry in a couple of minutes.

"I'll never get used to that." Lime said as Gohan released her and they walked to stand with Goten and Trunks.

"OK you two." Gohan said to the kids. "You've been good today, so you can sleep in the same room as us." He finished with a smile at the beaming looks on the kids faces.

"Yeeeeaaahhh!" They called in unison while jumping in the air.

"Ok, Ok. Back to the roof." Gohan ordered as he pointed in the direction of Satan City and watched the two golden blurs shoot off towards the building.

Trunks and Goten landed on the building both looking proud at their speed, before they head a voice call out behind them.

"What took you guys?" Gohan asked as he and Lime were lying on the floor, relaxed as if they had been there for a while.

"B-But? How?" Trunks spluttered, clearly shocked and gutted that Gohan was much faster than him. Goten, however, was much more impressed.

"WOW! THAT WAS SOO COOL GOHAN! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" The young boy screamed as he bounced up and down in excitement.

"You'll be this fast if you train hard everyday. You too Trunks." Gohan added after noticing Trunks' interest.

"Well, That's all I have for now, but I'll be back to talk to one class later about joining my 'Capsule Experience Trip'. Which ever class wins will spend a fortnight in my company, watching us work while helping out where you can. Now any questions?" Bulma announced to the school, who seemed to scared to ask anything, but it was again Videl who raised her hand.

"Yes. Miss Satan, but I hope it is not an insult to my friends this time." Bulma added, still annoyed with the young girl.

_Oh crap...she hates me... she'll never chose my class now. _Videl thought dejectedly as she began to ask her question.

"You showed us a piece of metal that was almost indestructible." Videl started as Bulma nodded. "And you had your husband and Gohan try to punch through it... why did you not ask my father? I'm sure he would have been able to test it better than Gohan and your husband?" Videl asked carefully, hoping she had not angered the blue haired genius more.

There was a silence as Bulma looked at Videl with a black face, before she collapsed on the floor with laughter. The whole class stared in confusion as Gohan and the others walked back into the hall.

"Oh. Gohan." Bulma called within laughs, but she just collapsed and continued laughing again. It was now that Gohan noticed Videl standing looking angry.

"Uh...Bulma?" Gohan asked while Lime and the boys were watching Videl.

"She -She said-." Bulma took a deep breath before trying again. "She said, I should have asked her father to test the GR metal, as he would have tested it better that you or Vegeta could."

There was a moment of silence, until Bulma and Lime started howling with laughter, the boys looked confused and Gohan was clearly trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh thank you Miss Satan. I haven't laughed like that a few weeks. I'm defiantly choosing your class for 'Capsule Experience Trip'."

"Bulma!" Gohan's voice whined. "Do you not remember last time when me, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were there during your field trip?"

Bulma looked up as she thought back to that day, as Goten and Trunks looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"How could I forget! I had to rebuild most of the building! I can't believe the kids decided to throw the GR at you." Bulma exclaimed, but had to laugh. "Did you see those boys run? You and Vegeta haven't worked that well together since Cell."

"Cell? What do you mean Cell?" Videl asked, furious at being laughed at then totally ignored.

"Woman! I'm here for the boys." The hole hall looked over to see Vegeta walk into the room, claim his intent and leave, with the two young boys in tow.

"Nice to see you to Vegeta." Lime added sarcastically, causing Gohan and Bulma to laugh. The laughter was suddenly broken by a huge loud grumble.

"Well sounds like dinner time." Bulma said with a smirk at Gohan who was scratching the back of his neck, with a big smile on his face. "Come on you two, I've brought some food capsules." The three of them headed to the door as the bell went off for dinner time, causing the stampede of hungry people behind them heading towards the cafeteria.

Gohan, Lime and Bulma headed towards a spot under a big tree where Gohan and Lime had eaten the day before. Bulma threw the food capsule on the floor, and sat down to eat before Gohan finished everything.

As Lime and Bulma sat down next to Gohan, who had already started to eat, They were approached by Erasa, Videl and Sharpner. Erasa and Videl on the other side of Lime, and began to talk to them as Sharpner tried to sit between Lime and Bulma.

"Hello Ladi-ahhh." Sharpner was hit in the face by an empty bowl, as Bulma and Lime continued to look at each other.

"Thank you Gohan." They both said in unison, as Gohan saluted with two fingers, not taking his eyes of his food. Videl tried hard not to giggle at Gohan but she couldn't hold it in. She slapped her hands to her mouth causing Bulma to look between Gohan and Videl, before back to Lime and Erasa.

Lime gave Bulma a knowing look which Erasa copied when Bulma looked at her.

_So... the daughter of Mr Satan...has a thing for Gohan?... these next two weeks are going to be Great! _Bulma thought to herself as she continued to chat with Lime, Erasa and a blushing Videl.

As the bell for the end of Lunch went off, the group headed towards their class, where Bulma was going to tell them that she had chosen their class. However, the blue haired genius held Videl back for a private word as the others walked off. Videl had a look of fear on her face as she noticed the grinning look on Lime and Erasa.

"So.. you have a crush on our Gohan?" Bulma asked, smirking at the shocked face on Videl.

"What? NO! Of course I don..Fine! Maybe I do." Videl sighed and gave in after seeing the amused smile on Bulma's face. "If you noticed...Do you think he ha-?"

"Trust me, there is only one person in the world who is more naïve that Gohan. And that's his younger brother." Seeing the confused look in front of her, Bulma continued to explain. "You have to remember, Lime was the only girl he knew his age until he cam here. He's never liked a girl that way, or even been liked that way. So take it slow." Bulma said with a smile as she started to walk back towards the class, waiting half way for Videl to catch up.

_THE BULMA BRIEFS HAS JUST GIVEN ME ADVICE ON MY FIRST CRUSH! What the hell is up with your life Gohan?... I must find out... I want in... _Videl snapped herself out of her thoughts as she ran towards Bulma and back into the class.

Arriving in the class, Videl quickly ran up to her seat in front of Gohan, smiling at him, but giving Lima and Erasa a glare. She quickly turned to the front before the could reply as the teacher addressed the class.

"Ok you lot. Miss Briefs here has something to say to you." The teacher said as he nodded to Bulma and took a step back.

"Alright, I've chosen your class to be the class to take part in my own 'Capsule Experience Trip'." There was a murmur of excitement but it was quietened when Bulma raised her hands. "Now this is a two week trip, you'll be staying on site. I'll explain the more specific rules when we get there but there some that I have to say now, in front of these two lawyers." Bulma pointed at to the two men that were standing behind her.

"Ok, first up. I will give you a list of rules when we arrive, if you break these rules and become injured, Capsule Corp. will hold no blame. If you enter building three, which is the private sleeping quarters of my family and friends, with out a suitable excuse, you may be prosecuted for trespassing. Only Gohan and Lime are allowed in there from this room, unless you are invited." Bulma paused to see Gohan scratching the back of his head as the class looked around at them, while Lime was grinning at Bulma.

"Ok next. My husband. He has a short temper and has very little time for anybody. Anger him, and he will hurt you. Hit on me, and he will hurt you. Disrupt his training, and he will hurt you. Touch his food, and he will hurt you." The class nearly all had smiles, thinking that Bulma was joking, but she had to get the message across. "Show'em Gohan."

"But..."

"Now, or only one meal tonight." Bulma smirked at the look of horror on his face as he quickly stood, the whole class turning to look at him.

"Fine..." Gohan mumbled as he took of his shirt, his chest caught the eye of most of room.

_Oh my...he's...like...wow...don't let him see you blush... stupid face... he must be strong... but he eats so much... I wonder how he got a body like that?... it looks so hard... yet so soft... I wonder if I –NO! Bad Videl! No touching!... now listen to why he is taking his top off... that's a good girl...look at those scars... one on each arm... I want to kill who ever gave him them!... wait? What?... I need to know how he got them..._

Videl forced herself to listen to her mind as she came back to reality to see Gohan showing a huge scar on his right arm.

"I got this sparing with him, he called it punishment for stealing his food. Still, that was one fine hot-dog." Gohan smiled thinking of the hot-dog, when a voice pulled him out of his day dream.

"Gohan?"

"Huh?" Looking down he saw Videl looking up at him. "Yes Videl?" He said with a smile.

"How did you get that scar on your left shoulder?" Gohan froze. Lime and Bulma looked at each other. Staring down at Videl, before turning his head to look at the scar he received seven years ago. Bowing his head he began to put his top back on.

"I got that seven years ago. It's a reminder of the mistake I made." Gohan breathed out, his head still bowed, still standing. Lime lifter her hand and placed it on his shoulder, causing him to look up towards her smiling face.

"It's alright, Gohan. We're here." Gohan just smiled at her and sat down again.

"Any ways, like I was saying." Bulma announced, getting the classes attention again. "If you do something to anger my husband, he will hurt you. And you will be held accountable for your own actions. The only people my husband wont hurt, are myself, Lime, Gohan's Mother and our friends young daughter Marron. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are you telling us this before we get there?" A jock shouted out from the back.

"Because, if you do not agree to everything, you will not be allowed to take part. You all must have these forms signed by yourself and your parents. Except for you two, but Chi-Chi will say yes." Bulma added as she pointed to Gohan and Lime before smiling as she left a bunch of forms on the front desk. "Well, see you all next week." She called as she waved and let the room.

"Well, you can leave early today, that's all we have planed for you. But pick up a permission slip, or not trip for you." The teacher announced after Bulma had left, leading to a mad rush by the students to get a slip.

Lime just laughed as her and Gohan walked straight out the door and headed towards the roof.

"Hey! Gohan! Lime!" A voice called out to them from behind. Turning around, they saw Erasa and Videl running towards them, with Sharpner in tow.

"What...are...you...two...doing ...tonight?" Erasa asked, panting between each word. "We're going to the mall. You wanna come?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Sorry you guys..." Gohan started.

"But were going to Bulma's, she's having an old get together. It's been too long." Lime finished for him. "But maybe later in the week?" She quickly added.

"Sure. Have fun you two." Erasa said with a smile as she waved and turned to head back the way she came, Sharpner followed, but Videl stayed for a moment.

"Er...bye..." Videl spluttered before turning and running after her friends.

Shaking her head, Lime noticed Gohan watching Videl walking away. _So... he may have feelings for her too... _Lime just smirked as she clicked her fingers in front of Gohan's nose.

"Let's go, Bulma said so straight over." Lime ordered as she flung her arms around his neck.

The journey to Capsule Corp. was a short one, Gohan decided to make it in a few minutes, just to annoy Lime.

"Your lucky I can't actually hut you Gohan." Lime grumbled as Gohan set her down in Capsule Corps. front garden laughing.

"Hurry up you guys! They heard Yamcha's voice called from the doors. "We have quite a surprise for you."

Curious, Lime and Gohan walked towards the main sitting room, to find everyone in there looking at them with a weird look.

"What's going on you guys?"Gohan asked, looking around all the faces.

"An old friend is back." Tien said from the back of the room, not sure how to feel.

"If an old friend is back, why the long faces?" Lime asked, looking around the room becoming concerned.

"I can answer that." A voice said behind them, a familiar voice to Gohan, but not to Lime.

"No way..." Gohan said out loud. Lime looked up to see the look of shock on his face, she was about to ask what was going on when the voice spoke again.

"What's the matter Gohan. You not happy to see me?" The voice said amused, before curiosity got the better of Lime and she turned to see who was there.

* * *

There we go. what do you all think?

keep reviewing please :)


	6. Chapter 6 An Old Friend and A New Enemy

**Disclaimer -****_I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect._**

Curious, Lime and Gohan walked towards the main sitting room, to find everyone in there looking at them with a weird look.

"What's going on you guys?"Gohan asked, looking around all the faces.

"An old friend is back." Tien said from the back of the room, not sure how to feel.

"If an old friend is back, why the long faces?" Lime asked, looking around the room becoming concerned.

"I can answer that." A voice said behind them, a familiar voice to Gohan, but not to Lime.

"No way..." Gohan said out loud. Lime looked up to see the look of shock on his face, she was about to ask what was going on when the voice spoke again.

"What's the matter Gohan. You not happy to see me?" The voice said amused, before curiosity got the better of Lime and she turned to see who was there.

* * *

Chapter 5 - An old Friend and A New Enemy

"Gohan...It's..."

"I know Lime." Gohan replied with a smile as he turned around to see his old friend. Before stepping forward to embrace him.

"Lime?" The voice asked after he had finished hugging Gohan. "You mean your little Lime who was hiding behind Gohan when I came back after to tell these guys I defeated the Androids and Cell?"

"I was not hiding!" Lime pouted as she crossed her arms, causing the room to chuckle.

"Yes you were, and if I remember you kept saying Trunks was really handsome and cool." Krillin teased from behind them.

"What! No I didn't!" Lime yelled looked shocked, embarrassed and bright red as the rest of the group started laughing at her. "Help me Gohan." Lime whispered while everyone was laughing.

"So Trunks, why are you here?" Gohan asked his friend carefully, knowing it probably wasn't good news that brought him to the past.

"Yes, You told us to wait until the boy arrived before you explained your arrival here." Vegeta said from the back of the group, he had not been joining in the laughing.

Sighing Trunks took a seat next to Bulma and looked down at his knees. "Ok, but don't worry, nothing will happen for at least another eleven years." Trunks said as the rest of the group started looking to each other with faces of worry.

"On the twelfth of may, in eleven years time. A huge meteorite will head towards Earth. I know your thinking we can stop them easily, but this meteorite was huge. Mom said it was roughly four times the size of the moon. This meteorite will come on the exact opposite side of the planet that we are now." Trunks looked up to see the look of concern on the faces of Chi-Chi and Bulma, but the rest looked calm.

"I managed to stop if from hitting the Earth, and I forced it back into space. However, that's when I got a call from my mother. She told me that there was an either bigger one heading straight for Capsule Corp. one that was about half the size of the planet itself."

"Why did you not just blow it up?" Yamcha asked, as if it was obvious.

"I was going too. But mom stopped me just in time. If I had blown it up, there would have been thousands of smaller ones, each about the size of a city, that would wipe of most of the population. Any ways, I arrived back at Capsule Corp. with the meteor about 100 feet from the surface. I managed to stop it, but I was unable to push it back, even in my Super Saiyan form. That's when the satellite's pick up two more heading straight for the planet too. One not far from here, the other not far from where the first one was. There was no way I could push this one back, then the one right next to it, then travel half the world to stop the forth one." Trunks looked down. His fists were clenched, and his energy rising.

"Son, calm yourself." The voice of Vegeta ordered him. Sensing his son's energy lower he continued. "Now, continue your story."

Nodding, Trunks continued. "Well mom knew that I couldn't stop them all. Not by myself. So she pulled out the time machine I used to come back here. She ordered me to gather what strength I had left, push the meteor as far as I can, then dive in the time-machine and bring us both here."

Looking up, Trunk's saw the concerned looks on everybody's face, they knew that the future Bulma wasn't here, they knew something must have happened.

"Well, she set up the time machine, punched in a date, and came to get me. That's when it happened. A piece of the meteor I was holding fell and landed on her. The piece was about the size of this whole complex. Watching the rock fall on her is when I ascended."

"So your also a Supe.." Krillin started before Trunks continued,

"Yeah, but it was too late, I was able to push away the big one I was holding without much trouble, but the other one across the world had already hit. There was a world wide tidal wave, and one more meteor to stop. Even as a Super Saiyan two, I couldn't stop a tidal wave, from destroying the planet. It wasn't long before I could see the final meteor, I could also see the tidal wave in the distance coming towards me. I knew there was nothing I could do, what ever was left from the population after the Androids was nearly all killed already. So I followed my mothers last orders. I can back." Trunks finished to a silent room.

He kept looked down, until he felt a hand close around his. A hand he knew, his mothers hand. He looked up to see her smiling at him, before she threw him into a hug.

"Although it sucks that I died, I am happy to see you." Bulma said to her grown son. As he embraced her back.

"At least your still around." Trunks smiled as he hugged his mother.

"Yeah! Now we have another person to play with.!" A voice called from the door. The room turned to see Goten and Trunks grinning up at them, with Marron standing in front of them.

"Wow... your like a big Trunks." Goten said out loud as he walked forward towards Future Trunks.

"And your like a mini Goku." Trunks said in reply as he knelt down in front of this new person and ruffled his hair. "Let me guess, your Gohan's little brother?" Trunks asked, looking down at Goten.

"Sure am! My big brothers the best!" Goten exclaimed, as he jumped up and sat on his brothers shoulders. "Oooff. Still wearing the training clothes I see." Gohan finished as he felt the weight of Goten on his shoulder

"Yup." Goten replied with a big nod as Mirai Trunks looked back to the door.

"So your the mini me?" Mirai asked the little Trunks standing in front of him.

"Well at least I don't grow up to be a weakling." Trunks nodded before shrugging and walking over to sit on Gohan's other shoulder.

"Then who is the little girl?" Mirai asked as he stood up and looked towards his mother.

"She would be my daughter." A voice explained that Mirai recognised immediately. Shocked that he didn't notice her earlier he fell in to a fighting stance, Mirai glared at the female android.

"Whoa, Whoa." Krillin called out as he jumped in front of Mirai. "She's my wife, that's my kid too."

Mirai looked at Krillin with a blank look, before standing up straight again and crossing his arms.

"Well then, congratulations." Mirai finished with a smile.

"I have a question." Lime's voice called out, gathering the attention of the room. "How old are you Trunks?"

"Oooo. Want to see if he's your age Lime?" Yamcha's voice called out, causing the girl to go bright red.

"NO! I mean... I'm just curious." Lime explained, still bright red at the chuckles from Yamcha and Krillin.

"Well that depends." Mirai declared, trying to end the embarrassment.

"How can it depend boy? Explain!" Vegeta's voice demanded from the side of the room.

"Well, are you adding the time we spent in the 'Hyperbolic Time-Chamber' to our ages?" Mirai asked the group.

"Wow... I never even thought of that." Gohan said out loud. "So, although I'm eighteen, I'm biologically nineteen."

"In that case, I'm eighteen, although I spent just under two years in that room."

"Enough of this blabbering. Due to a new Saiyan arrival, all Saiyans and part Saiyans are to follow me for a spar to sort out the orders of strength." Vegeta demanded as he started to walk out the room.

"A Spar is not what Trunks needs right now, VEGETA!"

"Actually mom, it's just what I need." Trunks answered for his father before following Vegeta. "I'll be alright." He smiled at he mother as he continued to follow his father.

Much to Vegeta's surprise, the rest of the Saiyans seemed more than willing to help sort out the strength order.

"I'll come too." Piccolo started. "I know I can't beat Gohan, Vegeta or Trunks but I'd like to see how I stand against them."

"So be it." Vegeta said as he continued to walk out the room.

"Saiyans." Bulma grumbled as she watched them walked out of the room, before turning to the rest of the group.

"Ok, How about we call the new Trunks, Mirai? Just to end the confusion?" Bulma asked, receiving nods all around before turning to Lime.

"So, Lime. What did you think of my Trunks?" Bulma asked the girl with a grin.

"What? Erm.. I-" Lime sputtered. _It's going to be a long night...hurry up and get back here Gohan!_ Lime thought to herself.

* * *

_(With the Saiyans and Piccolo.) _

Reaching the main garden of Capsule Corp. Vegeta paused to wait for the others.

"We shall be flying to the desert. As soon as you arrive, game on." Vegeta smirked before blasting off with Mirai and Piccolo in pursuit.

"GOHAN!" Trunks and Goten shouted just as Gohan was about to chase the other three.

"Huh?" The older Saiyan asked looking down at the boys.

"Can you take our weights off?" Trunks asked.

"We'll have no chance with them on." Goten pleaded.

"Sure. But I'm expecting a good fight from both of you." Gohan grinned as he lowered their weights and they blasted off towards the others.

Arriving in the air space above the battle, Gohan immediately sensed a Kamehameha and a Finish Buster coming from the two Super Saiyan chibis behind him. Smirking, Gohan accelerated and landed directly beside Piccolo and Trunks who were grappling below him. They both looked towards him before two huge beams of energy passed straight through Gohan and hit both Piccolo and Trunks on the sides.

"Woaah...Did you see that Trunks!"

"Yeah... That training really helped!" Trunks shouted as he and Goten went to high-five, only for their wrists to be caught by a much larger hand.

"But it wasn't enough." A voice told them as they looked up to see a Super Saiyan Gohan. Lifting them up by their arms, Gohan threw Trunks towards his future self and Goten straight at Piccolo. Hearing the sound of body's hitting, Gohan knew he had hit his mark, before he was floored by a very roughed up Vegeta.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked with a smirk as he climbed back to his feet.

"The boy and the Namek, shot me out of the sky." Vegeta replied as he crossed his arms and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta was about to rush Gohan, when Chibi Trunks landed directly between them, with his hands up in peace signs, before Goten fired another beam of energy straight down at Trunks. Using a well timed after-image, Trunks easily dodged the attack, while Gohan and Vegeta were forced to to cover their faces to protect them selves from the flying sand caused by the explosion.

Dropping down behind their respective family members, Goten and Trunks both managed to swipe the feet out from under them both. They leaped into the air to dive down upon Gohan and Vegeta, but they were both tacked out of the air, by a angry looking Mirai and Piccolo.

Seeing Piccolo and Mirai tackle the boys to the ground, Vegeta jumped up and tried to elbow Gohan lying on the floor. Gohan scooted to the side causing the elbow to hit the sand as he thrust out his hand to hit the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta rolled over in mid air and thrust another hand straight down at Gohan, who flipped back and tired to swing a kick towards Vegeta, who grabbed his feet and used the momentum to flip himself into the air. Swinging his body in the air, Vegeta's foot moved towards Gohan's neck. Backhanding Vegeta's foot, Gohan threw a fist towards Vegeta's back.

Vegeta arched forward from the hit, but quickly seen Mirai flying straight for him. Immediately ducking and throwing both his feet high in the air, Vegeta connected with Mirai's gut. He flipped over to stand behind Gohan, but quickly had to jump as he felt Trunks dive straight at his feet. As soon as Trunks passed under Vegeta, Goten dived straight into the Prince, and Piccolo finished the assault with a sharp elbow to the head.

Sensing that Vegeta would be down for a few minutes, Mirai dived straight at Piccolo. The two started exchanging blows, until they both felt Trunks powering up a similar move to Vegeta's final flash. Trunks had dropped out of Super Saiyan, and loaded a lot of energy into powering up his attack.

"Heh, He can't hold onto his Super Saiyan." Piccolo said as both him and Mirai prepared to block the attack. Gohan knew instantly what was about to happen, and prepared to attack Trunks as soon as the attack was over.

_I need to take one of them two out... it's not easy to beat them when they work together... _Gohan thought as he watched Piccolo and Mirai prepare to block Trunk's beam. _They don't know what Trunks is doing. He's only dropped out of Super Saiyan so they wont dodge the attack. _Laughing at Trunk's genius, Gohan watched the attack unfold.

Releasing his beam, Trunks fired it straight at Piccolo and Mirai. They were both confident about blocking the attack, but they were confused them they saw Goten fly up in front of them. Flipping in the air, Goten's feel landed on the head of the beam as it flew towards Piccolo. Mirai noticed the beam was heading more towards Piccolo and prepared to move as soon as the beam became close.

They watched Goten ride the beam straight towards them. They knew something was being planned by the boys, but they didn't expect Goten to lift his open hands to each side of his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!" The young Saiyan shouted as he blinded his targets. Flipping of the beam, Goten sensed Trunks transform again as the beam hit Piccolo square on and took his straight out of the fight.

"Yeah!" Trunks shouted as he saw Piccolo fall. Goten turned to see his friend but all he saw was Trunks falling to the ground, dropping out of Super Saiyan and Gohan floating behind where Trunks was.

"Gohan!" Goten shouted, but he too was knocked out from behind and fell to the ground.

"How are they so strong?" Mirai panted as he looked down at Goten.

"We'll we've been training them, but they are almost unbeatable when they work together. I got hit by the same move, only Goten fired the beam that time" Gohan chuckled as he started to build up his energy to transform to the second stage of Super Saiyan. Mirai watched the transformation as he too began to gather energy. Both of them reaching the second stage, Gohan and Mirai began to fight. They fought with high intensity for a long time, both being too wrapped up in their fight to notice someone standing below them, smirking.

_That's it... weaken each other..._ Vegeta smirked as he watched the fight above him. He was still stronger than his son, although not by a great amount, it was still enough to beat him in a battle. However, he knew his son would have to weaken Gohan if Vegeta was going to beat him.

Sensing that Mirai was at his maximum, Gohan began to increase his power. _Hmmm... he's weaker than Vegeta... not by much though..._ Gohan thought as he landed a punch straight in Mirai's face. Watching him fall, Gohan noticed Vegeta standing off to the side watching them fight. Smirking to himself, Gohan dived straight for Mirai, only to turn at the last second and fly towards a surprised Vegeta, who only just managed to dodge a blow from Gohan.

Seeing his father fighting Gohan, both in their ascended Super Saiyan forms, Mirai came up with a plan. He dived straight towards the pain of them, extending both fists forwards in a hope to hit them both at one. He was unfortunate that both Gohan and Vegeta sensed him coming, as they both leaned back and each blasted a forceful ki blast at his chest from point blank range.

Gohan and Vegeta watched the body of Mirai fall through the air and transform back to his normal form, before they continued their fight. They fought with high intensity, and at a speed that only they could reach.

"How about a special attack finish?" Gohan asked as he and Vegeta parted for a brief moment.

"Hmphh so be it." Vegeta replied as he moved back to give them some distance.

"FINAL!" "MASEN!"

"FLASH!" KO"

"FIRE!" "HA"

They both released their beams simultaneously. They collided with a huge force, as both parties threw everything they had into it, but Gohan's was stronger. It was moving towards Vegeta, and it wasn't long until the Saiyan Prince was engulfed by the beam and fell to the floor.

Landing next to Vegeta, Gohan watched as the Prince climbed to his feet.

"We need to wake up Trunks. The adult Trunks." Gohan said to Vegeta. "There's no way we can carry them all back."

"The boy is fine, he's already on his feet." Vegeta said as he nodded towards his eldest son. "The Namek is awake too."

Gohan looked from Trunks to Piccolo to see them both walking towards them.

"Have you both been training the boys?" Piccolo asked as he approached the pair, Trunks not far behind him.

"Yeah, Trunks is a about as strong as Vegeta was against Cell, Goten is about as strong as you were Trunks." Gohan explained.

"So that's how they managed to cause us so much trouble." Trunks added.

"Well partly," Gohan started. "Their main strength is their team work. Their not hard to beat individually, you just have to get them to be individual." Gohan chuckled as Vegeta started to walk towards his youngest son.

"I'll get Bulma to power up the regen tanks." Gohan said as he walked towards Goten.

"Regen tanks?" Trunks asked.

"Oh yeah... you know the regeneration tanks that the Saiyans used to use to heal them selves? The ones that are infused with Saiyan DNA?" Gohan asked as he bent down and picked up the young boy.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Bulma managed to salvage one from Frieza's ship after you killed him. She has managed to make five of them. The first four are filled with the specific DNA of us four Saiyans. Allows for much faster regeneration. However, only the specific person can use it." Gohan explained. "But you can use the spare one. Or you could use little Trunks's should work for you." Gohan said as he looked thoughtful.

_Bulma? _Gohan called.

_Gohan? How is everybody? Are you done? Are you on your way back? _Bulma replied, worried.

_We're all still alive, we're Saiyans remember. _Gohan smirked, knowing he could use the 'Saiyan' excuse to get out of a lot. _We're about to leave now. Was just wondering if you could power up the regen tanks for us? _

_Yeah sure kiddo. No problem. _

_Could you also power up the spare for the other Trunks? _

_Oh yeah I'll do that. I'll probably need to make him his own, if he's staying here. _Bulma wondered

_Yeah, we'll talk about it after we've healed. Thanks Bulma, your the best. _

_See you soon Gohan. _

Cutting the connection, Gohan turned to the others and nodded. "Lets go."

They arrived back at Capsule Corp. in about twenty minutes, Piccolo had decided to ask Dende for some healing before returning to Capsule Corp. When they were all on the ground, they were rushed by a very worried Chi-Chi and Bulma, Lime was there too and she looked concerned, but not as much as the two mothers.

"They'll be fine." Gohan told the mothers. "They both fought amazingly well and after a little time in the regen tanks they'll be as good as new." Gohan said as he handed Goten to his mother who took him to his regen tank instantly. Vegeta had left for his and Trunks's tanks as soon as he had landed, and Bulma was fussing over adult Trunks as she led him to the spare regen tank. Leaving only Gohan and Lime, who was watching Trunks walk off.

"He'll be fine." Gohan assured his friend after noticing her staring.

"You know I worry when ever you come back from fighting." Lime started, turning back to look up at Gohan. "I mean I know your practicably indestructible, and the only thing that can harm a Saiyan, is another Saiyan. But I still worry."

"I wont tell you not to worry, cos I already know you will regardless." Gohan started as he pulled Lime into a one armed hug. "But you know I'll always come back. And as long as I'm here, everybody else will come back too." Gohan smiled down at Lime as he released her. "Now I really need the regen tank. That lot hit hard." Gohan laughed as he and Lime headed down to the 'Regen Room'.

* * *

After the Saiyans were all happily floating in their Regen tanks, Bulma, Lime and Chi-Chi all headed back to the rest of the Z-fighters. Approaching the door, Lime grabbed Bulma's hand and held her back as Chi-Chi headed into the room.

"Huh?" Bulma asked as she looked around at Lime. "What's up lime?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" The girl asked. Receiving a nod, Bulma guided the girl to the kitchen where she knew they would be alone.

"What's up Lime?" Bulma asked after she had gotten them both a cup of coffee.

"How do you do it?" Lime asked before placing her head in her hands.

"Do what?" Bulma asked confused.

"Let them go off training when you know they'll come back looking like they've been hit by a train? Well not a train... trains can't even hurt them. But you know what I mean!" Lime said as she let out a deep breath.

"It's not easy I tell you. But haven't you seen Gohan back from training a loads of times?" Bulma asked confused.

"Not really." Lime started. "He normally trains and heals before coming to see me. I think he's trying to stop my worrying. But when I seen him before looking all beat up, then Goten and Trunks were both unconscious, and big Trunks looked all beat up too." Lime let her head fall into her arms on the desk. "How do you do it? How do you not die from worry?"

"To each their own, Lime. But I'm glad you came to see me and not Chi-Chi. She would have banned her boys from fighting, and you can't do that to a Saiyan." Lime looked up at Bulma as she continued.

"You know that it's in their blood to always love fighting" Lime nodded. "And no matter what you tell them, they will go and fight." Lime nodded again. Bulma let out a large sigh. "I know Chi-Chi uses cooking. She has the strongest being ever to be born in the history of the known universe as her son. And if I know Goku, he'll be training in the Other World, so Chi-Chi has the second strongest living being of all time as her husband. She knew from the day she met him, Goku would do everything he could to save the world when ever it needed saving. And you've met Goku so you know that Gohan is just a young Goku." Lime nodded again.

"I know that Gohan would give his life to save the planet and us all. I know he is just a young Goku, and I wouldn't have him any other way. I know he will go and fight everyday so when he is needed he can save us, but how do you not worry when they are away?" Lime asked.

"Like I said, Chi-Chi uses cooking. That's why she's so good at it. Me? The only time I've really worried about them is during the Cell games. But that was mainly because all four of them were fighting for their lives. Since Gohan finished Cell off, I've not really worried. I know the only person who can actually harm Vegeta is Gohan, and he would never seriously harm Vegeta." Bulma paused and looked at Lime.

"Well, you know Vegeta, there's no stopping him. And Trunks? Well he's just a young Vegeta, but they'll b-"

"Bulma. Lime. You need to see this." The angered voice of Krillin called to them.

Running back into the living room, Bulma's face darkened as she saw Mr Satan on the TV.

"HA HA HA! I'm here to give a call out to all these fake fighters!" The voice of Mr Satan called out from the TV. "As we all know, they are all cheep, weakling fighters who could never keep up with the likes of me!"

The faces of the whole group darkened as the watched.

"And to prove it, I challenge that weakling cheater known as Son Goku to enter the next 'World Martial Arts Tournament'. However, I know he never will. Him being a weakling who was teaming up with Cell to trick you all."

The group was silent as Mr Satan continued to rant about his greatness, until Krillin jumped to his feet, shaking with anger.

"Krillin Sit." Bulma said towards him in a commanding tone.

"But he insulted us all... and Goku!" Krillin shouted back, his energy rising quickly.

"Krillin. Sit. Now." The voice of Eighteen ordered him, causing the monk to slump back in his seat.

Putting a loving hand on his shoulder, Eighteen continued. "Bulma's right. Mr Satan will pay. But not by you running of to kill him. We need you to help us control Gohan when he sees this."

"You think we should let him see it?" Chi-Chi asked who was standing on her feet, shaking with anger.

"If we don't, he'll hear about it at school. He'll explode there and probably hurt some one." Lime explained.

"You guys," Krillins voice called the group. "We should let the others see it before Gohan. We may need their help to calm him."

"I'll distract Gohan while you show them." Lime offered. "You'll need to keep Vegeta calm, I don't think he's going to like this."

"No time to plan." Yamcha said. "They're getting out now." He finished as he sense the power levels of the Saiyans back at their normal levels.

Lime and Bulma walked down to the tanks to inform the group what was happening.

"Hey guys." Lime called. "It's convenient that your all done together."

"Sure is." Bulma finished. "But I need Gohan to remain here with Lime and the rest of you to come with me. Now." Bulma ordered as she walked out the room, four Saiyans in tow.

Reaching the living room, Vegeta looked around the room. "What's happened in here, Woman?"

"You'll see. Just promise me you wont fly out of here when you see it." Bulma asked looking up at her husband, who just nodded, noticing the serious look on her face.

After watching the clip of Mr Satan, the room was again silent. Bulma had a hold of both her husband hands, and was looking up at him knowing he would never throw her off him. Yamcha and Krillin had gone to Mirai and were telling him about how Mr Satan took credit for Cell's defeat. What shocked them the most, however, was the reaction of Goten, who was shaking in anger.

"Goten! Calm down!" Trunks told his best friend who was approaching the level of Super Saiyan in anger.

"He insulted my dad!" Goten growled. "Gohan told me he was the greatest person to have ever lived. He died so we could live."

"Goten." The voice of Vegeta called, causing the boy to turn. "Power down son. This is not your fight. It is your brothers. We need you to help calm him."

"He's right son." Chi-Chi said as she slid on to the floor and hugged Goten.

"Yeah Goten. We need to help calm big brother. We both know were the best." Trunks said as held a thumbs up to Goten, who grinned and nodded in reply.

"Ok you lot." Bulma addressed the group. "Gohan is going to explode. But we can't let him go and kill that idiot. He would regret it the rest of his life. Anyone got any ideas about how to get revenge?"

"Yeah..." Mirai said with a very Vegeta smile. "We'll do what he wants." Noticing the confused looks, he explained. "He wants Goku to enter the 'World Martial Arts Tournament', Right?" They all nodded.

"Well lets enter it. But with a little addition to our names." He finished with a smirk.

"What sort of additions?" Bulma asked with caution.

"Well, how about how we were related to Goku?"

"You mean I would enter as 'Krillin – Goku's Best Friend?'" Krillin asked.

"Exactly, that's perfect." Bulma said with a smile. "Now, we need to show Gohan, I think he'll be getting suspicious."

"I agree." Vegeta said. "Son, Goten, You will both be near Gohan, he wont be as angry with you two around. The rest of us fighters will be stationed to help force Gohan outside, if he will not calm."

Bulma left the room after Vegeta had given the instructions and headed to the regen tank room to find Gohan and Lime sitting talking.

* * *

_(After Bulma had left Gohan and Lime in the regen tank.) _

"Er... Lime? What's going on?" a very confused Gohan asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Gohan." Lime sighed. "There was something on the TV. And your not going to like it. Well none of us liked it. We were all furious, but you will be the worse hit."

"Then why do I have to wait?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma wants the others to see it, then we wont have the risk of five Saiyans going crazy on us."

"What is this about Lime?" Gohan asked with more of an angry tone than he realised.

"Don't you take that tone with me. Gohan!" Lime scolded as she pointed at Gohan with an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry..." Gohan said as he sat down, looking disappointed with his self. Seeing how upset he was, Lime slid down next to him, and hugged his arm.

"It's alright Gohan. Just keep your cool alright? For me?" Lima asked looking up at the young Saiyan.

"Sure." Gohan smiled back, before deciding that if Lime was going to make him wait before leaving, he as going to have some fun. "So...what do you think of Trunks?"

"What! Erm... nothing!" Lime spluttered as she went bright red. "I hate you Gohan." She said as she heard him chuckle. The two teased each other for the rest of the wait, until Bulma walked through the door and looked at them.

"Come on you two. It's time." Bulma said with a quite voice.

They reached the living room and all eyes were on Gohan, who sat down facing the TV. Lime sat down next to Gohan and held his hand, as the two boys nodded at each other, before jumping up and each sitting on a knee of Gohan.

"Alright Gohan. Watch this." Yamcha said with a growl as he played the clip again.

"HA HA HA! I'm here to give a call out to all these fake fighters!" The voice of Mr Satan called out from the TV. "As we all know, they are all cheep, weakling fighters who could never keep up with the likes of me!"

The faces of the whole group darkened again as the watched.

"And to prove it, I challenge that weakling cheater known as Son Goku to enter the next 'World Martial Arts Tournament'. However, I know he never will. Him being a weakling who was teaming up with Cell to trick you all."

There was a silence in the room. The whole group looked up an Gohan who had a furious look on his face. Much like he one he gave Cell. Closing his eyes, Gohan bowed his head, his energy rising.

"Satan!" Gohan growled as he opened his eyes. His eyes were teal, his hair flashing.

"Gohan." Lime said lifting her hand to his head to make him look at her. "Now is not the time. If you leave now, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Gohan's energy level dropped, but was still dangerously high.

"Gohan." The voice of his mother reached him. "You are entering this 'World Martial Arts Tournament'. We all are. Well you fighters are any ways."

"That's right, bro." Krillin agreed

"No one insults Goku and gets away with it. Lets humiliate him!" Yamcha added.

"And before you say it wont help defend your father, it will." Bulma added as Gohan turned around to look at her.

"We're all entering with a little bit extra on our names." Mirai smirked as Gohan turned to look at him.

"You'll be entering as 'Gohan – Goku's eldest son.' I'll be 'Krillin – Goku's best friend'." Krillin added with an evil grin on his face. Gohan turned to look at Vegeta who just nodded at him before looking away.

"Big brother?" Goten and Trunks chorused.

"Gohan?" Lime asked, squeezing his hand.

"I'm fine." Gohan replied with a strange voice as he turned back to face the front. "I just need some sleep." He said as he picked the boy up and placed them on the floor. He released his had form Limes and walked to the room he was sharing with Lime and the boys.

"Well, that went well." Yamcha said as Gohan left the room.

"I'm not so sure." Lime said as Bulma nodded her agreement. "I'll go see him." The young friend said as she started to follow Gohan.

"Hey Goten, Marron." Trunk whispered as they watched Lime stand and walk out the room. "We need to go and cheer Gohan up."

"Yeah, big brother needs us." Goten agreed as they looked towards their friend.

"I want to help uncle Gohan." Marron said with a nod as the tree of them walked out the back door to the room and right around the building to Gohan's room.

* * *

Reaching Gohan's room, Lime knocked before walking in. Seeing Gohan lying on his side, with his back to the door, Lime walked around to where he was facing.

"Gohan..." She said softly as she approached him. Looking at him, she could see no emotion, nothing. "Move along." She ordered as he looked up at her. "Well you don't expect me to sleep on the floor do you?" She added with a smirk. She smiled a little when she saw Gohan hold down a laugh as he moved along. Lying on the bed, Lime turned to face him.

"I know you want to go and kill him Gohan, but you'll regret it if you do."

"I know, I'm just sick of Satan getting the credit for my fathers hard work."

"And yours." Lime added with a smirk as Gohan smiled at her.

"We're all here for you Gohan. We're not going to let him get away with this." Lime said as she placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled.

"Big brother?" A small voice called from the door.

"Come on over Goten, you too Trunks." Gohan couldn't help but smile as the boys jumped over and each landed on Gohan and Lime.

"Good thing you don't have weights on." Lime said as she looked at Goten who was balled up on her stomach like a dog, Trunks the same on Gohan.

"You two comfy?" Gohan asked with a smirk as another voice called out from the door.

"Uncle Gohan?"

"Come on over, Marron." Gohan said with a smile as Marron climbed on the bed and crawled over to lie between Gohan and Lime.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan was woken up by four lumps jumping on the bed, before two of them decided it would be a good idea to jump on his gut.

Groggily opening his eyes, Gohan head familiar voices.

"GOHAN! GOHAN! HURRY AND GET UP! WE CAN'T EAT TILL YOUR UP! AND YOU'VE GOT SCHOOL TODAY!" The voice of Goten called as both he and Trunks both fled the room.

"Come on Uncle Gohan." Marron said as she too ran out the room. Sitting up, Gohan looked at Lime who was still standing on the bed.

"Erm... yeah.. If you didn't get that, breakfast is ready." Lime laughed as she walked out the room.

Walking into the kitchen, Lime saw Gohan sitting next to Goten waiting for her to arrive.

"Hurry up Lime." Gohan wined as Goten and Trunks sniggered. With a shake of the head and muttering something about Saiyans, Lime took her portion of food from the pile and allowed the five Saiyans to begin the frenzy.

After the frenzy was over, Gohan and Lime prepared to leave for school.

"Ok you two. First up, we've decide to call big Trunks here, Mirai. Unless little Trunks isn't here. Otherwise, it'll be totally confusing." Bulma started, before Chi-Chi continued.

"And they will be talking about the doofuss at school, so I forbid you to harm anyone in anger Gohan." Chi-Chi scolded, as Gohan gulped and nodded.

"Now, we know Mr Satan will be in your school today. You must be calm Gohan. You'll get your chance to beat him soon." Bulma tried to warn Gohan. "I'll ask Vegeta and Mirai to be in the area in case."

"I'll be alright. As long as he doesn't start insulting dad again." Gohan said with a serious face.

"We better get going." Lime said looking at her watch.

"Bye you guys." They called as they took off towards school.

"Fly CARFULY!" Chi-Chi shouted after them as the passed out of sight.

Landing in an alley near school, Gohan and Lime walked towards the school, but were spotted by Videl, Erasa and Sharpner walking towards them.

Gohan had immediately spotted them walking towards them, and a small growl left his lips.

"Gohan, wait at the Gates." Lime told him as Gohan walked away from the approaching teens.

_Damn... I totally for got about him reacting to seeing Videl... I better make sure she leaves him alone for now..._

"Hey Goha-" Videl started but Gohan just walked past.

"What's up with Gohan?" Erasa asked, watching him walk away.

"Her." Lime spat while pointing at Videl.

"ME!" Videl shouted. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Lime explained. "But your father did."

"My father?..What did my fa-" Videl began before Lime cut her off.

"You heard what he said about Son Goku?" Lime asked and received a nod from the three facing her.

"He was Gohan's father." Lime said as she pushed her way threw the shocked Videl and Erasa.

"Oh …. That can't be good." Erasa said as she looked down at Videl who was still staring straight where lime was.

"His...his...Father?" She managed to chock out as she turned to look at Erasa, who was looking past her. Following her friends eye's she saw them looking at Gohan and Lime standing by the gates. She watched in shock as Gohan seemed to shout and point towards her, but she was in even more shock when Lime lifted her finger and shouted back, causing Gohan to cower in fear. She watched as he quickly apologised and gave her a hug before they walked into the school.

"She did say his father... didn't she?" Sharpner asked aloud.

"Yeah... she said he was his fath... wait... was?...Oh no." Videl's face hung as she too started to walk into the school.

_I think I've just ruined any chance I had with Gohan..._ Videl thought as she walked. _Wait.. I haven't done anything... but my father insulted and humiliated his dead father on worldwide TV...I need to talk too him..._

* * *

_(With Gohan and Lime.)_

"It'll be alright Gohan... just avoid her for a few days." Lime said soothingly as she walked back from talking to Videl, Erasa and Sharpner.

"How will it be alright? She will be spending two weeks with us in Capsule Corp.! Along with the rest of these delinquents ." Gohan snapped back.

"SON GOHAN! Don't you talk to me in that tone." Lime responded in a tone that Chi-Chi and Bulma would have been proud of.

"I'm sorry, Lime." Gohan said as he hung his head, before she jumped up and hugged him.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." She smiled as they hugged. "Come on, lets get this over with."

Arriving in the class, Gohan and Lime immediately went straight to their seats and began whispering about how they were going to control Goten, Vegeta and both Trunks's during the trip to Capsule Corp. They both failed to notice Videl, Erasa and Sharpner sit down around them.

"Listen up you lot." Their teacher called to the class. "We have a new student today. He will be joining you at Capsule Corp. He is the third person to get full marks on the entry exams this week." The new student walked in and smiled up to the class. "Tell us a bit about your self son." The teacher told the new kid.

"Well my names Mirai Briefs. And I can guarantee that I am stronger and faster than everyone in this room." Mirai said in a perfect impression Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"Oh really?" A voice called out from the back of the room in an amused tone.

"Gohan? Damn-it. I didn't know you were going to be in this class, I never noticed you. You hide yourself well." Mirai said with a meaningful look.

"Yeah all part of my training, and hiding from the squirts." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Well I'm stronger than the rest of these weaklings."

"Well obviously." Gohan said as he rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Well erm go and sit next to Gohan and Lime, Mr Briefs." The teacher said, not wanting to split the three smartest students in the school. The class was just in shock that a new kids called himself the strongest, but was knocked down by Nerd-boy Gohan.

"Lime?" Mirai asked as he walked up to the back of the room where Gohan and Lime were sitting.

"Yeah. I'm here too." She said with a smile. "I got full marks too. But that's cos Chi-Chi would only let me go and see Gohan if we both studied." She said with a small pout. Causing the other two to laugh.

"Hey. Your a cutie too." Erasa said, bringing a blush to Mirai. "I'm Erasa, with an E." She said cheerfully as she smiled at Mirai. "Look at Lime, between the two cutest boys in the school." Erasa finished with a smile and a wink and they both blushed.

_Look at her...flirting with them both at once...anyway there's no way he's stronger than me... or most of the class for that matter, his muscles aren't as big as most of the boys in here..._

"Hey! You! New kid." Videl called to Mirai, who looked at her, then back to Gohan and Lime with a question on his face. They both nodded as he turned back and waited for her to continue.

"How can you be stronger than me? Or half the cla..." Videl demanded but was cut of as Mirai turned to talk to Gohan and Lime.

"So I'm guessing Lime didn't freak out when you explained everything, Gohan?" Mirai asked with a smirk and the blushing Lime and the annoyed Videl.

"We'll I told her a little bit at a time. But me being her hero and saving her life a few times now, she's become to rely on me." Gohan added with a smirk as he nudged his friend.

"Well it was a shock. And I know your one too." Lime said with a wink, which Mirai blushed at.

"So just how close are you guys?" He asked. "You look and act like a couple but your not?"

"Nope, he's just my big strong indestructible brother." Lime smirked as Mirai laughed at the 'Hero' face Gohan was attempting.

"What do you mean indest..." Videl started to demand before the hand of Mirai was held up in front of her face silencing her.

_They all hate me... because of my father... but the new kid seems to know Gohan... but nothing about him... why does he hate me? _Videl thought as she stopped trying to talk to them.

"And she lives at yours?"

"Well yeah. How else do you expect me to get here everyday from where we live?" Lime asked with a smirk as Mirai nodded.

"So what's this trip I heard about?" He asked them as he watched them shudder.

"Well every year, Bulma has one class of students stay over yours for a fortnight to learn about how a successful company is done." Gohan started.

"Then why are you dreading it so much?" A confused Mirai asked.

"Well you know the talk Bulma gave you about your strength before you left this morning?" Gohan asked as Mirai nodded. "We have to do that for two weeks straight." He finished as the look on Mirai's face paled. "Exactly."

"And with the two kids there, it doesn't always go smoothly." Lime started as Mirai's face turned again to confusion.

"Well it wont take you long to get used to them, but last year, they tried to join in with Gohan and Vegeta's spar...so they threw the GR at them... and demolished part of the house."

_What's a GR? And how did two kids nearly destroy a house? _Videl thought while listening to the conversation.

"They had to eat normal meals until it was fixed." Gohan said with a laugh.

"So why are you in school anyway?" Lime asked.

"Well I had a choice really." He started. "Be twenty and train all day and study all night so I can help mom run the company. Or be eighteen, come to school with you guys, and not run the company for a fair few years."

"Well it's not a surprise why you chose this one. But are you not going to train everyday?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I can't not train." He said with a smirk. "But I'd rather do it my way, rather than eight hours in the GR with dad." Gohan laughed as Lime looked confused.

"If you have to run the company in the future, what about little Trunks?" Lime asked.

"Well mom has the plan that we'll both run it." Mirai answered. "She said the best partner is yourself, and I can actually be my own partner." The three of them laughed as they turned back to the front of the class. They found that most of the lesson had already passed and the teacher was about to address them anyway.

"Good timing." Gohan muttered as the teacher began to talk.

"Right you lot, as you know its your trip to Capsule Corp. next week. What you might not have know is that as it's Thursday, you'll leave tomorrow, spend the weekend getting settled, that the rest of the time working."

There was a fair amount of excited chatter as Gohan, Lime and Mirai shook their heads.

"So you need to be here normal time for the bus." The teacher finished as he dismissed the class, it was time for their talk with Mr Satan. The whole class rushed to join the hordes of students running straight towards the hall. All that was left in the class were, Gohan, Lime, Mirai, Videl and Erasa.

"Can you keep him calm Lime?" Trunks asked as they stood and walked down the stairs.

"I normally can, I was the only one who could calm him after Cell, well it was a joint effort between me, Goten and Trunks, I think." Lime finished, looking thoughtful.

Not being able to hold herself back, Videl had to ask. "What do you mean Cell?"

"Nothing for you." Lime snapped back.

"Look. I didn't even say anything about your father Gohan. I'm sorry that my father did. But please don't take it out on me." Videl replied as she walked past the three of them and straight to the main hall, Erasa in tow who turned and smiled before she left.

"She's right you know." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I know." Lime replied with a sigh. "Lets go, we don't want him to notice us. Just spend the time meditating, or thinking of ways to humiliate him when you fight him at the tournament." Lime ordered as they walked out the class.

Arriving in the main hall, they noticed they were the last to enter, but Mr Satan had yet to arrive, so they were able to jump in seats empty near the back of the room.

Not being able to listen to Mr Satan drone on about how he is the best. Gohan decided to take the time to teach Mirai the art of telepathic communication.

"Ok, you feel that possible link with my mind?" Gohan asked in barely a whisper, but Mirai's Saiyan hearing allowing him to hear it perfectly.

"Yeah."

"Well allow your energy to meet that. You need to focus and only push the energy out through your mind." Gohan waited a few minuets while he sensed Mirai's energy focus near his head.

"Good. Now try and hold it there for a while. It wont be easy and it'll make you light headed. But it'll be worth it." Mirai just nodded as Gohan turned back to Lime to talk to her while Mirai practised.

_Hey Lime? _

_Yeah Gohan?_

_Trunks is coming along nicely. It shouldn't be long till he can communicate with you._

_Could I communicate with him? Or is that just you I can? _Lime asked in curiosity.

_Hmm... I'm not totally sure... according to Vegeta, a Saiyan will only be able to mentally connect with two people in their entire life. One being their mate, the other is the next closest female to said Saiyan. _

_But you can communicate with Bulma, Me, Eighteen and your mom? _Lime asked with confusion.

_Yeah, I can connect with them, but a Saiyan will only allow two people to access his mind, and as far as me and Vegeta are aware, it doesn't count if anyone with telepathic abilities communicates with you._

_So that's how Piccolo can communicate with you, and I guess it explains how I can too._ Lime replied with a smile.

_Sure does. But about Trunks, we'll just have to wait and see..._

_That' s twice you've called him Trunks now... I thought his name was Mirai now?_

_It is when little Trunks in near by. But I still prefer to call him Trunks. I'll ask him about it later. _

_Ah, That makes sense. Wait was that the bell? I think its over._

"Yeah I think your right." Gohan said out loud to Lime as they stood up. "Hey, Trunks." Gohan nudged his friend to bring him back to reality.

"Huh? Is it over? Thank god for that." Mirai sighed as he stood next to Gohan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this Gohan, and did you just call me Trunks?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah." Gohan started while he scratched the back of his head. "Little Trunks ain't here so I thought I would."

"You are just like your father you know, it's scary. Now lets go get some food." Mirai laughed at Gohan beamed and they headed towards the exit of the hall.

"Hey! You three!" A voice called out to them as they turned around to see Mr Satan looking towards them. "If you stay you can get a photo with your Champ and get it signed! HA HA HA!" Mr Satan said as he posed with his famous peace sign.

"Er...no." Lime said as she shook her head and followed her two friends who had continued walking out the hall, leaving shocked faces behind her.

Gohan, Lime and Mirai decided to head out and sit by a large tree to eat their food.

"Ok Gohan. Red bowls yours, blue mine." The two Saiyans nodded as they began to inhale their food.

"Saiyans." Lime muttered as she began eating some of Gohan's food.

_Hmm... I wonder..._ Lime thought as she reached over and picked a sandwich from Mirai's mountain of food. As soon as her hand touched the sandwich, everything froze. Mirai lifted his head up sharply and looked between Lime and the sandwich. Gohan just watched the exchange carefully.

Mirai looked deep into Lime's eyes, and much to her and Gohan's relief, Mirai just shrugged and continued inhaling his food, allowing Lime to eat his when she wanted.

_Pheeewww...that could have been messy... but at least I can have both their food now.. _Lime thought with a smile as she continued to pick from both mountains of food.

_Hmmm...Trunks is letting her eat his food... interesting... _Gohan thought with a smirk as he continued to eat.

"Whoa.. Mirai eats as much as Gohan!" The high pitched voice of Erasa called out, causing both Gohan and Mirai to grab their ears in pain.

"What's up with the nerd boys?" Sharpner asked watching them groan in pain.

"Very sensitive ears." Lime responded before going back to eating the last of Trunks dinner.

Sharpner, seemingly forgetting the last two days of hitting on Lime and getting a bowl thrown off him, decided to try again.

"Hey babe." He said as he sat down next to her with his arm around her. Lime just looked up to see both Gohan and Mirai looking straight at each other, before shrugging and both throwing a bowl at Sharpner.

"Thank you, boys." Lime said with a smile as Videl and Erasa sat down next to her.

_I really don't like her..._Videl thought while watching Lime talk to Erasa.

Groaning from the two black eye's he was now sporting, Sharpner sat down next to Erasa.

"Hey. New nerd boy." Sharpner called to Mirai, who just ignored him and finished the last of his food.

"Who cooks this food Gohan? I know my mom can cook that well." Mirai said with a grin.

"Your mom can't cook at all," Gohan started with a smirk. "But she invented a machine that duplicates all the food that you can want. My mom cooked the originals." Gohan said with pride in his mothers cooking."

"Remind me to thank her. That was amazing." Mirai said as Gohan laughed.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Sharpner shouted at Mirai who sported a huge smirk and continued to talk to Gohan, much to Lime and Erasa's amusement.

"What we got for the rest of the day Gohan?" Mirai asked.

"Gym all afternoon. We're doing martial arts" Gohan said with a dull tone.

"Hey, cheer up Gohan." Mirai said with a smirk. "At least you now have a descent opponent in this place."

"Hey!" Both Sharpner and Videl exclaimed, causing Lime to double over in laughter and Gohan to start chuckling.

"I bet I could beat you!" Sharpner demanded. "And Videl Defiantly could!"

"Oh, really?" Mirai said, "We'll see soon enough."

Before Videl or Sharpner could reply, the bell went, Signalling the end of lunch and the start of gym.

Erasa and Lime walked of to gym giggling and whispering with Videl perusing them. Sharpner was chasing her to try and hit on her, and Gohan and Mirai were left to walk together.

"What are them two whispering about?" Mirai asked.

"I don't know... but it can't be good."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me before this class?" Mirai asked, hoping there were no more complications.

"Nope. Not a thing." Gohan said with a smile. "However, I should warn you that you will be jump on by every girl in this place when you get in your gi."

"Fun." Mirai laughed as he and Gohan headed to the changing rooms to get changed.

* * *

Walking out the changing rooms, Gohan and Mirai noticed they were the last two to get changed. Searching around for Lime, they noticed her standing by the teacher talking happily with him.

"Gohan! Trunks!" The teacher called. "Come here for a second!"

Turning to see the look on Mirai's face Gohan feigned innocence, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Did I not mention this?"

"Come on." Mirai said as he shook his head and walked to Krillin, while dodging all the hand of girls trying to feel his muscles.

"Alright you two?" The monk asked, shaking hands with them both.

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Hold on a sec." Kirllin said to the tow Saiyans as he look over to the rest of the class. "Warm up you guys!" He ordered before turning back to Gohan and Mirai.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, no one in this room has any sort of skill other than Videl. But she's way below our level." Kirllin started as the boys nodded. "I'm afraid I'm going to need you two to help be teach them." He finished with a serious face. The boys nodded before sighing and starting to do some stretches. "Lime, follow me back to the class, you could do with watching this too. It might help in the future." Krillin said with a shrug as Lime followed him back to the group and went to stand with Erasa.

They took this time to look at each other gi.

"Hey Gohan, that gi..."

"Yeah, it's a mixture between my fathers and Piccolo's." Gohan smirked. "Waned something unique...you know." Mirai nodded, before Gohan continued. "That's the one you wore before Cell right? Just with out your jacket and sword?" Gohan smirked at the thought of Mirai using a sword against Sharpner.

"Yeah. And I did think about the sword, but I thought it might be frowned upon." Mirai laughed as Krillin walked back to them.

"Ok you two, on to the ring." Krillin said as the boys jumped onto the 5ft high ring, getting a few shocked looks at the jump.

"Ok you lot. Today I'm going to show you the difference between the correct stance and an incorrect stance. There are many different stance's, each depending on a persons teaching, their fighting style, and depending on the skill level of a fighter, they can even change their stance to match a specific opponent type in the middle of a fight." Krillin paused as Mirai looked at Gohan with a look that Gohan just nodded and grinned.

_Whoa... he must have changed his whole style..._Mirai thought as Krillin addressed the class.

"Now, since Videl is the best after us three on stage, I'll need your help." Videl nodded and jumped on the stage.

"I think I'm better then them two. You too I'm guessing." Videl informed her teacher.

"Oh really?" Krillin asked turning on her. "Do you not remember trying to fight Gohan two days ago?" Videl put her head down, she had no come back.

"Now." Krillin said, turning back to the class. "I need one more Volunteer. Preferably the best out of the rest of you."

"I'm better than everyone in this room, except Videl." Sharpner called as he climbed into the ring. The others in the ring just shook their heads.

Krillin walked around the four of them and placed them in order, Gohan and Videl on one side, Sharpner and Mirai on the other.

"Right. We'll start with Mirai and Sharpner. Can both of you drop into your stances."

Mirai dropped in to his stance, while Sharpner just lifted his hands up like a boxer.

_Whooaa it's perfect..._Videl thought looking and Mirai. _There's no weakness... although he wont be able to move quick from there._

"Now as you can see, there are no flaws in Mirai's stance. Can anyone tell me what the main strength is from this stance?" Krillin asked the class.

"His strength and blocking." Videl's voice informed him.

"Very good." Krillin nodded before continuing. "From this stance, it gives him a solid platform to defend from, he will also be able to attack with great strength from here. However, it's not the best stance for quick fights. Now that's a good stance, lets look at a not so good stance." Krillin said as the class turned to Sharpner.

"As you can see, his face is guarded by his hands, but the rest of him is totally unguarded. His balance is off, and can any one tell me the strength of this 'stance'?" Krillin asked.

"There is none." Videl answered again.

"Two points to Videl." Kirllin smiled as he turned to the class again. "Now, lets look at, what is my opinion, the ultimate stance." Krillin turned as the class expected Videl to drop into a stance.

"Gohan, if you don't mind."

"Which style?" Gohan asked.

"How about your preferred one. If you didn't know your opponents style." Krillin answered. Gohan nodded before dropping into his stance.

_Again...no openings... but that's built for speed.. there's no real strength in there... _Videl thought.

"This is Gohan's preferred stance." Krillin informed the rest of the group. "As you can see, it's focused mainly on speed. This allows him to dodge his opponents blows and learn their fighting style. It also allows him to increase the temper of an opponent, which is what happened to Videl here a few days back." Krillin looked at Videl who seemed to have worked out the weakness.

"Now Videl here has worked out the weakness, correct?" Krillin asked her, in which she nodded in reply.

"It's build for speed, no real strength." Mirai and Kirllin smirked at each other before Krillin began to explain.

"Sorry about this Gohan," Krillin said to his friend but continued. "But the lack of strength is it's greatest strength."

Everyone looked confused, including Mirai, but he worked it out first.

"He doesn't us this stance to beat an opponent." He started

"Correct." Krillin said. "Now Gohan can change in to a altered version of this stance which can help him against different opponents. He is the only person in the world that I know of, that can have five versions of one stance and have each of them as strong as the last."

"There's no way." Videl spluttered out.

"Just watch." Krillin said. "Now Gohan, if you were against strength."

The class watched as Gohan altered immediately into a stance that seemed to give of more speed than before.

"This is one of Gohan's two preferred stances, Out of the four altered ones." Krillin began.

_That's a pure speed stance, he could dodge and get behind an opponent easily..._Videl thought.

"This stance is pure speed. He wont be as physically strong as most opponents. bu-"

"If he's weaker he will lose!" A kid in the group shouted out. "Hercule taught most of us that strength wins a fight, nothing else!"

"Really? Well then how come Gohan beat Videl with ease despite the face he only gently pushed her?" Krillin asked with impatience.

"He was faster." Videl answered and turned to the class. "What's the use of all that strength, if you can't catch your opponent?" Videl asked, shocking Mirai who looked at Gohan who just nodded back at him.

_Word for word... what Cell told me.._He thought.

"Now, Gohan will use this if he can. But he has others that are just as useful and I'll show you two more. We can't give away all of Gohan's secrets." Krillin laughed.

"Which one now Krillin." Gohan asked in a voice that sent shivers down the spines of all non Saiyans.

"Your defensive one." Krillin asked as Lime walked over to stand near Mirai.

"Hey, Trunks." she asked.

"Huh?"

"I think Gohan's other side is showing. It's enjoying all the praise and attention." Lime said with a meaningful look as Mirai just nodded back and smiled.

"Now, this one, as you can see, is similar to Mirai's. It offers a solid platform for defence." The class looked and Videl started to circle Gohan, looking for a weakness. "Any thought's Videl?" Krillin asked when she had stopped.

_Hmmm... there's no opening..._

"It's perfect... you'd have to be immensely quick and strong to get through this."

Gohan bowed his head to hide his blush fro Videl's words. This did not go unnoticed by Mirai and Lime who smirked.

"Now the last one until you lot can sow us your stances." Krillin informed them. "How about the one you developed from your father, Gohan?"

Gohan looked up, and a grin appeared on his face. Dropping into the stance, again the fighters in the class where in awe.

_It's like his speed stance...but it still holds strength... _Videl thought.

"As you can see, from here Gohan will be able dodge almost any attack using his manoeuvrability, but he can still maintain his strength. This is the stance for a quick counter." Krillin finished before addressing the class.

"Now, Videl. Your stance."

Videl dropped into her stance, a little worried about the criticism she was about to receive.

"You see it Mirai?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, not bad, only one, no two weak points." Mirai replied in praise.

"May I?" Gohan asked his two friends as he walked around Videl and analysed her stance. Much to the amusement of Krillin, Lime and Mirai "Yup, only two weaknesses."

"Really?" Videl asked. "Where?

"One, your footing, a slight knock to your left and you'd be down." Gohan explained as Videl looked at her feet. "You fight with speed, but if you ever have to defend, that will be your down fall. Just move your left leg back an inch." Videl moved the inch and immediately felt balanced.

"Whoa..." Was all she could get out.

"We'll not tell you the last one." Gohan said, much to Videl's shock. "Monday, in Capsule Corp. come see me. If you can't figure our your weakness by then either me or Mirai will tell you."

Videl just nodded as Krillin again addressed the class.

"Aright you lot. Spread out and get into your stances. Myself, Gohan, Mirai and Videl will help you."

The class spend the next hour getting their stances corrected and improved until they were again drawn to attention by Krillin.

"Ok, does anyone want to spar?" He asked.

"I want to fight ner-Gohan." Sharpner demanded.

"Your up Gohan." Krillin said as Gohan walked to the ring. "End it quick, you don't want your three friends getting bored now do you." Gohan smirked and nodded before standing facing Sharpner.

Sharpner charged at Gohan, but he simply side-stepped the charge and a quick elbow to the back had Sharpner down for good.

"Right, that was fast, well done Gohan. Now who wants to see a real right?" Krillin asked with a grin.

The class nodded still expecting Videl to fight. "I want to see Gohan and Mirai fight." A voice called that shocked everyone on the room.

"Sure thing Videl." Krillin said with a smile. _There's hope for her yet..._ He thought as he jumped down and on the other side of the ring the the class, but he was soon joined by Lime. It was only a couple of minutes when Videl and Erasa came and stood next to them.

The two strongest Demi-Saiyans stepped into the ring, eyeing each other down.

"Lets keep this so everyone can see." Krillin said in a voice that he knew only Saiyan ears could hear. They both nodded and turned back to each other. Mirai dropping into his stance, Gohan dropping into his normal stance.

Smirking, they rushed towards each other. The fight started with Mirai throwing most of the punches, Gohan used his speed to avoid every blow and threw some quick jabs when ever he saw an opening.

"He's fast.." Videl said out loud.

"Can you tell what he's doing yet?" Krillin asked her, but she shook her head.

Gohan continued to dodge for the next few minutes until he stopped trying to jab and knocked his speed up a level. He proved to be too quick for Mirai at a 'human level' as he kept moving to the side and landing blows. As his Saiyan side still showing, Gohan decided to show of his skills. He quickly changed his style and grabbed an extended fist of Mirai, flipping him self over his friend before landing and immediately swiping his feet out.

"Two minutes guys." Krillin called looking at his watch.

Knowing his speed couldn't match Gohan's, Mirai decided to out smart him. He threw a few dummy punches that failed to even reach Gohan. Which froze him in confusion for a second before a fist collided with his face.

"Nicely done." Gohan praised as he flipped from the punch and landed on his feet.

"One minute."

Gohan rushed forward, Mirai prepared to block the oncoming strike. But it never came. Gohan had dived down and taken Mirai's legs out. Gohan expected Mirai to hit the ground, but he didn't expect a fist to hit him in the back, sending them both to the floor.

"That's it guys. Well done, a bit slow but enjoyable." Krillin commented as they approached his group.

"A bit slow?" Videl exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mirai answered. "That was nothing." He finished as he, Gohan and Lime headed to the changing rooms.

_Something is up with them...Gohan lives five hundred miles away... he got perfect entrance exam scores... his best friend is like his sister... THE Bulma Briefs is like his second mother...he beat me and he wasn't even trying... his father is Son Goku...he has a friend who is almost as strong with him... he has five fighting stances... each better then mine...and despite all that, he's the kindest, sweetest person in the world... not to mention the hottest... oh I need to sit down... I'll figure him out!... I'm living with him for two weeks now... _Videl thought with a grin.

* * *

On the roof of the school, the people were saying there good byes.

"You two coming over Capsule Corp.?" Mirai asked his friends?

"Nar, we'll be there for the next two weeks." Gohan laughed.

"I want to spend the night with mom." Lime said getting a laugh from the boys.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Mirai called as he floated into the air and blasted off home.

"BYE TRUNKS!" Gohan and Lime called.

"Come on, Lets get home. Goten will be missing us." Gohan said, putting his arm around Lime before blasting off home.

* * *

There we go. what do you all think of that?

keep reviewing please :)


	7. Chapter 7  The Field Trip Begins

Hi! I'm back. Sorry for the huge delay, but there have been several inconvenient events that were out of my control.

Anywhooo... here's the next chapter, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Disclaimer -I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect.**

_On the roof of the school, the people were saying there good byes._

_"You two coming over Capsule Corp.?" Mirai asked his friends?_

_"Nar, we'll be there for the next two weeks." Gohan laughed._

_"I want to spend the night with mom." Lime said getting a laugh from the boys._

_"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Mirai called as he floated into the air and blasted off home._

_"BYE TRUNKS!" Gohan and Lime called._

_"Come on, Lets get home. Goten will be missing us." Gohan said, putting his arm around Lime before blasting off home._

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Field Trip Begins

Landing outside the Son household, Gohan was immediately dived on my a small orange and black blur.

"BIG BROTHER!" The blur shouted as it attached itself to Gohan.

"Whoa your getting stronger Goten." Gohan replied after looking down at the small boy in his arms.

"BIG SISTER!" Goten shouted as he tried to jump on Lime, but he was held back.

"Ah Ah Ah. Not with your weights on squirt." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Goten." Lime said with a smile. "It's good to see you." She finished as she ruffled his hair.

"Let's go see mom." Lime said as she started to walk towards the house.

"Hold on a sec Goten." Gohan told his little brother, who stopped and turned around.

"Those weights have increased your strength a lot. It's time we increased them." Gohan explained as he placed his hand over his brothers head and increased training weights.

"There you go squirt, you'll be as strong as me in no time."

"Really? Cool!" Goten said with excitement in his eyes before running into the house to tell his mother the good news.

_Heh heh heh... just like dad..._ Gohan thought with a smile as he followed his family into the house.

* * *

The next morning, the calm of mountain countryside was broken by a certain Demi-Saiyan.

"GOTENNN!"

"Yes, Big brother?" Goten asked with innocence.

"Why did you just throw cold water over me?" Gohan demanded.

"Trunks told me it would wake you up. And I wanted you to wake up. You and big sister will be over Trunks's for a while and I wanted to play before you left." Goten replied with his voice quieting, looking upset.

"Come here, squirt." Gohan said with a caring voice as he picked up his brother and sat him on his knee. "You know you'll be allowed over some days. And Trunks will be able to come over here too."

"Really?" Goten asked his face brightening.

"Of course. And me and Lime will come visit with big Trunks too." Gohan added.

"Yeey!" Goten shouted as he bounced around the room.

"Now, we've got an hour till I need to shower for school, so how about a little training?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Goten shouted as he flew straight out the window. Gohan quickly changed and flew out after him. They flew a few hundred miles away from home before stopping.

"Ok Squirt. I'll take your weights of for now. And I want you to power up as high as you possibly can." Gohan ordered as he removed the weights from his brother.

"As high as I can?" Goten asked.

"Yup, Transform and show me how strong you've gotten."

Gohan expected his little brothers strength to have increased dramatically, but even he was shocked by the power of his seven year old brother.

"Whoooaaa...Your strong, Goten." Gohan praised, causing his brother to beam. "Now, fly up here and hit me with the biggest Kamehameha you can." Gohan said as he prepared his own Masenko.

"The best one I can, Gohan?" Goten asked again.

"The best one, Goten." Gohan encouraged as he began to charge up.

"KA...MA...HA...MA..." Goten's voice echoed as Gohan matched the power of his own wave to his brothers.

"MASENKO.." Gohan chanted.

"HA!" Both Son boys shouted simultaneously as they released their beams. The beams hit, the surprise in the power of Goten's shocking them both.

"Wow! That's great Goten!" Gohan praised. "Now can you raise it!" Gohan shouted down to him over the noise of the beams.

Much to Gohan's surprise, Goten could raise the power of his beam, and it started to push Gohan's Masenko back. However, the power quickly lowered.

"Come on Goten! Hold it! You can do it!" Gohan encouraged, but for all his power, Goten couldn't sustain it, and quickly fell to the floor.

Gohan was quick to release his beam and let it fly harmlessly out into the atmosphere before diving and catching his brother.

Goten looked up from his position in his brothers arms. "I'm sorry Gohan.. I couldn't hold it."

"Hey, you did great Goten. I'm so proud of you." Gohan smiled as he started to fly back to their home.

"So am I as strong as you now Gohan?" Goten asked with hope in his eyes.

"Not yet squirt." Gohan chuckled but Goten looked disappointed. "Hey. Your forgetting that I've been doing this a lot longer than you Goten. Your only seven remember. I wasn't this strong till I was eleven! Your doing Great." Goten's face lit up from his heroes encouragement as he climbed around Gohan to sit on his back while he flew.

Giggling all the way, the boys finally reached the front of their house, and a very angry Chi-Chi.

_Oh I can't stay mad at them... look how happy they are...Oh Goku... you would love this..._

"Now where have you two been?" Chi-Chi asked while standing at the door, her arms crossed.

"Big brother was training with me before he goes away for two weeks." Goten said in happiness as he bounced to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Now Goten, I'll be giving you the weights before I leave alright?"

"Yup." Goten nodded happily.

"But you must do all your studies. Alright?" Gohan said with a serious face.

"Alright big brother." Goten said just as happy as he walked into go and find Lime.

"You really are his hero, Gohan." His mother said as she approached her eldest son.

"Well, until dad gets back, someone has to live up to it." Gohan said with a smile.

"And I look forward to that day just as much as you." She said softly as she placed a hand on her sons cheek. "Now lets get you some breakfast."

Gohan's face lit up as he walked into the kitchen to see Goten and Lime pulling funny faces at each other while they wait.

"Goten tells me he's getting stronger." Lime asked, turning to smile at Gohan.

"He sure is." Gohan said with a smile. "He'll be stronger than me if I'm not careful." Gohan said with a smile as he ruffled his brothers hair before sitting opposite him.

Breakfast was over quickly, and Goten and Chi-Chi stood at the door way to see off Gohan and Lime.

"Now, Although Bulma's is basically a second home to you two, don't be too relaxed. You have work to do." Chi-chi informed Gohan and Lime.

"Yes mom." They replied with smiles.

"Good. Now have you got everything?" She asked

"Bulma told us not to bother brining anything." Gohan explained.

"She said she has more than enough gi's there already for Gohan, and she has a full room full of clothes from our last shopping trip." Lime finished with a smile.

"Yes. That was a fun day." Chi-Chi said with a smile. "Right now off you go. And we'll see you both soon."

"Bye!" Goten shouted as he jumped on Gohan for a hug, Lime hugging Goten's back in a group hug.

"BYE!" Gohan and Lime shouted as Gohan lifted them off the ground. "Oh Goten! Flying Nimbus is yours now!"

"THANK YOU BIG BROTHER!" Goten exclaimed as he bounced happily inside.

* * *

Landing on the school roof, Gohan and Lime could already see the coach and a collection of students waiting around it. They walked down through the school and when the arrived at the scene, they were approached by Erasa and Videl.

"Hey you guys." Lime said as Gohan smiled.

"Hey." Videl replied with a smile to Gohan.

"Hey, Where's Mirai?" Erasa asked.

"He's meeting us there." Gohan explained.

"How come?" Videl asked.

"He lives there." Lie answered as if it was obvious.

"He-He lives there?" Erasa and Videl chocked out, shocked.

"Well yeah, it would be silly for him to not live with his family." Gohan replied totally confused at the surprise.

"Mirai Briefs...You think we would have guessed." Videl said out loud as Lime giggled.

"Where's Sharpner?" Gohan asked.

"Meeting us there." Videl replied with a smirk.

"How come, I know he doesn't live there." Gohan replied back with a smirk.

"He was staying at his aunties who lives right near there." Erasa explained, sharing a grin with Lime over Gohan and Videl.

"Ok you lot. On the coach!" The teacher called out to them.

The four of them climbed on the bus, Lime sitting next to Gohan. Once the bus had filled, they began the two hour drive to Capsule Corp. and Gohan was questioned by Videl the whole way. With Lime at his side, he was able to explain how they knew Bulma, how they were so smart and how Gohan was so strong.

_Damn they're good... I'll have to get Gohan alone...'...'...not for that!... bad mind!...just to question him!... _Videl thought to herself with a blush as they climbed off the bus outside Capsule Corp.

Walking through the large think gates, Gohan, Lime, Videl and Erasa were joined by Mirai who was waiting for them, Sharpner was not far behind.

"Hey man." Gohan said as they bumped fists, Mirai hugged Lime before waiting for the rest of the class to catch up.

"Hey Mirai?" Videl asked him, watching the bus leave along with all the teachers.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there several huge holes in the wall?" She asked while Mirai, Gohan and Lime turned to see the holes that had been created by the chibi's trying to double team Gohan.

"I'm not totally sure, Videl." Mirai answered in an honest voice before turning to look at Gohan with an amused look on him.

"Hey, don't look at me, Goten and Trunks thought it would be good to double team me...so..."

"You threw them in to a wall?" Videl demanded, looking furiously at Gohan.

"You try and fight them both at once." Gohan mumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted. Videl was preparing a comeback, when there was a huge explosion on the other side of the complex, causing everyone but the Saiyans to jump.

"Every time he does that I jump." Lime grumbled as she turned around to face the building, noticing her two Saiyan friends laughing.

"What you two laughing at?" Lime asked. Neither Gohan or Mirai seemed able to reply, but Gohan managed to point over Lime's shoulder to Videl and Erasa.

Turning, Lime exploded in a heap of laughter. The look of terror and shock on the faces of her two new friends was too much. Videl was the first come regain her composure as she looked down at the three laughing figures lying on the floor.

"What are you laughing at! That explosion could have killed us!" Videl screamed, only to be met with even more laughter.

"OH...Stop Videl..." Gohan managed to say between laughs as he started to calm down. "You should have seen your faces!" Gohan said as he stood up straight and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"VEGETA!" The whole class, except Gohan and Mirai, jumped again, but the two Saiyans did grab their ears in pain.

"Every time." Lime grumbled again.

"How do you live here Trunks? Their too loud." Gohan mumbled as Videl again rounded on the three of them.

"What do you mean again? Is this a regular thing? What was that explosion? Explain!" Videl ordered at Lime who was the only one of the three not holding her ears.

"WOMAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU NOT TO SHOUT SO LOUD!" The voice of Vegeta called out, again grabbing all the attention of the class.

"Alright. Lets go in before this gets ugly." Gohan said, still rubbing his ears from all the noise.

He started to walk towards Capsule Corp. with Mirai and Lime in tow with the rest of the class just staring.

"Wait for us!" The voice of Erasa called as she and Videl ran to catch up.

Opening the doors of Capsule Corp. Gohan slowly walked inside the dark hall. He looked over to Mirai who seemed to have the same thoughts that he did.

"They've forgotten already." Lime said, voicing the thought Gohan and Mirai had, as the class walked through the corridors to the living room of the main building.

As they approached the door into the room, a busy and messed up Bulma came charging out of it.

"Gohan? Lime?" Bulma asked, looking at her two friends, before she noticed the rest of the class. "Oh crap. I forgot again didn't I?" Bulma asked with a smirk while Gohan and Lime grinned and nodded.

"Well you lot, go in there and sit down. I need to talk to these three for a moment and I'll be right in." Bulma announced to the class.

While the class was walking into the room, Bulma looked back towards Gohan and Mirai.

"I'm guessin' you heard the latest of Vegeta's 'accidents'." They both nodded. "Good. Now could I ask you two to distract him for long enough while I show this lot around and repair the GR?" Bulma finished with hope in her eyes.

"Of course, I could use a good spar to wake me up." Gohan replied with eagerness in his eyes, stretching his arm across his chest.

"I'm game." Mirai answered with a smirk, crackling his fingers.

_Are they going to spar? I'd like to watch, see how I compare to them... but who's Vegeta? .. Is he the one who gave Gohan that scar?... I can't believe Bulma's married to that man...and they're happily going to spar with him?... he better come back alright... or I'll kill him..._ Videl thought as she walked into the room, walking past the conversation at the right time.

"Good." Bulma said with a smile. "Just let me know when your done." She finished with a wink before turning to Lime. "And I need you, Lime, to stay with me and keep me sane."

Lime smirked before replying, "Well I better be on my toes then."

"Come on." Bulma said with a wink as she lead the three of them back into the room.

"Right you lot." Bulma addressed the class. "To start with, the ground rul-"

"WOMAN!" The voice of Vegeta called out as he stormed into the room, not caring in the slightest that it was full of students.

_Wooahh... he's built... no wonder he could give Gohan a hard time...heck I couldn't even lay a finger on Gohan... but he's just quick... I think I'm stronger than him...they must be related... they both have similar gravity defying hair... _Videl thought as she watched Vegeta approached Bulma. They stared into each others eyes, apparently communicating silently, until Vegeta broke the silence.

"So be it." Was all he said as he walked out the room.

"Boys?" Bulma asked as she looked over her shoulder at Gohan and Mirai.

"We're on it, mom." Mirai replied.

"How long you want him out?" Gohan asked.

"As long as you can give me."

"Excellent." They chorused, each with an evil smirk on their lips as they left the room.

"He's already left." Gohan said, sensing Vegeta flying away.

"Well, lets give him an air assault." Mirai said with a smirk as they looked at each other, nodded, and blasted off towards Vegeta.

Arriving in the mountains not far from Gohan's house, he and Mirai noticed Vegeta standing with his back to them, waiting for their fight to begin. Nodding at each other, Gohan flew down to ground level, flying only a few feet of the ground, straight at Vegeta. As soon as Gohan had left his side, Mirai started firing ki beams towards him.

Vegeta watched as Gohan flew towards him at an incredible speed, ki blasts falling all around him. Tensing, Vegeta prepared to counter Gohan's charge. He threw his own beam straight at Gohan when he was only a few feet away but using a clever after-image, Gohan flew straight under the beam, taking Vegeta's legs out from under him, allowing the Saiyan prince to become engulfed in Mirai's blasts.

Stopping his flight in mid air, Gohan watched Mirai float down next to him.

"Well, that worked." Mirai said as they looked at Vegeta under several tones of rubble. The watched for a few seconds until several beams of golden lighted started to appear through the gaps in the rubble.

"Well, its time." Mirai said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Sure it." Gohan smirked as he swung his fist to hit Mirai in the gut. Grabbing his leg, Gohan swung his friend around before releasing him at the exact moment Vegeta cleared the rubble, causing a father/son shape hole in the floor.

"That worked too." Gohan said as he watched he fallen allies climb back to their feet. They looked at each other before nodding and rushing Gohan. They spilt at the last moment and came at Gohan from each side, but the young warrior saw it coming. He jumped over the onrushing father/son attack and landed solid fists into each of their backs.

"Come on you guys." Gohan said as he transformed. "You can do better than that."

"Yes, we can." Vegeta growled as both he and Mirai grabbed a leg of Gohan's each and slammed him into the ground. Lying on his back, Gohan was rushed by Mirai. Their powers were currently equal but Gohan was having some difficulty defending while lying on the floor. He managed to land a solid nut to Mirai's face but as soon as he was off, Vegeta fired a intense ki blast straight down at Gohan.

Landing side by side, Vegeta and Mirai nodded towards each other before looking a the pile of rubble lying on top of Gohan. Smirking to himself, Mirai threw a quick elbow towards Vegeta who was waiting for the blow. He blocked the strike, and countered with a swipe of the feet, knocking his son to the floor. Lying on his front, Mirai fired a beam straight down thrusting himself of the floor, and connecting his nut with Vegeta's chin.

Flipping backwards, Vegeta tried to land a kick onto his sons jaw, but Mirai dodged and fired a blast straight at Vegeta. Vegeta deflected the blast to the side and skidded to a stop, smirking in enjoyment over the fight. He waited for Mirai to make his next move but he was thrown to the side by the blast he had just deflected. Gohan was standing, his body glowing, his hair grown slightly in his full power Super Saiyan form, a smirk on his lips from deflecting Mirai's blast back at the unguarded Vegeta.

Gohan rushed Mirai who had watched him deflect his blast. Gohan's first blow was blocked, but his second broke through. While leaning back from the force of the blow, Mirai connected his own blow to Gohan, before they quickly regained composure and again rushed each other. They quickly exchanged blows before Gohan quickly ducked and Vegeta's fist flew straight over him, connecting with Mirai's face. Gohan jumped up and his head flew straight into hit Vegeta's gut above him, but Mirai threw another fist straight into Gohan's face. As Gohan was stumbling back, Vegeta hit him with a intense ki disc in the side, but Gohan just took the pain and fought on.

The fight continued, each fighter landing blow after blow on the each other, no-one able to gain control against their two very powerful opponents. As the fight progressed, they each transformed into Super Saiyan twos and as the fight wore on, Gohan started to gain control with his increased stamina. It wasn't long until Mirai was forced to transform back down to a normal Super Saiyan, followed closely by Vegeta.

Both father and son looked at each other, nodded and both rushed Gohan together. They knew that individually they could not stand up to him in only their first level of Super Saiyan. Gohan found the fight between the Briefs rather difficult. They worked well together and managed to give Gohan some injuries and even forced him to convert back to a first level Super Saiyan, but their own energy levels were dropping rather quickly too.

As Gohan was on the offensive against Mirai, Vegeta came in from the side to join the fight. Knowing his opponents could not keep fighting at such an intensity, even he was struggling to keep it up, Gohan used what energy he had in reserve to land a solid hit on Mirai, sending him plummeting into the floor. Looking down at his friend on the floor, Gohan failed to see a fist from Vegeta hit his straight in the back, sending him down to land on Mirai.

Gohan landed straight on his friend. He could feel Mirai's power lowering and he knew his friend was done in the fight. Those final blows had finished him.

"It's just me and you Vegeta." Gohan said with a smirk.

"Lets finish this." Vegeta commanded, knowing he had very little chance of winning the spar. Gohan smirked and shot towards the prince. He forced Vegeta to defend at a high intensity, he had planned to tire Vegeta out before knocking him out. That way he could help Bulma rebuild the GR and get the rest of the class settled in without worrying about Vegeta.

Sensing Vegeta's power, while keeping up the intensity of his attacks, Gohan figured Vegeta was struggling to keep himself a Super Saiyan. Gohan was too, he knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer, but he could longer than Vegeta.

Catching the older Saiyan with a kick to the gut, Gohan watched as Vegeta's hair began flashing.

"Damn." Vegeta muttered as he converted back to normal and looking over to Gohan who was also struggling to keep his transformation. Knowing it would be better to end it before he too lost too much energy, Gohan powered up his energy wave.

"KA..."

_Blast!... I can't move enough. _Vegeta thought angrily.

"ME..."

_How does he have the stamina for this?..._

"HA..."

_Damn that boy!_

"ME..."

_Rather with him than against him.._

"HAAA..." Gohan screamed as he released the strongest Kamehameha he could. He knew it would hit Vegeta, he just hoped it was enough to knock him out. After a brief struggle, Gohan felt his wave over power Vegeta.

Cutting off his wave, he powered down to assess his opponent.

"He's out cold." Mirai's voice called out from behind him.

"Yeah." Gohan panted. "Our plan to tire him out...hurt a lot more than I thought it would." He winced as he placed his hand to his shoulder.

"I think I've got a couple broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder." Mirai summed up, looking himself over. "And this slightly broken arm."

"Slightly?" Gohan asked with an amused look.

"Well I do have a spare."

"I only have a few broken ribs, this shoulder. And a rather large burn on my stomach." Gohan said as if it was nothing.

"Well, since I'm more injured..." Mirai started with a smirk, "You get to carry him."

"Fine... but I don't have enough energy spare to contact Bulma."

"So that means..."

"Yup, we'll have to go and find her, looking like this..."

"Lets get this over with." Mirai grumbled as Gohan picked up Vegeta and started to fly towards Capsule Corp.

The flight was a long one as both Mirai and Gohan were too exhausted to fly with any sort of speed. When they finally landed in the gardens, the carried Vegeta down to one of the medical beds, and went in search of Bulma.

* * *

_(Back with Bulma and the class.)_

"Boys?" Bulma asked as she looked over her shoulder at Gohan and Mirai.

"We're on it, mom." Mirai replied.

"How long you want him out?" Gohan asked.

"As long as you can give me."

"Excellent." They chorused, each with an evil smirk on their lips as they left the room.

"Saiyans." Bulma and Lime muttered while shaking their heads.

"Excuse me, Mrs Briefs?" Erasa perked up sheepishly.

"Please. Just Bulma. Mrs Briefs makes me sound old." Bulma replied.

"Ok, sorry Bulma. But where have Gohan and Mirai gone?"

"Oh they've left to entertain Vegeta for a few hours." Bulma started, trying not to be to specific. "It give me time to fix the GR that Vegeta broke again."

"The GR?" Videl asked with curiosity.

"All in good time. All in good time." Bulma said with a smile as she indicated them to sit down with the rest of the class.

"Ready?" Bulma asked Lime who was sitting next to her, facing the class.

"Mmmhhmmm." Lime responded with a smile and a nod. Bulma grinned before turning to the class.

"Right. The ground rules." Bulma said as she stood. "Rule number one. You must follow every order that either myself, Vegeta, Mirai, Gohan or Lime give you...And Gohan's mother if she comes." Bulma said with some thought. "If you refuse, you will be escorted of the premises." Bulma paused as the class nodded, still a bit surprised that Gohan, Lime and Mirai know Bulma.

"Good. Rule two. You must never enter the private building, that is building number three, unless in an emergency or with permission." The class again nodded

"Rule three. Do not touch anything that you have not been handed by one of us or you may be prosecuted." The class nodded again.

"And final rule. For now anyway." Bulma started again. "Under no circumstance, what so ever, are you to touch my husbands food. I say this for your own safety. He will only allow myself to touch his food, even Lime here gets shouted at for doing it. Everyone else... well you saw the scar Gohan has." She finished with a serious look, the class again nodded, a little bit concerned about the eating arrangements.

"Good." Bulma said with a smile. "Now, have half an hour while I talk to Lime, then follow me and I'll show you where the kitchen is." The genius finished as she turned to talk to Lime.

"What are we waiting for?" Lime asked once Bulma had turned towards her.

"Gohan and Mirai." Bulma replied. "I'd rather have you and Mirai looking after them lot, while Gohan helps me repair the GR."

"Makes sense." Lime returned. "How long do you reckon they'll be?"

"Shouldn't be too long." Bulma replied. "They'll knock Vegeta out and let him heal, giving me the rest of the day." She finished, torn between, happy for the time and sad for Vegeta being injured.

The class chatted amongst them selves for the next half an hour, with Lime and Bulma muttering about how to keep Gohan and Mirai's strength a secret when Vegeta is around. It wasn't long, however, until the class started to get restless.

"Come on you lot." Bulma finally said, as she stood. "To the kitchen." She finished as she walked towards the door, the class in tow.

"Now, I'll get some sort of marking system up so you can find out where your going with out a guide. It'll save me so-OH MY GOD! GOHAN? TRUNKS?" Bulma screamed as she opened the door to see a very battered and bruised Gohan and Mirai standing in front of her.

"Heh, heh. Sorry Bulma." Gohan started with a grin. "I don't have enough energy left to communicate with you." He explained with a knowing look. "And we can't activate the tanks from the out side, so we need your he-"

"TRUNKS! GOHAN!" Gohan was interrupted by a scream that he recognised instantly.

"Were fine Lime." Gohan assured as the young girl ran up and stood right in front of them her eyes full of worry, her hand taking Gohan's.

"You don't look fine." Lime snapped. "You know I worry when you both go and fight."

"We're alright Lime." Mirai repeated, drawing the attention of his new friend. "Just a few broken bones, and a couple of bruises here and there." Lime stared at Mirai, moving to stand in front of him.

"OH GOD! GOHAN!" A new voice called out, interrupting Lime and Mirai. The whole class turned to see Videl running up to the boys.

"Aaaahhh." Gohan screamed as Videl jumped on him and hugged him. "Not so tight, Videl." He mumbled as she quickly let go.

"Sorry." Videl lowered her head. "You just look so- Why is there blood dripping on the floor?" Videl asked, forgetting her original sentence.

"Huh?" Gohan asked, lifting his arm up to see where the blood was coming from.

"GOHAN!" Videl's voice called out again. "What happened to you!" She screamed, looking up at Gohan with fear and concern in her eyes causing Lime and Mirai to smirk at each other.

"You think I would have noticed that." Gohan said out loud as he looked at the long deep cut running all up his side, before look towards Mirai. He just shrugged before looking at his own sides to make sure.

"Bulma! Help him!" Videl pleaded to the genius.

Bulma just smiled and looked at Lime. "Well I'm guessin you want to give them a piece of your mind?" She asked, smirking at the nodding Lime. "Well go and put them in the tanks. I'll be down after I take this lot to the kitchens."

"Kitchens?" Gohan's voice asked as he and Mirai looked up with hunger in their eyes.

"Ah ah ah. Your not getting any food until your out of the tanks!" Lime commanded. "You either Trunks!"

"Fine. Come on Trunks." Gohan mumbled as they turned and headed to the tanks.

"Hey Bulma." Lime started, getting her friends attention. "Can I take Videl with me to put them in the tanks? She looks worried." Lime asked looking up at Bulma.

"Sure." Bulma smirked. "Let me know what happens." She finished with a wink.

"Come on Videl." Lime said as she ran past and grabbed her hand, pulling her after Gohan and Mirai.

"Where are we going?" Videl asked with a little more anger than she had realised.

"Well, I'm going to put Trunks and Gohan in the regeneration tanks. It'll heal them up fully, I thought you might want to come with to make sure Gohan's alright." Lime finished with a shrug. "But you can go back if you don't want to come with me." She finished as she continued to walk away.

"Wait! Lime!" Videl said as she jogged to catch up with the young girl, who just continued walking, but turned her head to face Videl as she approached. "I'm sorry. It's just, I...kinda... like Gohan, and your so close to him." Videl said quietly, her head bowed low.

"Yeah, I know." Lime said with a small smile. "But your the first person to ever like Gohan that way. Your only the second female his age to ever be his friend. So I was just making sure you like him for who he is and not for being very nice to look at." Lime finished, looking at Videl to see her reaction.

"Well, I do like him... but I also like looking at him..." Videl said quietly, her face quickly going bright red. Laughing, Lime stopped and looked at Videl.

"Just take it slow. Give him time, he needs to sort out this thing with your father first. He'll come around. And boy are you going to be in for a surprise." Lime finished with a chuckle before continuing to walk.

"Huh? My father? Surprises? Lime?" Videl asked in total confusion.

"Come on, we're here. I want to give these two a yelling." Lime called as she opened the door to the 'Regen tanks' room.

"What took you guys?" Mirai asked as he watched Lime walk into the room, holding the door open for Videl to follow.

"Quiet Trunks, or no foo-" Lime froze in her reply when she noticed he was only in his boxers.

_Oh my god...He even looks good covered in bruises..._Was all Lime's mind could say.

"You alright Lime?" Mirai asked with a smirk as he walked over and placed his good arm on her shoulder. Lime could only stare straight forward, nodding gently as Videl walked into the room.

"Whys it so quie-" Videl started, but she too froze when she noticed Trunks in his boxers.

_Wow... he's built... not as nice as Gohan... Gohan's muscles aren't as big... but fit him better... _Videl thought as he mind drifted to Gohan.

"Well the tanks are tuned on, just need some one to hit the button when were both in. You ready Tru-" Gohan froze when he looked at the three people in front of him. Lime and Trunks had both quickly looked at Gohan, their faces bright red. Videl was staring at Gohan, he mouth open slightly, and her face bright red.

"What's up with her, Lime?" Gohan asked quietly.

"You are only wearing your boxers you know." She replied with a smirk as she watched Gohan look down and grin while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey, Videl." He called out to the girl staring at him.

_I- he- me – how- maybe- huh.. is he talking?...look up quickly!... _Videl's mind ordered her.

"Huh, I mean, Yes Gohan?" Videl asked, trying to hide her embarrassment from giggling Mirai and Lime.

"You want to be the one to turn on the tank that will heal me?"

"YES!" Videl shouted. "I mean, if you want me too." She finished walking slowly towards Gohan.

"Ok boys." Lime addressed them. "In you get! The sooner you get in, the sooner you can have dinner." Lime could only laugh as the two Saiyans both appeared in the drained tanks, the sensors over their foreheads, and the breathing apparatus over their faces. Both had thumbs up.

"And don't think you two have gotten away lightly! I'll be having words when you come out!" Lime added, noticing the winces both Gohan and Mirai had.

"Alright Videl. Gohan's programmed the machine so you just need to hit the blue button to close the lid." They both pushed the button and the tanks closed on both Saiyans. "Now hit the green one and it'll start to fill and begin the process." Videl nodded as she pushed the button and watched a dark green liquid start to flood the tank.

"They wont drown will they?" Videl asked Lime as she watched the liquid pass over Gohan's waist.

"Nope, breathing apparatus." Lime explained. "And that liquid in Gohan's tank has been infused with his own DNA, same as Trunks's." Lime finished, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Trunks? I thought he was called Mirai?" Videl asked.

"His real name is Trunks." Lime paused, thinking of how she could explain this with out giving too much away. "But his little brother is also called Trunks." Lime paused again. "He's been away most of his life, but he's back for good now and to avoid confusion with little Trunks, we call him Mirai when their both around. It'd be too much for little Trunks to change his name." Lime smiled when she had finished, proud of herself for coming up with a story that is technically not a lie.

Videl just nodded, deciding to ask Gohan about it later. "Will this heal them fully?" Videl queried with hope in her voice.

"Yup." Lime said with a smile. "Although I do hate it when they come back looking like that." The girl finished, her smile disappearing.

"You mean they do this often?" Videl asked, her eyes open wide in shock.

Lime nodded. "Well Gohan does. Almost everyday. Mirai's only just got back a few days ago so but I still don't like seeing him all hurt."

"You seemed surprised that they were all beat up." Videl started. "I thought you would have been used to it..." She finished quietly, not liking the conversation about Lime and Gohan.

"He normally heals before he lets me see him. I've only seen him hurt a couple of times."

"Can anyone use these?" Videl asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Nope." Lime replied, grateful at the change. "They've been specially infused with the DNA of Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta... and... the two kids."

"The kids?" Videl demanded. "But why would they need one?"

"I'm sure you'll learn soon enough. But it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to wait until Gohan is ready to tell you." Lime finished with a small smile.

"How long will they be?" Videl asked, hoping they wouldn't be long.

* * *

_(Back with Bulma, after Gohan and Trunks return.)_

"Kitchens?" Gohan's voice asked as he and Mirai looked up with hunger in their eyes.

"Ah ah ah. Your not getting any food until your out of the tanks!" Lime commanded. "You either Trunks!"

"Fine. Come on Trunks." Gohan mumbled as they turned and headed to the tanks.

"Hey Bulma." Lime started, getting her friends attention. "Can I take Videl with me to put them in the tanks? She looks worried." Lime asked looking up at Bulma.

"Sure." Bulma smirked. "Let me know what happens." She finished with a wink.

"Come on Videl." Lime said as she ran past and grabbed her hand, pulling her after Gohan and Mirai.

"Saiyans." Bulma muttered as she shook her head.

"Er... Miss Bulma?" A nervous voice called out from the class.

"It's Mrs." Bulma replied before looking back up at the class. "But yeah?"

"Er... What just happened?"

"I wouldn't think about it, if I were you." Bulma replied. "I wish I didn't have too." She finished in a undertone.

"Alright!" Bulma called after a moments pause. "Follow me and we'll get some food."

Leading the group into the kitchen of Capsule Corp. Bulma frowned as she began wishing that there was somebody there. Anyone from the gang. Walking into the back of the kitchen, Bulma paused next to a large silver machine.

"Alright." Bulma said as she turned around. "This is how we get food around here." Bulma moved to the side and indicated to the machine.

"Were still unsure of its name yet." Bulma added with some thought. "Either Gohan or Lime will chose it I think."

"Why them?" Erasa's voice called out curiously.

"They help build it." Bulma replied. "They're having a weird competition, thing." She finished with a shrug.

"But anyway," Bulma continued. "To order food, walk up to the machine, and just say what you want from the list of choices here." Bulma explained, pointing to the menu which was posted on the side of the machine. "Like this." Bulma said happily as she walked up to the machine.

"An apple please." She told the machine kindly.

"One apple." The machine replied as a conveyor belt began to move, a small apple sitting on top.

"Now, these robots will look after you, and will inform me of any mishaps that you do." Bulma told the class, pointing at one of the little robots which had rolled up next to her. "So be good! Have as much food as you want, and I'll be back in five minutes."

Bulma smiled as she walked to the door while hearing the excited voices of the kids behind her.

"Hmmm. A quick heal, eh Gohan?" Bulma chuckled and frowned as she checked the screen on her watch and began the walk to the regen tanks.

* * *

_(With Videl and Lime) _

"Can anyone use these?" Videl asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Nope." Lime replied, grateful at the change. "They've been specially infused with the DNA of Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta... and... the two kids."

"The kids?" Videl demanded. "But why would they need one?"

"I'm sure you'll learn soon enough. But it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to wait until Gohan is ready to tell you." Lime finished with a small smile.

"How long will they be?" Videl asked, hoping they wouldn't be long.

"They've set it to a quick heal." Bulma's voice informed them form behind, making them jump. Smirking she continued. "They want food so they thought they'd patch up their main wounds and temporarily repair their bones, then they'd jump back in after dinner."

Bulma shook her head as she walked to the consoles. "I've set it to full heal, it'll continuously heal them until the scan says their healthy again. Should take no more than couple of hours for Gohan, about half an hour longer for Trunks." Bulma said out loud, almost to herself.

"Bulma!" They heard Gohan's voice whine through the machine.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you put mics in them." Lime said.

"Well you should know better than that Gohan!" Bulma retorted, her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, your food will still be there when you come out. Now what about Vegeta? Before I add your sleeping agent?" She asked.

"Well, he wont wake up until he is fully 100% again. So you could just leave him there. His wounds will heal by the time he wakes." Gohan explained. "But you could put him in his tank if you wish. The only difference will be that his wounds will heal quicker, but he'd be floating in here for a few hours after that any ways."

"So either heal him quickly but let him float for a few hours, or let him heal slowly but he wont be waiting around for a few hours?" Bulma summed up, "What would you prefer to do?" She finished with a question to Gohan.

"Personally, I'd want to be left there." Gohan replied, causing Line and Videl to glance at each other. "If his wounds heal quicker, he be forced to wait around for a few hours. But left there, he wont wake until he's fully 100%."

"I suppose he'll enjoy the rest." Bulma sighed as she turned to head back out he room. "See you later guys."

"Bye Bulma" Gohan replied in a sleep tone.

"Bye mom." Trunks replied, apparently almost asleep too.

"Come on girls." Bulma said as she held the door open for them.

"Sleeping agent?" Videl asked once the door was closed.

"Gohan and Vegeta's idea." Bulma replied. "Apparently its hard to fall asleep in them things, so they came up with compound to put them in a light sleep, just in case they need to get out."

"It's better not to think about it." Lime said from Bulma's other side. "It's easier on the mind."

"This is only the beginning... isn't it?" Videl asked, looking at the two women next to her who just grinned.

"Come on. Lets go and get some food, before little Trunks eats it all." Bulma said, ending he conversation.

"Hey, Bulma." Lime began once they reached the doors of the kitchen. "Did you leave them lot in there alone?" She finished, looking up at the older woman.

"Yeah." Bulma replied, looking unconcerned. "The bots will keep them in line."

"What about little Trunks?" Lime asked with a smirk, noticing Bulma's face pale.

"He'll be good if he knows what's good for him." Bulma said with a forced sweet smile. "I ain't cooked in a while."

"Low blow, Bulma." Lime chuckled. "Low blow."

Bulma chuckled as she opened the door, silently praying for everything to be calm.

Walking through the door, Bulma and Lime scanned the room, revealed to see the class all sitting down eating at the tables scattered around the room. Sighing a sigh of relief at the calmness in the room, Bulma and Lime made their way over to food machine with Videl in tow.

"Have you two finished your competition thing to name this, yet?" Bulma asked Lime with a nod towards the food machine.

"Hey!" Lime pouted. "This is serious! Gohan always beats me at everything." She moaned while crossing her arms. "I will beat him at this."

Chuckling, Bulma's curiosity got the better of her.

"I still have no idea what the competition is." Bulma commented as she ordered her meal. "Bulma's Friday. Oh, Videl." Bulma added with a glance towards the other girl. "Just say what you want to eat the machine and it'll make it for you." Bulma quickly said before turning back to Lime.

"Can't tell you. Wouldn't be fair." Lime giggled as she ordered her own food. "Lime's Friday. You can sit with us if you like, Videl. Though Erasa looks like she needs help with Sharpner." Lime added with another giggle before she turned back to Bulma.

"Come on." Bulma pouted as she picked her one special meal of the conveyor belt. Waiting as Lime collected her own food, Bulma led the pair of them to the bench near the fridge, away from most of the tables. Videl had moved back to sit with Erasa.

"Nope." Lime said, as she began her meal. "Would put Gohan on edge, which would give him an advantage."

"Ah, so you have to catch him unawares?" Bulma asked, smirking at her own genius. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah." Lime said. "Might as well tell you now." She pouted.

"I have to pour a cup of water over him before the tournament, without him seeing me coming."

"Ah." Bulma said bluntly. "And in all the past seven and a half years, have you ever managed to sneak up on Gohan?"

"Only once." Lime replied, not even trying to hide the shame in her voice. "Would have been loads of times if he couldn't sense me coming." She finished with another pout.

Bulma nodded in agreement. "You know, between their, stupid hearing, eye sight and ki senses , it's a wonder we even surprise them any more."

"Stupid Saiyans." Lime mumbled in reply.

"So how did you get him?" Bulma asked, half looking for tips and tricking Vegeta.

"I don't advise you to try it. Ever." Lime answered with a serious look. "I got him in mid air. He dropped me a good 50 feet before he caught me again."

"Oh." Bulma said softly. "How did he take it."

"You know I've seen Gohan angry, furious, upset, confused at me and every other emotion you can name." Lime said with her head bowed. "But that's the only time I've ever seen him disappointed in me."

"Yeah," Bulma added softly. "Those Saiyans hit hard."

"Yeah. But anyway, don't let Gohan know you know." Lime told Bulma. "If he thinks your in on it then he'll be on edge and I'll never get him."

"And you expect to get him anyways?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"We are sharing a room, you know." Lime responded with an even bigger smirk.

"That's low." Bulma laughed. "You'll regret it."

"And bribing them with food isn't low?" Lime countered, grinning at outsmarting Bulma.

"How else do you expect to keep them in line?" Bulma replied, chucking.

"Frying pan?" Lime answered, causing them both to break down in giggles, earning a few looks from some of the kids in the class.

"Where's little Trunks?" Lime asked, realising she hadn't seen the little guy yet.

"Oh, I sent him to yours for the day." Bulma replied, bringing a huge smile from Lime by calling Gohan's home hers.

The rest of lunch time passed by without much incident. There were a couple of comments about what Mr Satan had said about Goku, but both Lime and Bulma had managed to stay calm enough to ignore them.

"Right you lot!" Bulma called to the group as she stood from her chair, Lime moving around the bench to stand behind her.

"Tour time." Bulma explained after the crowd of students had moved closer. Lime just grinned and jumped up to sit on the bench behind Bulma.

"Right." Bulma started once the excited chatter had died down. "First, we'll view the living quarters, which is building four, so you can all drop off your Capsules. Then we'll hit the grounds, the animal reserve, which is building three, then if we have time before dinner we'll look at my most recent inventions, which is building one. If not, we'll do it tomorrow." Bulma paused and looked to make sure everyone was listening.

"Remember, no wondering around by yourself. And when you wake tomorrow there will be coloured lines painted on the walls to help you get around."

"I did say you should just keep them on all year." Lime said with a grin from behind.

"Oh, Shush you." Bulma replied with a smile. "Go get changed, You know how the animals love you."

"See you in a bit." Lime said with a smile as she jumped off the bench and started walking happily towards the private living quarters.

"Is Lime not staying in the same room as all us?" Sharpner's voice asked from the crowd.

"Why would she do that?" Bulma asked. "She has her own personally decorated room. Ah that was a fun day." She finished while reminiscing.

"What about Gohan?" Erasa's asked.

"His is right next door to Lime's." Bulma replied with a smile. "Though I think they put a door between them when they were younger."

"Wha-" Sharpner tried to ask but was interrupted.

"Enough chit-chat." Bulma interrupted . "Lets move."

The walk to the guest building was a quick one. Not having anyone to really talk to, Bulma walked quickly, avoiding any more questions about Gohan and Lime.

Arriving at the building, Bulma turned to face the group that had followed.

"Alright, you lot." She called. "Two to a room. Either girl/girl or boy/boy, don't try and trick me, there are sensors on each of the doors." She smirked at the groans from some of the students. "Now go. You have 15 minutes."

Watching the students run into the building to claim the best rooms, Bulma sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for Lime to return.

"Having fun?" Lime's voice called out after a few minutes.

"About time you got here." Bulma replied. "You know how annoying normal people can be."

"Has it been all Mr Satan this and Mr Satan that?" Lime asked with sympathy as she sat down next to Bulma on the grass.

"I practically ran here." Bulma replied.

"Aww, you miss me?" Lime replied with a grin.

"Oh Quiet you." Bulma said, looking up as the first of the students started to come out of the building.

"How long till the others are back?" Lime asked, watching as Videl and Erasa came out of the building.

"About now for Gohan, Trunks another half an hour." Bulma answered, looking at the screen on her watch.

"Gohan will wait for Trunks." Lime said absent-mindedly. "And you have got to get me one of those watches."

"I'm already making you one." Bulma responded with a smirk. "God knows your going to need it with them two being your best friends."

"They have their uses." Lime grinned back, just as Videl and Erasa walked over.

"We're all here I think." Videl said as she reached the pair.

"Huh?" Bulma asked. "Everyone's done? That was quick."

"Compared to last year anyway." Lime added.

"We managed to go get some dinner." Bulma continued.

"Ah the days before that food machine."

"Thank god Chi-Chi was there."

"And the boys were all grounded."

"Well they fought in the living room, what did they expect."

"That hole in the wall was shaped just like Krillin." Lime laughed.

"Well he tried to take my food." A third voice interrupted them from behind.

"You'd think after 17 years he would know not to do that." Another voice said from along side the first.

"Well its about time you two got back." Lime pouted as she stood, turning to face her two best friends, hugging them each in turn.

"Your early." Bulma commented, she too had stood and was looking at the two demi-Saiyans.

"Well I'm 100%." Gohan commented. "Trunks is fully healed, but about 90% energy."

"We were hungry." Trunks added, pulling a puppy dog look.

"Oh fine!" Bulma gave in. "Go get food and meet us in the animal reserve."

"Yeah!" Gohan and Trunks chorused, before they sprinted off into the main building.

"Saiyans." Bulma and Lime muttered, shaking their heads.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked, causing Lime and Bulma's faces to drop.

* * *

Again, sorry for the huge delay!

Please let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8  The Field Trip part 1

Hello, my friends.

I have managed to gain control over these inconvenient events that were out of my control. So i am able to update my story :)Enjoy!

**Disclaimer -I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect.**

* * *

"Your early." Bulma commented, she too had stood and was looking at the two demi-Saiyans.

"Well I'm 100%." Gohan commented, swinging his arm around his shoulder. "Trunks is fully healed, but about 90% energy."

"We were hungry." Trunks added, pulling a puppy dog look.

"Oh fine!" Bulma gave in. "Go get food and meet us in the animal reserve."

"Yeah!" Gohan and Trunks chorused, before they sprinted off into the main building.

"Saiyans." Bulma and Lime muttered, shaking their heads.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked, causing Lime and Bulma's faces to drop.

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Field Trip Part 1

Freezing, both Lime and Bulma stole a glance at each other before turning to the group. Fortunately, only them and Videl had heard the question.

"Gohan's going to kill us." Lime whispered to Bulma, before the genius could reply.

"A term specifically used within Capsule Corp. and its partnered locations." Bulma replied bluntly, turning her head to give Lime a significant look as Videl began to worry. Lime seemed to get the hint of keeping all Satan's away from any Saiyan business, at least until the tournament is over.

_Oh...She must have known Goku Son if she's this close to Gohan...And I've done nothing but demand things from her..._Videl's dejected thoughts were interrupted by a voice of one of her class

"What are we doing now?" One of the students shouted out.

"Well, its time to continue the tour. Lime and Mirai are going to show you the animal reserve, while me and Gohan repair the destroyed GR...Again." Bulma answered happily.

"We are?" Lime asked uncertainly.

"You are." Bulma responded with a smile. "Don't worry, Trunks will protect you." She added in a whisper, with a smirk.

"I don't need protecting." Lime replied with a pout, crossing her arms across her chest, a blush rising on her face.

"Well then...Perhaps I'll ask Trunks to help me and Gohan?" Bulma's smirk grew.

"NO." Lime replied instantly. "I mean...I need someone to keep me sane?" She finished with an innocent smile and a blush, before turning back to the group.

"Lets go you lot." Lime said as she started walking towards the animal reserve, leaving an amused Bulma behind.

"You heard the girl." Bulma said with a laugh to the students who hadn't moved before she started off after Lime.

Fifteen minutes later, a fully satisfied Gohan and Trunks entered the animal reserve.

"Hey guys." Gohan said cheerily as they walked over to Bulma.

"Are you always this happy after food?" Videl asked him with a smirk as they walked past her and Erasa.

"You should see him at a buffet." Lime said with a giggle from her position of lying on the floor, a small squirrel on her stomach.

"He took the 'All you can eat' as a personal challenge." Bulma added and Trunks started laughing.

"At least I didn't accept Vegeta's challenge to an eating contest." Gohan smirked back at Lime who started stuttering.

"You did?" Trunks asked incredibly, as he fell and laughed louder.

"How much did you eat at the buffet?" Videl asked sheepishly, interrupting the reminiscing of the others.

"Too much." Bulma answered. "Cost a bloody fortune that did."

"Anyway.." A grinning Gohan said, bringing attention back to him. "What's happening now?"

"We got two hours till Vegeta is back with us." Bulma said, looking at her watch. "Lime and Mirai, your going to explain to this lot the use of the animal reserve, then you can either show them the leisure room or bring them to us and they can watch us fix the GR slash hang around outside."

"So I'm helping fix the GR?" Gohan asked with an innocent face before smiling at Bulma.

"Can you go ahead and start shifting the bigger bits, kiddo?" Bulma asked with a puppy dog look.

"Sure, see you all later." Gohan replied happily before setting off for the GR with a two fingered salute.

"Right." Bulma said, turning back towards the group. "Lime and Mirai are going to talk you through this reserve, then either the leisure room, or come to the GR and I'll explain that while Gohan fixes it." She finished with a wink.

"I heard that." Gohan's voice called back, bringing chuckles from the group.

"Right." Bulma said to the group. "Listen to these two." She pointed to Mirai and Lime behind her. "You should only be here for a little bit, then its 'do what you want' time."

The class seemed to be pleased with the days plans as Bulma turned and moved closer to Lime, who was climbing to her feet, the squirrel on her shoulder.

"Be good you two." Bulma whispered with a wink so only Mirai and Lime could hear, before she moved away, laughing to herself the full way. 

* * *

Leaving the main dome of Capsule Corp. Bulma made her way towards the GR, hoping for some good news. This was turning out to be too good a day for it to be ruined with hard work.

"It don't look to bad." Gohan called out when she approached, two huge pieces of GR metal on his shoulders, his view of her completely blocked.

"I hate it when you do that." Bulma mumbled. "What's the damage?"

"Just a hole, this time." Gohan answered, looking at the large circle hole in the side of the GR. "He seems to be trying to increase the intensity of his Galick Gun with out increasing it's size...Seems to be working too." Gohan said thoughtfully with an impressed look on his face before it quickly turned into a smirk.

"Stop thinking of ways to injure my husband." Bulma scolded with an amused face when Gohan started looking sheepish.

"Should be a quick job." He commented. "Just hull damage."

"He missed all the electronics?" Bulma asked incredibly.

"Everyone." Gohan replied with a grin. "Just straight through the GR metal work. These two should fit in nicely."

"Right, I'll keep watch, you go in and weld it up." Bulma said happily as she sat on the grass, as Gohan placed one of the pieces of GR metal down and flew up to the hole with the other one.

Holding the piece with one hand and firing a high temperature energy beam the first piece of metal was back in place.

"One down." Gohan said as he landed and bent down to get the last one. "I'll get Trunks to help be fully secure them. And we'll need to re-calibrate the room too."

"MOM!" The voice of Mirai called, before he materialized in front of Bulma and Gohan. "We've got a problem." Trunks said, his face showing no emotion. "Go check the radio." He finished before he materialized away again.

Looking confused and concerned, Bulma turned to Gohan.

"Hold on. I've got it on here." She explained as the tapped the screen of her watch a few times and the broadcast was started.

* * *

_(Back with Mirai and Lime.)_

"Right." Bulma said, turning back towards the group. "Lime and Mirai are going to talk you through this reserve, then either the leisure room, or come to the GR and I'll explain that while Gohan fixes it." She finished with a wink.

"I heard that." Gohan's voice called back, bringing chuckles from the group.

"Right." Bulma said to the group. "Listen to these two." She pointed to Mirai and Lime behind her. "You should only be here for a little bit, then its 'do what you want' time."

The class seemed to be pleased with the days plans as Bulma turned and moved closer to Lime, who was climbing to her feet, the squirrel on her shoulder.

"Be good you two." Bulma whispered with a wink so only Trunks and Lime could hear, before she moved away, laughing to herself the full way.

"Right." Trunks started. "As mom said, this is the animal reserve."

"Why do you have an animal reserve?" One of the students asked out loud.

"Simply, to look after them." Lime explained. "These animals were all found by Gohan and his fathers friends. Brought here to be healed."

"How long have they been here?" The student asked again.

"Some stay for a few weeks. Others a few months. Some like to stay indefinitely." Lime answered again, lifting her hand up to scratch the squirrel.

"What sort of animals get rescued?" Erasa asked, looking between the squirrel on Lime's shoulder and a large dinosaur in the distance.

"All kinds." Lime explained. "If it's injured and needs help, Gohan bring it here. I'll show you one of Gohan's best friends, if I can find him." Lime finished as she turned and began looking around the room.

"Who are you talking about?" Sharpner added with a sneer. "Can't nerd boy make human friends?" His comment was ignored around the room as Lime looked up to Trunks.

"Icarus is around here some where." Lime explained after seeing his confused face.

"Oh. The big purple dragon?"

"Yeah." Lime said as she heard the gasps behind her. "He's a big softy really. I think them lot scared him." She added, pointing to the class with her thumb.

"How could we scare a dragon?" Erasa asked, looking a little scared.

"He normally comes licks me, Gohan or the kids to death." She said as she turned back around. "Mustn't be here." She finished with a shrug.

"How does Gohan rescue dinosa-" Videl began b was interrupted by her watch beeping.

"_Videl?" _The watch called.

"Dad?" A surprised Videl asked. "I'm kinda busy, you know, Capsule Corp."

"_Yes I know, sweet pea."_ Hercule said through the watch as the crowd stayed silent to listen. No one noticed the annoyed looks on Trunks or Lime.

"Guess they'd rather hear about him than this place." Lime said to Trunks a she turned to face him, loud enough for the group to hear.

"No!" Videl said, her eyes wide. "I didn't ask him to call m.."

"_I have news involving that lying cheater Goku Son and his family. There's a broadcast happing soon, telling everyone to tune in at 9 tonight for a special interview with the Champ! YEAAHH!" _Hercule interrupted, the students cheered, making Videl's face pale considerably.

She chanced a look back up at Mirai and Lime. Lime was grabbing Mirai by the shoulders, trying to calm him. He was looking straight over her head, but he seemed to be nodding at her words. Videl's observations was again interrupted by the words of her father.

"_I hear you know his son, Videl." _Hercule said, causing the remaining colour from Videl's face to leave her. Her eyes again looked to Mirai and Lime, only this time, they were looking back at her._"I'm glad you've kept yourself separate from a weakling such as him." _There was a pause as Videl started to let out a sigh of relief, but once again, Hercule interrupted her.

"_My sources tell me he has a girl with him?" _He asked his daughter, but she couldn't reply, her eyes had widened and were locked on to Lime. Their eyes met, and for the first time in her life, another girl scared Videl Satan.

"_She's no doubt just with him for his fame and money. I know her sleazy types."_

Tears had begun forming in the back of Videl's eyes. She was not a crier, yet the thought of what her father was saying about the best friend of both Bulma Brief's son and godson was scaring her beyond words. But what scared her the most was Mirai. His eyes were flashing. Mixing between teal and black. She was brought out of her fear by the sound of Lime's voice.

"Trunks! Calm down now!" But there was no response, Trunks' eyes kept flashing, his muscles started expanding slightly.

Lime had seen Gohan transform countless times in front of her. She had even see him explode in anger, but it was always controlled. The Trunks she saw in front of her was not in full control, and although he would never harm her, she didn't trust him yet like she trusted Gohan. And that scared her. With tears starting to form, Lime took a cautious step back.

"Trunks?" She whispered. "Please... Your scaring me..."

Whether it was the fear he saw in Lime's eyes, or the tone of her voice, Videl would never know. But the second Lime backed away, Trunks caught her eyes and instantly deflated.

"Lime...I..." He started but Lime interrupted.

"Go tell your mom and Gohan." She whispered before she sat on the floor, her arms around her legs which were against her chest. Sitting there as Trunks ran off, she continued listening to Videl's father.

"_You'll be proud of your old man, Videl." _Hercule continued.

"What have you done this time?" She asked in an almost a whisper.

"_Just wait, sweet pea. I've got to go, but I'll see you after my interview." _Hercule finished, as the watch disconnected and Videl turned back to Lime, just in time to see Trunks return.

Trunks slowly approached the back of Lime and sat down next to her, keeping quiet.

"I don't trust you like I trust Gohan...yet..." Lime said softly.

"Whad'ya mean?" Trunks asked carefully, the disappointment in himself had temporarily over taken his anger.

"I know what you can do." She said bluntly. "You could destroy the Solar System in little more than a flick of your wrist."

"Your scared of us?" Trunks asked sadly, in almost a whisper.

Lime just shook her head as she looked down.

"I know you would never hurt me." Lime paused. "But I've seen what can happen when you Saiyans lose control."

"I can't be scared of Gohan." She continued, taking a deep breath. "He's lost control once in front of me before, but he focused all his energy on himself. He put himself in Dende's care to keep me safe...The one time Vegeta lost it when I was there, he forced Krillin to fly me away. Krillin still has the bruise to show for it."

There was a pause as Lime composed herself, Trunks waiting patiently.

"It's in your eyes." She explained. "Bulma help me understand when I asked her about it. When you transform, your eyes become teal, right?" Trunks nodded. "But you can still see the original eyes behind them..."

"...When we're in control." Trunks finished. "Mine were totally gone..."

Nodding Lime continued sadly. "I know you would never hurt me." She moved a hand over his. "But something pushed you over the edge."

Lime turned her head slightly to look back over to Trunks. But his face still showed a look of complete disappointment. She looked away, wondering if it was her Trunks was disappointed in, when she noticed him stand from next to her.

"Lets go." He said to the group as he approached, leaving no space for argument. The class looked between Lime, who was still on the floor, to Mirai who hadn't stopped walking since he stood up. When Lime climber to her feet and followed Trunks, they started after her.

Arriving at the GR, Trunks walked directly up to Gohan and Bulma.

"Hey. We heard about the interview." Bulma said happily from her space on the floor, but her face changed when she saw the look on her sons face. "What's happened?"

"Check the security cameras for the reserve." He replied. "They have sound right?" When Bulma nodded, Trunks just nodded back before walking past his mother and friend. Bulma started after her son, but Gohan stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We should listen to this first." Gohan said softly, just as Lime and the rest of the class approached.

"You lot can just hang around here." Bulma said, waving her hands to indicate the huge open area that was the garden of Capsule Corp. "There's a small fighting ring over there, and some balls near it. Knock yourselves out for an hour."

The class cheered as Lime looked up to at Gohan and Bulma.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Trunks just asked us to look at the footage of the reserve from after we left." Gohan replied, looking directly at her.

"Oh." Was her only reply as she moved and sat on the other side of Bulma.

None of them noticed Erasa and Videl sitting against the wall of the main Capsule Corp. building, talking quietly.

"He's really going to hate me now." Videl said softly, lowering her head.

"You didn't say anything." Erasa said gently.

"But when he sees me, he'll just think of my dad. And now my dad has insulted both Goku and Lime. And god know what else he's going to say in the interview. And now Gohan and Bulma are probably hearing about what my dad said." Videl said with a heavy sigh. "Your good with boys Erasa... What should I do?"

Sighing, Erasa looked over to Videl. "You just have to let them know that it's your father that hates them. Not you."

Videl just looked up to her best friend.

"It wont be easy." The normally quirky blonde said sadly.

The next 15 minutes were silent between Gohan, Lime and Bulma as they listened to the watch talk to Videl. Bulma's eyes were locked on the your Satan girl, but Gohan's were locked on Trunks and Lime.

"I'll go and find him." Gohan said as the class left the reserve on the footage. Bulma just looked up at Gohan, a questioning look on her face.

"Watch it again." He said, "But keep an eye on those two." He said quietly as he jogged off towards Mirai's ki signature.

Watching the footage again, Bulma could only breathe "Oh," as she looked sadly towards Lime.

Watching Gohan's retreating form, Lime looked back up to the sad looking Bulma.

"Don't worry about it." Lime said softly. "We'll be fine."

Bulma sighed and placed her arm around the your teen, something that was noticed by both Erasa and Videl. The too students looked concerned at each other before looking back to Lime and Bulma,who was moving her arm off the young girl.

"He wont hurt you you know..." Bulma started softly but Lime interrupted.

"I know, Bulma." She sighed. "But I could see him losing it... I just don't trust him like I do Gohan or Vegeta yet..." She finished, getting quieter.

"I know." Bulma said with a sigh. "But remember, he hasn't grew up around normal people."

"Its all new to him." Lime finished. "We'll get him there." She finished softly when Bulma's watch started beeping.

"Trunks and Gohan are approaching." Bulma said, before looking at the confused face of Lime."Oh, we have sensors around the building for high ki signatures."

"Whe.."

"Yours is nearly ready." Bulma interrupted with a smirk before Lime could even ask. "Come on. They've landed."

* * *

_(With Gohan.)_

After jogging away from Bulma, Gohan quickly blasted into the air, heading directly for Trunks.

Following his friends ki, Gohan landed on cliff edge, not far from his own home. He had landed a few feet behind Trunks who was sitting on the edge, his legs dangling over the end.

"I scared her, Gohan." Trunks said sadly, Without looking back. "I couldn't keep control. I almost lost it."

"But you didn't." Gohan replied, still standing behind Trunks.

"I still had her scared." Trunks replied with a heavy sigh. "She was fearing I was going to hurt her."

Gohan remain silent, he knew Trunks wasn't finished. "I had her fearing for her own safety from me."

"There's nothing I can say that will take this moment away." Gohan said softly, but firmly. "You grew up in a life I can't even imagine. It's given you some experience you'll forever remember for the right reason. Grown you bonds you'll never lose. Gained strength that'll probably help save Lime and in the future." Gohan paused to consider his next words.

"Other than your mother, you've never had to act carefully around anyone. You could be a Saiyan all the time. You can't now." Gohan paused as he saw Trunks turn his body to look at him. For all my life, I've grown up with people I have to act carefully around. My mom, your mom, Lime, a baby Goten and Trunks. I know how to act human, to hide my strength. You'll learn."

"But she'll never trust me again." Trunks said sadly. Growing up with a limited number of friends, meant that the chance of losing one was not easy.

"Just show her your wiling to protect her when she needs it. Show her you'll always be there for her and she'll trust you in time." Gohan watched as Trunks stood and walked towards him. "Just don't try and force her trust too hard. Trust has to be offered, not asked for." Trunks just nodded before he slowly rose in the air, heading back towards Capsule Corp. Gohan following.

Landing in Capsule Corps garden, Gohan was immediately approached by a concerned Lime and Bulma.

"Where is he, Gohan?" Bulma asked as soon as she approached. Pausing for a second to search, Gohan looked down at his Godmother.

"In the kitchen I think." He replied as Bulma nodded, placed her hand on his arm for a second before running off to the kitchen, leaving Gohan and Lime alone.

"You alright?" Gohan asked her, opening his arms for her to hug him. He felt her nod against his chest as Lime stayed within his hug for a few moments.

"You spoke to him?" Lime asked softly while breaking the hug. Gohan just nodded, waiting for Line to ask.

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine." Gohan replied, causing Lime to snap her eyes up to him. "He has never had to hid his strength at all times before." Gohan started to explain. "I've had to grow up with being careful around mom, Bulma, you and the boys."

"And Trunks hasn't..." Lime finished softly.

Gohan just nodded slowly. "It'll take him some getting used too," He admitted. "Just be careful."

"Is he.." Lime started.

"They're both on their way down." Gohan finished, sensing his friend leading his mother towards them.

Moving back towards the rest of the class, Gohan and Lime leaned on the wall of the main dome to wait.

"We'll give you some time." Gohan said softly to Lime as Bulma and Trunks came into sight.

"Come on Gohan." Bulma said as she approached. "We need to finish the GR room."

Nodding, Gohan smiled at Lime and Trunks before following his Godmother. They were roughly halfway across the garden when Gohan stopped.

""What's up kiddo?" Bulma asked, turning to face Gohan.

"Why is Yamcha on his way? Krillin too?" Gohan replied, confusion on his face.

"Really?" Bulma asked, looking down at her watch. "I don't pick them up."

"Yamcha will be a couple of minutes until he's in range." Gohan explained. "Krillins just left Kami island."

"Are you talking about our GYM teacher?" A voice called out from behind Gohan, and instantly his features hardened.

"Yes, Videl." He said, but as he turned to look at her, his face softened. It wasn't long until Gohan was torn between looking angry and sorry. Luckily, Bulma could see his trouble.

"You go ahead Gohan." She said, turning him towards the GR. "I'll explain things to Videl." She gave Gohan a knowing look, and he knew he had no choice but to trust the blue haired genius.

Once Gohan was out of human ear shot, Bulma turned towards Videl.

"Look, Videl." Bulma said, but quickly softened her tone. "Gohan is furious with your father." Videl bowed her head. "He insulted Goku, which is bad enough, but then he insulted Lime."

"He hates me...Doesn't he?" Videl said softly, cursing herself for being so weak.

"Not you, no." Bulma replied, smiling internally at the small amount of hope that began to build in Videl's eyes. "But he hates your father." Bulma said gently. "And when he sees you..."

"I remind him of my father..." Videl finished softly.

"Give him time, Videl. He knows you didn't do anything wrong. And he's trying not to take it out on you..."

"But my fathers not helping..." Videl finished again.

"Your a smart girl." Bulma complimented with a small smile. "But if I were you, I'd apologize to Lime and Mirai first. They'll help calm Gohan down."

Videl nodded, and was about to thank Bulma but they were interrupted by Bulma's watch beeping.

"Hey, Bulma! Yamcha's here." Gohan called over to Bulma, bringing her eyes from her watch.

"Huh?" She said as she turned on the spot and looked over to Gohan who was standing near the GR. "Already?"

It was then that a high pitched squeal from several high school girls echoed around the garden.

"Apparently so." Bulma muttered before walking towards Gohan, Videl in tow. They were a few feet away from a highly confused Gohan and the GR when the loud and high pitched crowed turned the corner of the garden and came in to sight.

Yamcha, with every girl in the class, bar Lime and Videl, following him, started walking across the garden.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, WOAH!" Gohan said loudly, walking towards the group with one arm in front of him in a sort of stop motion, confusion on his face. Silence was brought to the garden as everyone stopped and starred at Gohan.

"Yamcha." Gohan said, lowering his arm. "Your famous?"

Several peoples mouths dropped open, but Yamcha just raised one eyebrow and grinned.

"Apparently so." He replied with a chuckle.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan called, turning around to face Trunks and Lime, who were leaning against the wall, talking, small smiles on their faces.

"Yeah?" Trunks shouted back, turning to look at the scene.

"Did you know Yamcha was famous?"

"Yamcha's famous?" Trunks asked, confusion all over his face.

"That's what I thought!" Gohan said back childishly. "What about you Lime?"

"He competed with your dad and Krillin, didn't he?" She asked, getting nods from Gohan and Yamcha. "So I suppose he's famous from there?"

The three of them turned to Yamcha who just shrugged and looked over to Bulma, who happened to be lying on the floor outside the GR, crying with laughter.

"Bulma?" Gohan asked, confused at why she was laughing, his arm scratching the back of his head.

"HEY! NERD BOY!" A new voice called out across the garden. Sharpner. "HE'S THE WORLDS GREATEST BASEBALL PLAYER!"

"Erm.. yeah..." Yamcha said, taking a step away from Sharpner.

"Anyhooo..." Gohan started. "Why you come, Yamcha?"

"Well, Krillin rang." Yamcha said, as he reached Gohan and the two of them turned and headed towards Bulma. "He said him and Eighteen were coming over with Marron to see what the buffalo has to say. "

"And to help stop Gohan killing him?" Lime added as she and Trunks approached, before giving Yamcha a quick hug.

"I wouldn't get in the way of a rampaging Gohan." Yamcha said with a chuckle, before turning to Bulma. "Remember when we tried to stop a rampaging Goku in that castle?"

"I'd rather not." Bulma replied with a laugh.

"I was going to stop straight here." Yamcha said with a knowing look. "But I forgot it was trip week."

"So did Bulma." Lime added with a chuckle.

"Well can you blame her?" Yamcha replied before Bulma has a chance. "Do you not remember last year?"

"You mean the boys trying to jump Gohan and Vegeta?" Trunks asked, having heard the story.

"Yeah." Yamcha nodded. "But after throwing the GR at them didn't work, they tried their chances against me, Tien and Krillin." Yamcha said with a shiver.

"So that's why the other garden was destroyed!" Lime exclaimed in realization. "I've been wondering all year."

"So we've all been training." Yamcha said with a little pride. "Just encase they care to try again."

"And...?" Bulma asked.

"Oh yeah!" Yamcha said as his face lit up. "So we have a better chance at getting farther in the tournament."

"Really?" Gohan asked as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

"Well not against you lot." Yamcha said with a pout. "But we can put up a fight against Piccolo and the other normal lot." He finished with a chuckle.

Gohan was about to reply when a voice interrupted him.

"How could Nerd boy fight with Yamcha?" Sharpner scoffed out loud, earning chuckles from the class.

Yamcha just raised an eyebrow at Gohan, Trunks and Lime, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"See what we have to put up with?" Lime said with a sigh. "Thank god for these two." She finished, pointing at the two Saiyans over her shoulder.

"You mean your brother and your lover?" Yamcha asked innocently as both Lime and Trunks turned bright red, Bulma and Gohan watched chuckling.

"NO!" Lime shouted, "Ignoring the giggling going on around her.

"We need to test the GR." Gohan said after a few moments, saving Lime and Trunks. "We need to weld that inside piece in then test her."

"I hold, you weld?" Trunks asked, looking towards Gohan, his blush still in place.

"Yeah, Yamcha can test." Gohan added with a grin as they began to walk into the room.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled as he ran after the chuckling Saiyans.

"Step back, you two." Bulma said to Lime and Videl, forcing them back a few paces before she turned around to see the shocked look on the rest of the class.

"Erm.." The genius began, before looking towards an amused Lime tor help.

"Can we help you?" Lime asked sweetly, battling her eyelashes, the class started to come back to normal, but Bulma just looked at Lime like she was crazy.

"Hey, it worked." Lime pouted.

"How do you know Yamcha, Bulma?" Videl asked, cringing at the silence that was around them for the question.

"Oh I'm known him for years." Bulma waved like it was nothing. "So have Gohan and Lime."

"Then why don't they know he's famous?" Erasa asked from the crowd.

"He's just Yamcha to them." Bulma explained with a smile. "Not a famous baseball player."

"Oh." Erasa said cheerfully. "That makes sense."

"How can ner-" Sharpener started but he was interrupted by a new guest .

"Bulma?" Krillin shouted as he came out the main building, Eighteen and Marron in tow.

"LIME!" Marron shouted as she ran ahead of her parents and straight into the arms of the giggling Lime.

"Hey." Bulma said happily as she went to talk to Krillin and Eighteen.

"Hey Bulma." Krillin replied, Eighteen just smiled and looked over to Lime who was playing with Marron.

"Gohan and Trunks have Yamcha in the GR?" Krillin asked with a smirk. "You think that's safe?"

"They wont hurt him." Bulma said. "They need to test the machine from Vegeta's latest incident before it's usable by humans."

"By humans?" Videl's voice said from behind, freezing Bulma in a state of shock.

"Come on, you lot." Lime said, saving her friend. "I'll show you the leisure room, we're not going to get anything else done today." She laughed as she started walking away from the group, Marron on her hand.

"Go follow them." Bulma informed the group. "I need to catch up with these two. I'll come tell get you for dinner." She finished with a smile, as she winked an Lime and turned back to Krillin and Eighteen.

"Here for the interview?" Bulma asked as the class started to walk away, not noticing that Videl was still in ear range.

"Yeah." Krillin replied.

"They all have to listen to it at once this time." Eighteen pointed out. "That means there five of them that could go super."

"Trunks almost did, earlier." Bulma said. "The buffoon called Videl and insulted Lime over the call. Trunks nearly lost it."

"Hopefully the boys wont get angry." Eighteen added, "They can normally keep Gohan cool."

_Keep Gohan cool?_ Videl thought as she pass out of hearing range of the conversation. _He can't be that dangerous when he gets angry_.

Following the rest of the group, Videl decided to take some advice from Bulma and apologise to Lime and Trunks first, and now seemed like an ideal time to start with Lime. She quickly made her way through the group of students, avoiding Sharpner's attempt at flirting before falling into step a few paces behind Lime and Marron. Just close enough to hear their conversation.

"Are we here to help Uncle Gohan when the bad man starts talking about him?" Marron asked, catching Videl of guard.

_All these people seem to be some sort of big group that hates my father. _She thought, trying to think about what they could have against her dad, other than the insults over worldwide television.

"Yup." Lime replied to Marron. You need to help keep Gohan and Goten calm. They wont like their dad being insulted. Or me." She finished in a whisper, hoping Marron didn't hear.

"Why is he doing this?" Marron asked innocently. "What did Uncle Gohan and his dad do to the Satan man?"

"I don't know, Marron." Lime replied honestly. "I just think he doesn't like Gohan very much."

"But why not?" Marron asked. "He's never met Gohan! I love Gohan!"

"We all love Gohan, Marron." Lime said with a force smile. "I don't know. We'll ask him some day, okay?"

"Okay!" Marron replied happily, knowing she was going to help Gohan.

_Why does my dad hate them...? _Videl asked herself. _As far as I know, dads never met any of this lot...Unless he's hiding something from me... _

Videl was snapped out of her suspicions thoughts by Lime announcing to the group, she hadn't even realised they had stopped.

"Right." Lime began. "This is the leisure room, dome, thing. It has everything you can possibly want in there. Swimming pool, fighting ring, football pitch, TV, computers, you name it." Lime unlocked the door and waited for the students to all push their way in.

"Do what you want, I have to take Marron back." Lime said, nodding her head to the child near her feet. "Wait for either me, Gohan, Mirai or Bulma." And with that Lime left the dome, quickly followed by Marron and Videl.

"Lime!" Videl called, causing the young girl to turn.

"Yes, Videl?" Lime said without emotion.

_This is not going to go well..._ Videl thought as she approached the girl.

"I...Just want to say..." Videl said quietly, looking down. "I'm...sorry for my dad..." she said quickly, still looking at the floor. "I don't know why he's being like this. But I don't have anything against any of you. Your all so nice to everyone, even when they think Goku's such a bad person...I'm sorry." Videl finished her rant quietly, quickly turning to head back to the dome.

"Hey, Videl!" Lime called out when Videl was half way across to the dome. Videl turned round with a hopeful look. "Don't worry about it. We're not mad at you...Neither is Gohan." She said with a wink, laughing at Videl's blush, but she was smiling none the less.

* * *

LEt me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9 The Interrupted Field Trip

Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer -I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect.**

* * *

"I...Just want to say..." Videl said quietly, looking down. "I'm...sorry for my dad..." she said quickly, still looking at the floor. "I don't know why he's being like this. But I don't have anything against any of you. Your all so nice to everyone, even when they think Goku's such a bad person...I'm sorry." Videl finished her rant quietly, quickly turning to head back to the dome.

"Hey, Videl!" Lime called out when Videl was half way across to the dome. Videl turned round with a hopeful look. "Don't worry about it. We're not mad at you...Neither is Gohan." She said with a wink, laughing at Videl's blush, but she was smiling none the less.

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Interrupted Field Trip

"Come on Marron." Lime smiled at the young girl after watching Videl blush. "I'm sure they're wondering where we are."

"Okay!" Marron replied happily, skipping along side Lime.

"Lime?" Gohan's voice called out across the garden.

"Yeah?" She shouted back just as her and Marron turned the corner, coming into sight of Gohan in the doorway.

"Hurry up." He replied, leaning against the door at the other side of the garden, grinning at them.

"UNCLE GOHAN!" Marron shouted, beaming as she ran ahead of Lime and towards the Saiyan.

"Hey Marron!" Gohan said happily, bringing a giggle out of the young girl as he lifted her on to his shoulders.

"Whats the rush?" Lime asked once she had caught up to the pair.

"Mom's here." Gohan said with a smile.

"Is everyone coming over?" Lime asked as they began their journey to the main living room.

"I think so." Gohan said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Yamcha, Krillin, Our family, Bulma's and Piccolo is on his way. So is Tien and Chiaotzu ."

"I wonder if we'll have to share a room again?"

"Probably. I doubt Eighteen will want the kids all in her room again."

"That was months ago!" Lime exclaimed. "I don't think the boy will want to cross her again."

"Heh. Goten was scared of her for weeks."

"Trunks wasn't much better."

"Its about time you showed up." Yamcha said with a grin as he opened the door when they were a few feet away.

"Gohan!" Two small loud voices shouted as Gohan crouched to let Marron on the floor.

Quickly climbing to his feet, Gohan caught the two rushing boys under his arms, grinning as their protests began.

"One of these days, you'll get him." Lime added with a chuckle.

"Lime!" They both shouted happily, forgetting about their entrapment.

"Hey you two." Lime giggle as she ruffled their hair before moving to sit next to Chi-Chi.

"Right." Bulma announced as she stood, the few people in the room quietened to listen. "The interview starts in two hours...ish. Vegeta should be here in half an hour and Piccolo and Tien will be here in..." Bulma looked towards Gohan.

"Ten minutes for Piccolo. fifteen for Tien."

"Right. I need to go and fix the TV in the leisure area for that lot." Bulma explained with a point of her thumb. "No fighting!" She said to the boys and Gohan, getting chuckles from Krillin and Yamcha. "But do what you want for two hours."

"I'll come with ya Bulma." Lime said with a smile as Bulma began to walk to the door. "See you in a bit." She called over her shoulder, getting waves in return.

"I see you gave Videl some advice." Lime said after a few moments of leaving the others.

"I did." Bulma replied. "I see she chose you to approach first?"

"I probably seem less intimidating that the other two."

"Or I told her to approach you and Trunks first. You'll both make it easier to approach Gohan."

"Makes sense." Lime added. "Although tonight may complicate matters."

"Hopefully not." Bulma said hopefully, though not really believing it herself.

"What do you think he has to say?"

"Could be anything, known him." Bulma chuckled, but I've got a feeling we'll be seeing him in person sooner than expected."

"At least it'll be over with sooner."

"Always the optimistic one."

"But can you imagine the backlash we're going to get?" Lime added softly. "You'll be alright here. People are scared of you to begin with."

"And you know as well as I do that Gohan will never let harm come to you again." Bulma paused before smirking. "Neither will Trunks."

"Bulma!" Lime shrieked, he face showing the start of a blush. "No fair." Lime pouted, crossing her arms.

"Come on." Bulma said, chuckling to herself. "Lets get this over with and back to the others."

"Right you lot!" Bulma called out to the students, gaining the attention of most of them. "Good enough."

"They might even think you care." Lime giggled, earning a mock glare from Bulma.

"We'll be putting a TV in here for you to watch the interview." Bulma paused as the group erupted in cheers.

"This interview better be bloody worth it." She grumbled to Lime as they made their way through the excited kids towards the back of the room, where three of Bulma's robots were, carrying the equipment.

They worked mostly in silence, trying to ignore the constant stream of support for Mr Satan and the insults towards Goku.

"Is this what it's like when your at school?" Bulma asked Lime in an undertone, after a particularly harsh comment.

"Yup." Lime replied in a falsely happy voice. "Just on a much bigger scale."

"Oh, I'm so glad I'm not you." Bulma teased with a grin. "I would have killed someone by now."

"Like you could do that with Gohan right next to you." Lime smirked back.

"Damn Super Saiyans." Bulma mumbled.

* * *

_(With Gohan)_

"I'll come with ya Bulma." Lime said with a smile as Bulma began to walk to the door. "See you in a bit." She called over her shoulder, getting waves in return.

"Go play, you two." Gohan told the two Chibis under his arms as he dropped them to the floor. "No fighting or you'll face a whole day with me and Vegeta in the GR."

The smirks the two kids were wearing dropped immediately.

"Fine." Trunks mumbled as Goten ran and jumped out of a window. Glancing at Gohan once more before running and diving after his friend.

"I'll go check on Vegeta." Gohan said towards Yamcha and Krillin. " Piccolo will be here soon. As will Tien."

Krillin and Yamcha gave to fingered salutes from their foreheads, as Gohan turned and jogged out of the room.

Pausing outside the room, Gohan gave a quick scan with his senses. Smiling at the al clear, he added a bit of Saiyan speed, reaching the Regen room in a couple of moments.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive." Vegeta's voice called out as Gohan stepped into the room.

"I thought I'd give you time to eat first." Gohan replied as he walked over to stand a few feet behind Vegeta who was standing looking out of a window. "Our senses work better on a full stomach."

"You seem to have sensed what I have." Vegeta replied, knowing full well they were sensing the same thing.

"The energy is getting stronger." Gohan answered, looking out the same window.

Vegeta turned to look at Gohan.

"You don't think they are getting physically stronger." Gohan shook his head, stilling looking past Vegeta and out the window.

"Hmm." Vegeta turned and looked back out the window, pausing as his senses reached out. "I agree."

"The energy is growing to rapidly to be their individual strength." A third voice added as the door opened and Piccolo walked into the room. Vegeta and Gohan were unaffected by the intrusion as they thought about the situation.

"What do you assume, Piccolo?" Vegeta asked after a few moments of silence.

"I do not with to assume anything, that could seriously affect us." Piccolo replied. "However,from experience, I would have to say ..."

"Numbers." Gohan interrupted, gaining looks from the other two. "That's what you think too, right Piccolo?" Gohan asked his mentor, who just turned to look back out the window.

"They know us three are far stronger than any of them. As is Eighteen. They are also wary of the human fighters."

Vegeta nodded, turning to look back out the window.

"But the one thing they can always beat us at is numbers." Gohan finished, glancing at his two partners.

"We were appointed with the protection of this planet, by our families." Vegeta started. "To deal with any threat and not to involve them unless there is a need for it." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "I do not want to assume anything. Although I believe you both to be correct."

"Their power has been growing at a noticeable rate." Piccolo reasoned. "Actions need to be taken. Deterrents seem to be loosing their effectiveness."

"They still can not defeat us." Vegeta added, making sure they all knew the facts.

"But they do not need to defeat us to gain victory. We know they are after our families." Gohan replied, getting nods from the other two.

"Actions need to be taken." Piccolo repeated.

"We have three secret weapons." Gohan said with a small smile.

"We have begun to train the boys more seriously." Vegeta continued. "You have saw their progress and potential. Although they are most effective when together."

"As powerful as they are." Piccolo began. "I would personally care for the non fighting part of our group to be better defended."

"We also have my eldest." Vegeta added.

"I would prefer him to be in the battle with us." Gohan added, gaining more looks from the other two.

"Your reasons?" Vegeta asked, keeping the peaceful tone they always had in these discussions.

"If they are going after our families directly, they need to keep us occupied long enough to get past the defences we have set up." Piccolo nodded, as Vegeta turned and looked at Gohan.

"You want us to have more force encase one of us needs to react quickly?" Piccolo questioned.

"If they invade." Gohan said, pausing to decide how to describe this. "We have no choice but to fight them. The three of us will be able to handle them. But, if out homes are attacked as well..."

"With my eldest with us, it will allow one of us to come to the aid of the rest."

"Without endangering the ourselves. But if they are not attacked, we can stop the invasion quicker with four of us." Piccolo finished.

"I believe they will attack on the other side of the planet, as the main distraction for us.." Vegeta continued. "Just encase we defeat their force quickly. It will take time to get back here."

"Your reasons?" Piccolo added. Despite their differences, they were both wanted the full picture before a plan of action is needed.

"It's what I would do."

"It can't harm, preparing for the worst situation." Gohan added.

"Plan of action?" Vegeta asked, as they all turned to face each other.

"Piccolo." Gohan started. "You need too get Dende up to speed. Ask him on his opinions."

"I'll get it done." Piccolo stated. "Who are you going to tell."

"The fighters." Vegeta replied. "Except the boys."

"We need their opinions and who is willing to fight, or stay as a very last line." Gohan finished.

"What about the others?" Piccolo asked.

"Bulma and Lime will need to know." Gohan started. "I believe they've been working on defences for this place. Bunkers and everything."

"Tell them after the fighters." Piccolo advised. "It will be easier once you know who you have to work with."

"We'll wait until after the interview." Gohan said. "I don't feel comfortable telling everyone with their current anger. Me included."

"Wise observation." Vegeta replied with a nod.

"Our own training will need to be increased." Piccolo observed. "As will the training of the others."

"They have been training all year." Gohan added with his small smile returning. "They boy gave them a pounding. They need to be better prepared."

"Convenient." Vegeta added. "They boys will be informed after Bulma and Lime."

"An updates on Eighteen?" Piccolo asked, knowing the meeting was coming to a close.

"We have told her there is a possible threat. Our presence is a large enough of a deterrent." Vegeta answered.

"She trusts that we will only involve the rest if it is necessary. But hasn't questioned us since she picked up the energy." Gohan added.

"Good." Piccolo nodded. "I'll inform Dende after this interview."

"If this escalates." Vegeta started as they began walking towards the door. "We may have to inform the rest of the group."

"Agreed." Piccolo answered. "Let's hope it wont come to that."

* * *

_(Back with Bulma, a little while later)_

"It's due to start in a minute." Bulma announced to the group, looking around to make sure everyone was there. "Where's Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo?"

"Gohan went to talk to Vegeta." Krillin answered, sitting down next to his wife.

"Piccolo said something about looking for Gohan." Yamcha added from his seat next to Tien.

"Speak of the devils." Tien interrupted, nodding towards the door.

"Just in time you three." Krillin said as the door opened, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo walking through.

"Lets see what the buffoon has to say." Vegeta replied, walking straight to stand behind Bulma. Gohan moved to sit with Lime, while Piccolo leant against the wall near the door.

"Now everyone's here, lets-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr Satan's voice voice called out of the television, interrupting Bulma.

"Stupid man." Bulma grumbled, as she sat back down. "Interrupting me."

"IT'S ME! YOUR HERO!" Mr Satan's voice echoed out of the TV. "I'M HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY NEW IDEA FOR THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"This should be good." Krill added sarcastically.

"I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT THIOSE CHEATING FREAKS TEAMING UP WITH ANOTHER MONSTER TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. SO I'VE DECIDED TO MOVE THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT TO THIS WEEKEND INSTEAD. THAT WAY THOSE LYING WEAKLINGS WILL HAVE NO WAY TO FIND A MONSTER TO ATTACK US ALL!"

"So in 4 days time the WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT will begin?" The announcer asked Mr Satan excitedly.

"OF COURSE! I WILL AMAZE YOU ALL WITH MY POWER, WHILE MAKING SURE OUR PLANET IS SAFE!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we once again owe our lives to the world champ!" The announcer announced. "But do you have any words to say to the family of Goku, in case they plan to attend the tournament?"

"I DO! HAHAHAHA" Mr Satan's voice echoed out of the television. "I'VE HEARD MY DAUGHTER KNOWS THE SON OF GOKU! SHE'S SMART ENOUGH TO AVOID HIM OF COURSE, BUT I HEAR HE HAS TRICKED A GIRL IN TO BEING WITH HIM. BUT I KNOW THESE HUSSY TYPES, SHE JUST USING HIM LIKE THE TRAMP SHE IS! I HOPE THEY COME, SO I CAN SHOW THE WORLD HOW WEAK AND PATHETIC THEY ARE. JUST LIKE SON GOKU! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The room was silent as Bulma muted the volume on the television, just as the news was finishing. She was intending to say something optimistic, to lighten the mood, but Gohan's voice stopped her.

"No matter what happens." His voice was low, but it reached right around the room. "Satan is mine."

"Agreed." Piccolo nodded from his position at the back of the room.

"Alright." Krillin said uncertainly. "But I'm not going to let him beat me..."

"Don't worry." Piccolo replied. "I'm sure Dende will help tilt the draw to allow Gohan to humiliate him."

The room fell into silence, each member of the group being calmed and comforted.

Lime was facing Gohan, talking softly to him with little Trunks sitting on Gohan's lap, confused with why the large haired man was insulting his sister and Goten's dad. Goten was questioning his mother, asking why this man hates his dad and brother. While Chi-Chi was keeping in her anger for Goten's sake. Vegeta was talking to Bulma, a few feet away form the group, the Saiyan prince did not take well to insults on one of his kin. Krillin was being calmed by his wife, young Marron trying to help keep her daddy happy. Tien and Yamcha were discussing plans on how to humiliate Mr Satan.

Mirai, while not as angry as Gohan, was rather incensed himself. For saving the world, losing himself and Goku in the fight, almost losing the rest of them, the planet hated them. Unlike Gohan, Trunks knew how to hold a grudge. The androids taught him how.

"Hey mom." Mirai's voice called out into the quiet, bringing all attention to him. "What's happening with that lot since the tournament is this weekend?"

"Hmmm..." Bulma replied, turning from Vegeta to look at her son, her husband hand on her shoulder. "A choice I'd say." She finished with a thoughtful look, the rest of the room patiently waiting.

"They can either all stay and leave the tournament, then come back Monday. Or they can all leave now and we'll restart the two weeks on Monday. Either way, going to cost a fortune with their insurance and what not."

"We better go and tell them." Lime piped up. "Before they start making plans and what not. And before we can begin our planning."

"Right, come on, Lime." Bulma agreed, squeezing Vegeta's hand on her shoulder before heading towards the door.

"You two feel like coming?" Lime asked to Gohan and Trunks, who just looked at each other, shrugged and followed the two girls out the room.

* * *

"You two need to keep calm." Bulma instructed Gohan and Trunks, once they were outside the leisure room. "They will defiantly say something stupid." They both nodded and grinned, before Bulma turned and opened the door, shaking her head.

"Oi!" Bulma called out to the loud room. "LISTEN UP!"

The room slowly quietened, until all eyes were on Bulma, all except Videl's who had caught Lime's eye. Lime wore an emotionless look, while Videl's was masked fear. This was twice that Lime had scared her, Videl did not like that. _Oh god! _Videl's mind screamed. _They could make my life horrible! Most of the work in the word has something to do with Bulma Breifs! I can't do anything until I find out why dad hates these l so much._

"We have a choice." Bulma's annoyed voice echoed around the room. "Now that stupid man has moved the tournament, you all have a choice. You can either stay here this week, go to the tournament at the weekend and be back here on Monday, or leave now and we'll restart the whole thing on Monday."

"How can you call his stupid?" Sharpner's voice called out, agreements being echoed around the room. "Mr Satan's a grea-"

"Mr Satan is a FOOL!" Bulma snapped back, Gohan raised his eyebrows. His godmother was angrier than he thought. "His is a foolish man that has just cost this company millions."

"Now what do you decide?" Bulma finished in a more calm tone. "Either you all stay, or you all go. I'm not spending millions on you ungrateful lot, just because that man wants to move the stupid tournament a fortnight ahead."

The room was quiet form a few moments, Lime, Gohan and Trunks held their laughter in, all sporting annoyed looks as a young small shy girl raised her hand near the front of the group. She was standing a little way form everyone else, just one other girl standing next to her.

"Miss Bulma?" The girl squeaked out, instantly bringing a small level of guilt to Bulma. "What would be cheapest for you?"

Bulma smiled at the young girl before replying. "What's your name?"

"Rose, Miss." The girl replied.

"Well, Rose." Bulma smiled. "I thank you for your consideration. I will make sure you enjoy your time here. But to answer your question sweety, the break in the trip, costs me with insurance and everything, so it's not really that much difference to me."

Rose nodded, smiling at Lime who had turned from Videl at her question. Lime winked and smiled back, before Bulma began talking.

"I would like to stay here." Videl's faltering voice called out. "But I need to train for the tournament."

"Do you really think that the most advanced and, quite frankly, the most amazing place in the world, has no form of training facility?" Bulma asked with a forced smile, trying not to take her anger out on the child of that man.

"I didn't think it was an important part of your business." Videl replied, half asking.

"Nice reply." Bulma responded. "But surely you noticed how well build my husband, son and Gohan are? Where do you think they train?"

Videl looked down, trying to take Bulma's attention of her.

"I will let you stay here as normal then." Bulma announced to the group. "I will open the training facility to you all. But within our agreed hours." Bulma's voice turned serious, her eyes resting mostly on Videl. "I don't have time to wait on you, so if you fall behind with the work we'll be doing, I will not slow down for you. The rest of my family and friends have to prepare for this tournament, they will not be able to help you. That goes for these two as well." Bulma finished with point at Gohan and Trunks.

"Will we get to use the capsule training stuff?" Videl asked, her confidence starting to return. "I know my dad has asked for equipment from you, but you always refused." She finished, subtly asking about the rift between the Satan's and Capsule Corp.

"He has asked several times." Bulma replied with a satisfied smirk on her face. "But I do not like Mr Satan."

The group were stunned in shock.

"May I ask why?" Rose's voice softly called out, cowering slightly under the looks form Bulma, Lime, Gohan and Trunks.

"Son Goku was the greatest friend I ever had." Bulma replied, talking directly to the young girl, who's eye's widened.

"Oh." Rose replied, as the rest of the group remain silent.

"I'm sorry for what he said about your friend." The girl next to Rose added, looking down at her feet when the eyes turned to her. Bulma smiled softly at the two girls, before turning back to the group.

"You were friends with that lying cheating freak?" A jock asked form the group, getting chuckles from his friends.

"Come here." Bulma replied, waiting patiently as the boy approached her. The boy arrived in front of Bulma, crossing his arms smugly. Gohan and Trunks tensed enough to react before either Bulma or Lime got hurt, Gohan giving Lime a glance to calm the young girl down.

Bulma just typed a few buttons on her watch before looking up at the boy. There was a couple of moment pause until the doors of the room opened.

"Get out of my company." Bulma responded, as the two security guards came and stood behind Bulma.

"We'll get him out of here Miss" The guard said with a frown and a nod to his boss.

"Thanks." Bulma replied before turning back to the rest of the group.

"See me in the morning for the details of the training area." She announced. "The door at the back will return you to your rooms. Any funny business and I'll come down on your hard. Goodnight." And with that she turned and led Gohan Lime and Trunks out the room.

"Well that was fun." Lime said with a giggle as they headed towards the others. Bulma gave a mock glare as Gohan and Trunks chuckled.

* * *

"Gohan." Yamcha called once they had returned to the group. "Piccolo wants to see you. He's outside I think."

"Thanks Yamcha." Gohan nodded, turning to head back outside.

"I think it's time." Piccolo said once Gohan had arrived, fining the Namek and Vegeta waiting for him.

"I agree." Vegeta nodded.

"I'll gather the fighters." Gohan sighed, turning around to head back to the group.

* * *

Well, It's been a while. But here it is. And on Christmas too. Please elt me know what you guys think!

A Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good night.


	10. Chapter 10 The Threat

Hey all. Sorry for the huge delays in this story. It is on going, but you'll have to be patient. The chapters will come.

I was going to make this another 10,000 word chapter, but i feel as if I've made you lovely readers wait long enough.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I think it's time." Piccolo said once Gohan had arrived, finding the Namek and Vegeta waiting for him.

"I agree." Vegeta nodded.

"I'll gather the fighters." Gohan sighed, turning around to head back to the group.

* * *

**Disclaimer -I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect.**

Chapter 10 - The Threat

"Whats goin' on, you guys?" Krillin asked, sitting down with Yamcha in an empty conference room.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Tien added, entering the room, with Trunks, joining the others at the table.

"Do you remember what you asked of us, three years after the Cell games?" Gohan asked, standing at the front of the room, Piccolo and Vegeta next to him.

"We do." Krillin replied, glancing at Tien, Yamcha and Chazou, who with Trunks, were sitting at the other side of a round table.

"What did you ask of them?" Mirai replied, looking around the room.

"We were completely out matched against Cell." Krillin started, looking down at the table. "We knew that if our planet was ever in danger again, it would fall to one of these three to defend us."

"We would still fight, if we were needed." Tien asked, noticing the disbelieving look forming on Trunks face. "But we wouldn't make that much difference in a fight that these three couldn't handle."

"So we asked them, for the peace of our families, that unless we were under any realistic threat, or unless we were needed, then -" Krillin continued but he was interrupted.

"You asked them to deal with the planets defence?" Mirai asked, nodding in understanding.

"We agreed," Vegeta started, "That causing worry and concern for the rest of the group would not benefit our defence in any way. So we agreed on several conditions."

"You have to understand, that it wasn't just these guys that approached us." Gohan continued. "Mom and Bulma approached us too, it was the full group."

"They were placing the lives of everyone we know and care about in our hands." Vegeta said, "We took this seriously."

"You mentioned conditions?" Mirai asked.

"All decisions, when it comes to the defence of this planet must be accepted. We must be allowed to train to our maximum. We will not inform you of any threat unless it is important that you know. And we must be allowed to train the boys when they are old enough."

"So you bringing us in here isn't for good news then?" Mirai asked, getting a small grin from Gohan.

"We have been following a threat for the past five years." Piccolo began, gaining the full attention. "It was first found by Gohan and Vegeta during their trip to the moon."

"I always wondered what happened up there." Krilln started, ignoring a glare from Vegeta for interrupting.

"We we're planning on building a early detection system." Gohan continued, "but we found there was already a base there."

"Naturally, we investigated." Vegeta added. "We found that they were tracking us. So we annihilated them." The other raised their eyebrows and looked at Gohan, who just smirked and continued the story.

"We found that they were the main scouting force from Planet Cold, the home Planet of Frieza and his father. They had learned that Freeza fought and lost to two Saiyans, with the help from One Namek, One Human and One Demi-Saiyan. They were there to monitor us for the right time to attack."

"For revenge?" Tien asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"Correct." Piccolo nodded. "We wiped out their entire Royal Family, and leadership. They wanted to wiped out the families of the those who committed the crimes. They knew they couldn't beat us all if they attacked straight away, not with two super Sayians and two more on the way. So they waited. Began building their force."

"They had gained DNA samples from five of us." Began Vegeta. "From our exploits on Namek. Their equipment allows them to track power levels, as long as they have a sample of a beings DNA."

"Who's..." Krillin asked softly.

"Mine, Vegeta's, my dad's, Piccolo's and yours." Gohan replied, smiling back at Krillin, bringing most of the fear out of him.

"According to the logs." Gohan restarted, "They had four capsules. So they could track four of us. Their fear of Saiyans forced them to track myself, Vegeta and my dad, the last one was tracking Piccolo."

"Whew..." Krillin sighed, getting a friendly pat on the back from Yamcha.

"These machine tracked us for four years. Keeping up to date with our power levels, and passing the information back to their forces...Fortunately, the training we had undertaken, thanks to Trunks' warning, had kept us a few steps ahead of their power."

"Then Cell arrived." Piccolo added. "The crippling of Goku gave them a little hope, but by that point, both Trunks had returned, and Vegeta had ascended, so they were still heavily out matched. Goku's recovery and the training we all spent in the Hyperbolic Time-chamber helped to hinder their plans even more."

"So Cell... Helped?" Yamcha asked, trying to get his head around the information.

"In a twisted way.. yeah." Gohan replied, nodding at Vegeta to continue.

"The next important event, was the Cell games. The second ascension of Gohan, demolished one of their machines. Causing them to reprogram them, as well as take Piccolo's DNA out to continue to track our strongest. The death of Kakarot gave them a chance to continue to track the Namek."

"You said they had to reprogram the machines." Trunks pointed out. "What did you mean."

"Originally, they were able to keep up and show an relativity accurate account of our power. The sudden increase from Gohan's ascension to the second level over loaded their machine. In fear of losing any more machines, they had to dilute the readings to show a percentage of our power."

"So it's much less accurate?"

"Correct." Vegeta nodded. "However, it was still accurate enough for them to work off."

"Why didn't they just leave and return with more machines?" Yamcha asked.

"That is what I wondered origionally." Piccolo admitted, "However, they arrived on the back of Frieza's ship, so they were undetected. The moon's natural gravity kept them hidden from Earth's detections. If they left, they would have been noticed."

"How did we not detect them? Their power?" Tien wondered.

"They possessed the power level which was slightly above an average human." Vegeta answered. "Over that distance, we would not detect them unless we were looking for them."

"So...Why bring this up now?" Tien asked, "From your words, you seem to have dealt with the issue."

"After we returned." Gohan explained. "We asked Dende in assistance in searching for their home planet, to see if we could sense their force. It took six month of training our senses and searching, but we finally found them."

"Their power had grown, but not enough to pose a threat, but enough to perhaps pose one in the future." Piccolo took over. "So we have kept watch, for five years. Assuring we were strong enough, and assuring the training of the boys had begun."

"But you now think they're a threat?" Tien asked.

"Correct." Vegeta answered.

"You have to be aware." Gohan interrupted. "From now on, it is all estimations, assumptions and making sure we are prepared. At the distance we're talking we can not be more that 50 or 60% accurate with power levels, But we know what we're capable of, and what your all capable of. Vegeta is aware of the basic biology of Frieza's people, and we are using what we can to prepare."

The others nodded, pausing for a moment before Yamcha broke the silence.

"You think they've found away to increase their power enough to challenge you? Us all?"

"As Gohan said, we can not tell individual power levels at this range." Piccolo replied, "However, the power of their overall force has increased more rapidly than ever before. Knowing the basic aims of their plan, allowed us to make a reasonable assumption -"

"Numbers." Mirai interrupted. "The only way they could ever really beat us. Thats right." He looked up at Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. "Right?"

"We cannot be certain." Piccolo again replied. "But it is the conclusion we came to as well."

"Their goal is to wipe out our families and destroy us." Vegeta bluntly announced.

"And regardless of our individual strength. They just need to send a hand full over here, while we're dealing with the main force and they win." Gohan finished.

"That's not the only possibility, Gohan." Lime's voice rang from the intercom of the room.

"We we're starting to wonder when you would show yourself." Vegeta smirked, nodding at Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo.

"You knew they were listening?" Krillin asked skeptically.

"We all heard the intercom power up." Piccolo replied.

"Come on down Lime, you too Bulma. The more brains on this the better." Gohan's voice rang out, with a hint of amusement.

"I hate it when you do that." Bulma grumbled as she walked through the door. There were a few soft chuckles until Tien brought the conversation back to a more serious level.

"So what is our plan?"

"We need to be able to adapt, depending on their move." Lime added.

"We need to know what we're working with first." Vegeta announced, bringing all attention onto him. "We need to know who we can count on to fight."

"We're in." Yamcha declared, getting nods from Tien and Krillin.

"Me too." Mirai added as if it was obvious.

"I don't want to have to include the boys." Gohan admitted. "If we can keep them here. They'd be good at keeping them occupied until help arrives, if they don't play around."

"If they do what we think they're going to do." Began Piccolo. "Then at least three of us," He pointed to himself and the three Super-Saiyans, "Will have to go and intercept them."

"The rest of you can stand guard over this building." Vegeta continued. "This will be our main base, if there is an attack, we'll use Piccolo and Dende's telepathic abilities to alert you all."

"Gohan." Vegeta turned to the strongest Demi-Saiyan. "Your mother can ride that blasted cloud, Correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Goten will be responsible for bringing her to Capsule Corp." Vegeta held his hand to stop Gohan's interruption. "Young Trunks will remain the guardian of the inhabitants of this building until the human fighters can arrive. You must bring Lime here while I advance with the Namek to delay any rush advance of the enemy."

"If she is willing." Vegeta turned to the remaining members in the room. "The android will lead the defence along side the boys. If not, Krillin will lead the defence as the strongest of the remaining defenders."

"What about me?" Mirai asked, curious to his fathers plans.

"Depending on the scale and strengths of the attack, either yourself or Piccolo will remain hidden, somewhere between the main attack and this location. Dende will send you to where you are most needed."

"Why either Piccolo or Trunks?" Bulma asked, "Surely Yourself and Gohan are quicker?"

"True." Vegeta answered, turning to his mate. "Gohan is the most powerful out of us all. It would make no sense to keep him here. His power will force more of the enemy to move on his location. And together we possess the largest chance of fighting them back and returning here to aid you."

"If we have one of those two with us, it gives us more than enough to fight them back, assuring us that we will still be in fighting condition." Gohan explained.

"We have a small shield generator for the building, it should hold back small blasts, but anything bigger and the boys will have to combat it. Don't be heroes, just hold them off, finish them if you can, but stay allive." Vegeta finished.

"This is our main plan." Piccolo started, "It is not final, any suggestions are welcome."

"The only part that is final, is what we do when we are alerted to an attack." Gohan said as he stood. "Young Trunks will protect Bulma and the building. Goten will fly along side my mom on the Nimbus cloud and bring her here. I will make sure Lime gets here safely. Mirai will meet you all half way." Gohan nodded to the human fighters. "Flying support as you get your families here. He wont leave until either myself or Goten have returned to back the other Trunks up."

"What about when everyone is all here?" Yamcha asked, nodding at the first part of the plan.

"Myself and Piccolo will have already set off to intercept the first wave of opponents." Vegeta began. "Depending on who's strengths we could use with more, either Trunks or Piccolo will move back to a point between the main force and here."

"Once I have brought Lime here." Gohan smiled at her. "I'll wait till Goten has returned and join Vegeta. Trunks..." Gohan turned to Mirai. "Once you have helped the other arrive, fly to Piccolo's position. Bulma -"

"What about if they just decide to blow the earth up from space?" Lime interrupted, pausing the explanation.

"Any attack that has the power to destroy the planet will be detected by myself, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo and Dende. The boys and the human fighters should detect it as it comes closer." Vegeta replied with a thoughtful look. "We should be fast enough to intercept it."

"The early detection system on the moon will alert us if they come to close and we can prepare." Gohan finished, nodding and Lime's point. "But she has a point Vegeta. They could just fly over head and bombard this area till the hit something. There's not enough of us to cover a constant bombardment."

"And we can't breathe in space to intercept them." Tien added.

"A shield." Yamcha replied, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "We can all create strong shields around our bodies to protect ourselves." He sat up a little more in his chair. "We should be able to increase them to hold of most attacks. Especially if we work together."

"We all possess the power to blast them out of space, we just need away to see where they are." Krillin added.

"I'm sure I could come up with something, to help there." Bulma added as they turned back to the main three in the room.

"A sound plan." Piccolo nodded. "But it depends on he strength of the shield. Who ever supplies the shield will be open to physical attack too."

"We will be strong enough to create the shield, although it will still require bringing everyone to this location, before it is set up." Vegeta agreed, nodding towards Gohan.

"We will be checking daily to see their current location." Gohan announced, "We still have time before anything happens. Use it well. Pass on the information to the rest of the group."

"Remember.." Piccolo began as the group began to stand. "This is not an immediate threat. We still have time. We just need you all to be aware."

There was a quiet but confident attitude in the room as the occupants began to leave, heading back to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Gohan...?" Lime's quite voice started. "I'm scared."

They had been the last to leave the conference room, and Gohan had flown Lime up to the roof of the Capsule Corp. dome, a spot they had used for privacy many times.

Gohan simply extended his arm from his position of lying on his back, allowing Lime to shuffle across, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know I wont lie to you." Gohan replied, staring up at the sky. "There wont be any threat for a while yet, of that I'm certain."

"Then why did-"

"Would you have rather we left you in the dark?" Lime sighed, knowing Gohan was right.

"It's just..." She began, hesitating.

"This if the first time you've been involved with something like this." Gohan responded, looking down at her. "You know that the people you care about will be putting their lives on the line to save you. You don't know whether your more worried about the huge threat over the planet, or the risk we're all taking?"

Lime nodded against Gohan's shoulder.

"You can't be physically harmed by anything on this planet... yet we're now facing a threat that could defeat you." She began after a couple of moments. "That's kinda terrifying."

Gohan sighed, there were no words to help Lime here. She wouldn't fall for false hope even if she knew that the odds on Gohan being seriously injured were slim. No, the main issued was that Gohan had no experience of what Lime was going through.

Yeah, he had been in count less battles, yet he was never in a position where he was completely helpless, he always possessed the ability and power to do something about it, or at least try. He had never been through what Lime was about to go through, what his Mom or Bulma went through.

"I can only tell you what I'm going to do." Gohan said slowly, trying to word this right. "You know i've never been on the side that you have, I've always been in the middle of it. I can give you all the reassurances in the world, but I can't tell you how to get through this." Lime looked up at him, locking her eyes with his for a moment before he looked away, back to the darkening sky.

"You know I can't stay here and protect you. I have to fight."

"I know." Lime sighed as she turned to look back up at the sky, her head back on Gohan's shoulder.

"You should talk to Bulma." Gohan said after a few moments. "Sooner rather than later."

"Yeah..." Lime nodded, not looking forward to the conversation. "You'll be alright... wont you?"

"You know I will." Gohan replied, his Sayian side hinting in his voice. "With Vegeta, Mirai and Piccolo along side me, We'll be fine." His voice turned to a softer tone. "It's you lot we're worried about."

"You know Goten will protect me." Lime replied with a small grin.

"GOHAN! LIME!"

Gohan's mouth snapped shut, her reply lost as quickly scooped Lime up and slid down the side of the dome, landing softy next to Bulma.

"I hate it when you do that." Bulma grumbled, turning to face a grinning Gohan.

"You called?" He replied grinning, his grin increasing as Lime tried to elbow him in the side before grabbing her elbow and trying to rub away the pain.

"Bed." Bulma said simply, "Early start tomorrow with Vegeta and Trunks."

Gohan's eyes shone. Shooting Lime a knowing look, he darted off to get a late snack before his mom could catch him.

"Hey..Bulma.." Lime started quietly, watching as Bulma turned around from watching Gohan dash off. "Can we talk?"

Bulma smiled sadly, _Poor kid. This is her first time in all this._

"Sure. Come on, lets get some privacy."

* * *

Feel free to give me any advice or point out any mistakes i make, I'll be happy to change them, as long as your polite about it.

Manners and all that :)

Let me know what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11 It begins

Heyy. I'm back..

I just want to start be saying a huge and almighty thank you to everyone who's been reading the story. And a huge thank you to everyone who has gotten in touch over the year to ask me to update. I know this wont seem like a huge update, but i have made some changes to my busy life to give me some time to update more regularly.

I already have some of the main points of the next chapter written, just need to sort out the details, but if anyone has any ideas that they think could improve the story, then please, feel free to message me and let me know. I'd be grateful for any help i receive :-)

And, to **_Ky111_**I apologize for this being a week late.

* * *

Gohan struggles after Cells defeat and his fathers death. but now he has bigger problems...high school... How will Gohan keep his secrets from the school? How will he make friends with out them knowing who he is? And why can't he remember who Mr Satan is? And how will Gohan react when he finds out?

* * *

"GOHAN! LIME!"

Gohan's mouth snapped shut, her reply lost as quickly scooped Lime up and slid down the side of the dome, landing softy next to Bulma.

"I hate it when you do that." Bulma grumbled, turning to face a grinning Gohan.

"You called?" He replied grinning, his grin increasing as Lime tried to elbow him in the side before grabbing her elbow and trying to rub away the pain.

"Bed." Bulma said simply, "Early start tomorrow with Vegeta and Trunks."

Gohan's eyes shone. Shooting Lime a knowing look, he darted off to get a late snack before his mom could catch him.

"Hey..Bulma.." Lime started quietly, watching as Bulma turned around from watching Gohan dash off. "Can we talk?"

Bulma smiled sadly, _Poor kid. This is her first time in all this._

"Sure. Come on, lets get some privacy."

* * *

**Disclaimer -****_I do not own DBZ or any of it characters. or places...ect._**

* * *

Chapter 11 - It Begins?

Bulma sighed as she led Lime through the corridors of Capsule Corp. _This isn't going to be easy, poor kids never been through this before._

"Come on," She said outloud. "The kitchen should be free."

Lime just nodded as she followed Bulma into the room, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Here." Bulma said after a moment, holding a hot chocolate infront of Lime, as she made her way around to sit opposite her.

"Whats on your mind, kiddo?" Bulma asked with a kind smile.

Lime was quiet for a moment, looking down at the mug in her hands.

"This whole thing." She said softly, lifting her eyes to Bulma. "How do you do it? How do you keep calm?"

Bulma sighed again, leaning back sightly, "How do I?" Bulma asked, pausing for a moment. "I suppose I just bury my self in work, trying to find a way to help them."

Lime looked up, a questioning look on her face.

"Well," Bulma continued, "On Namek, I helped Gohan and Krillin get there. But when the main fighting started, I was alone, on a exploding planet, trying to survive, for the most part, I wasn't even aware Goku had arrived, or that they were locked in a fight to the death with Frieza. When Frieza returned to Earth, I went along. I missed him on Namek."

Lime nodded, her eyes keeping on Bulma as she spoke.

"When we were warned about the androids, I spend the three years either looking after an injured Vegeta, pregnant or raising Trunks. But when the fighting started, and Trunks returned I had to do something to help. I made the remote to shut them down, but Krillin broke that, I made the Saiyan armour that Trunks and Vegeta wore until after the Cell games. But after I repaired Android 16 to help at the Cell Games, I was in the situation you are now. Just a spectator, watching those you love fight to the death."

Lime just nodded, looking down at her mug.

"So your saying I should do what I can to help?" She asked, her eyes staying down.

"I can't tell you how to deal with this, Lime." Bulma sighed. "Everyone takes it differently. Chi-Chi loses her cool and panics. But I suppose with her son and husband fighting, she has more to lose, and she has lost some one almost every time. Gohan and Goku fled to Namek, Goku didn't come back for a year. Goku fell ill almost dying, then Goku died and Gohan nearly did killing Cell."

"Master Roshi and Chiaotzu become all quiet and serious, but we can't tell you how to deal with it." Bulma paused, watching Lime, who lifted her head.

"But what I can tell you, is to forget about it, for now." Bulma locked eyes with her young friend. "No good will come from you panicking now. You heard them lot, we have time, we have plans."

Lime's mouth opened before she looked back down at her mug and asked softly. "But how do you do it...How do you stay sane knowing, the people you care for most in this world, are putting their lives in harms way, and there is nothing you can do about it?"

Bulma sighed softly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You know them as much as I do, Lime. You know you couldn't stop them if you tried." She paused. "I take what comfort I can from knowing they live their lives for those moments."

"But-"

"It doesn't take away any of the worry, but it takes away some of the...pressure... knowing they are loving every second of the fight."

Lime just nodded. Her head looking back down.

Bulma sighed as she stood, taking both mugs over to the sink. "You'll need to find your own way to deal with it when the time comes, but until its happening, try not to think to heavily about it."

She moved herself back around the kitchen to stand behind Lime, a comforting hand on her sholder. "Come on." She squeezed Lime's shoulder, "Bed."

Lime nodded as she rose to her feet, quietly walking to the door.

"If you need to talk about it more." Bulma called as Lime reached the door. "I'm always here."

Lime gave a thankful smile over her shoulder, before quietly passing through the door.

* * *

"GOHAN!" The young Sayain paused his workout, upside down, standing on his hands, and looked across the gravity room.

Vegeta and Trunks both in similar stances, looked back at him, waiting.

"MIRAI!"

"There it is." The second young Sayain said softly, pushing off with his hands to land next to an already standing Gohan.

"You will be training the boys today." Vegeta announced as the two Demi-sayains moved towards the door of the Gravity Room. "Inform Bulma."

Gohan waved his hand in response as they closed the door, reactivating Vegeta's gravity level.

Both boys paused once the door closed. They looked at each other. "Kitchen."

* * *

"Morning, you two." Lime grinned as they ran around her, two plates of food in her hands.

"Morning Lime." They replied in sync.

"Trunks! Gohan!" Bulma's voice called out to them from the door, stopping them momentarily.

"Food first. Shower after." Trunks replied over his shoulder, with a grin, before shooting off after Gohan to the food machine.

"Boys." Bumla sighed as she shook her head, walking over to Lime.

"I knew they'd come straight here," Lime smiled as she pushed a plate over to Bulma. "Why waist time in the line?" She pointed with her spoon to the mass of food exiting the food machine.

Bulma chuckled, smiling in thanks at Lime as she began eating.

"What have you got planned today, then?" Bulma asked after a few minutes.

"Well," Lime answered as she swallowed a mouthful of food. "Your, lovely cheerful wake up call let them lot know they can do what they want...so..."

"So...?" Bulma pressed, at a grinning Lime.

"Lets go make something that blows up!"

* * *

"Stop over thinking, Goten!" Piccolo ordered. "Calm down! Let your senses find him for you."

Goten just nodded, his breathing relaxing. Waiting for Gohan to make his next move.

He was standing in the makeshift ring the z-fighters use for training. He was blindfolded, trying to use his senses to avoid Gohan's attacks.

"Again." Mirai called, Sitting next to Piccolo, watching Gohan move towards his little brother.

"No Goten," Piccolo called again, his eyes closed. "Sense his energy. You don't need your eyes. Focus!"

"That's it Goten." Gohan praised, watching his brother leap over his kick, before sending a small blast of energy to push him to the side, avoiding Gohan's fist. Stepping back, Gohan nodded appreciatively.

"That's good, Goten." He praised, taking his brothers blindfold off. "Take a break. Trunks! Your up."

"Whats happening guys?" Krillin asked, heading towards the ring, Yamcha close behind.

"Gohans training us!" Goten replied happily, pointing over to the ring where Trunks was straightening up his blindfold, Gohan grinning down at him.

"Ah, the old senses training." Krillin grinned, walking over to sit next to Piccolo. "Mind if we watch, Gohan?" He asked, already getting comfortable.

"Feel free." Gohan replied, waving his arm, his eyes locked on Trunks. "Ready...Go!"

Gohan moved his fist straight at Trunks. Raising both his hands, Trunks blocked the strike, quickly jumping to avoid Gohan's leg swipe. Thrusting his hands down in mid air, Trunks caught Gohan's attempted punch, using it to leapfrog over Gohan's head, spinning as he moved to the ground, avoiding another punch before a strong kick caught him flat in the back, throwing him across the ring.

"No Fair." Trunks pouted, taking of his blind fold, sitting on the ring floor.

"Your did well Trunks." Krillin commented.

"But your still trying to hard to see him." Piccolo added. "You don't need to be able to sense all of Gohan. Just enough to know he is there, then you focus only on the strikes as they come to you."

Trunks just continued to pout, slowly trudging off towards Goten.

"Its no fair." Goten said as Trunks sat beside him. "Your too fast."

"You just need more practice." Krillin replied with a smile.

"Will you show us how to do it?" Goten excitedly asked, bouncing over to Krillin.

"Yeah, Krillin." Gohan smirked, "Why don't you show the boys how its done?"

"W-What?" Krillin stammered, taking a step back. "Y-You want m-me...to fight Gohan... blind?"

"Hey, Mirai?" Gohan asked, turning to look a the grinning Sayain. "Fancy taking this one?"

"Oh yeah," Krillin mumbled sarcastically walking towards the ring, "Fighting Trunks is much better."

"Whats the worst that can happen?" Mirai grinned, jumping in the ring, as Gohan jumped out.

Kirllin just sighed, picking up the blindfold and wrapping it around his head.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked, getting nods from both fighters as they fell in to their stances. "Begin."

Trunks immediately moved directly towards Krillin, thrusting a kick straight ad Krillin's chest. Krillin sidestepped, quickly ducking as Trunks tried another kick. Krillin quickly dropped to his hands and feet, pushing into the air as Trunks continued his attack, aiming another low kick to swipe his feet.

Krillin landed on his feet, his arms raised in his stance. Trunks rushed him again, throwing rapid punches with both fists, Krillin barely dodging .

"How's he doing that?" Goten asked the fighters, who were smirking at the growing look of panic on Krillin's face.

"Years of practice." Yamcha added, grinning as a punch from Trunks clipped Krillin's shoulder.

"I thought he was a lot stronger than Krillin?" Young Trunks asked, looking up at Gohan.

"He is, Trunks." Gohan replied, looking down at the young Saiyan. "He's obviously not going all out to beat Krillin." The young Saiyan looked up at Gohan with a confused look on his face. "He's fighting just about Krillin's normal level, making him work to his best to avoid getting hit. Making him faster."

"Ohhh..." Trunks replied, as he turned back to the ring, watching as his older self caught Krillin with an elbow to the gut.

"And that's game!" Yamcha announced with a grin, watching Krillin climb to his knees, taking his blindfold off.

"Not bad." Mirai said, grinning as he held out his hand.

"Goten!" Piccolo's voice interrupted. "Your turn."

* * *

"Ok, you lot." Bulma announced as she and Lime walked into the leisure room. "Lunch time. Follow me."

"Excuse me...Bulma..." Videl's voice called out softly as she jogged ahead of the rest of the students to catch Lime and Bulma.

"Yes, Miss Satan." Bulma replied politely as Videl fell into line along side her.

"Err...My dad contacted me before... he has some thing planned for the tournament... and he's asked me to be their with him... some tv thing." Videl began softly, her voice becoming more nervous as she spoke. "Is it alright with you if I go? I'll make my own way there, and back again. I'll be back by lunch tomorrow. You wont even realise i'm gone."

Bulma shared a look with Lime, who just rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Bulma replied, in a forcefully polite voice. "Just let me know before you leave and as soon as you return."

Videl nodded quickly, thanking Bulma before she slowed her walking, putting some distance between her, Lime and Bulma.

"Come on." Lime said after a few moments of quiet, "The boys are probably already filling their black holes."

"How did you guess?" Bulma replied statistically, walking through the automatic doors to the kitchen.

"I'm a natural genius." Lime replied in a posh voice, flicking her hair.

Bulma shook her head, chuckling as she walked to the food machine.

"Hey, Bulma." Lime whispered as Bulma ordered her food. "Look." She nodded to the side, towards Videl, who was walking towards Gohan and Trunks.

"H-Hey... Gohan." Videl asked quietly, causing Gohan to pause, his mouth half full of food.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around confusingly. Videl cleared he throat.

"Hmm." Gohan replied, pausing to swallow his food. "Can I help you Videl?" He asked, with a polite smile.

"You said... that you'd tell me the last flaw in my stance." She replied, "I was wondering if you could show me?...if you have time?"

Gohan looked at her for a few moments, before shrugging, picking up one last apple and swallowing it whole.

"Lets go."

Videl smiled brightly, briskly walking towards the exit of the kitchen. Gohan paused, looking towards Trunks, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll wait for Lime." He replied, "We'll meet you down there." Gohan grinned and nodded, jogging off to catch up to Videl.

* * *

"So Gohan," Videl began, quickly jumping into the ring. "What do you think?" She asked, blushing at the question as she dropped into her stance.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Videl." Gohan replied, holding his hands in a calming manour, walking around the ring to the steps.

"But you said..."

"I know," Gohan interrupted, "But your flaw... is not in the specifics of your stance."

"Huh?" Videl asked, dropping out of her stance.

"But you said it had a flaw." She folded her arms,

"And now your saying it doesn't?" Her eyes narrowing at Gohan.

"Explain."

Gohan began slowly pacing around the ring. One arm crossed and one against his chin.

"Its not your stace, per se," He began after a few moments of silence. "More the way you show yourself, in your stance."

He glanced up at Videl, who just raised a questioning eyebrow.

Gohan sighed, stopping to face Videl, who had to turn slightly to face him back.

"When you prepare to fight, you look like you know your going to win, just because its you fighting." Gohan tried, pausing to gauge her reaction.

"There is no flaw in confidence." Videl countered in a forcefully calm voice.

"True." Gohan nodded, looking in the sky for a moment. "But it is a fine line," He paused, meeting Videl's eyes. "Between self confidence...and arrogance."

"A-Arrogance?" Videl spluttered, caught completely off guard by Gohan's accusation.

Gohan didn't reply, just just kept his eyes lock on Videl.

"Are you saying I'm arrogant?" She asked, her fists clenching by her sides, her voice rasing.

"When you fight," Gohan replied, "You believe you will win. You believe that you will win because of who you are. That there is no one who can defeat you."

"So its a bad thing that I'm confident?" Videl demanded.

"No.." Gohan replied, beginning his pacing again.

"Believing in yourself." He continued, "Believing, that if you fight to the best of your ability, you can win. If you give 100% you _can_ win." He emphasized. "That is confidence. That is vital when you fight."

Gohan stopped his pacing, before jumping off the ring, walking away from a shocked Videl.

"When you fight." He continued, stopping, his back still to her. But she had no trouble hearing his voice. "You believe you _will_ win. Just because your Videl Satan. Daughter of Hercule. You don't have to try, as no one will have a chance against you."

He looked over his shoulder.

"That is arrogance."

And with those last words, he turned and left Videl alone, standing in the middle of the ring.

* * *

"Gohan!" Bulma's voice broke through the gravity room intercom, some three hours after he had left Videl.

Gohan paused his work out, looking up to the window of the observation deck.

"They're coming." Bulma continued, panic clear in her voice.

"What?!" Gohan replied, standing up straight.

"The threat." Lime's voice continued. "Five groups are approaching different locations."

"Here. Your house. Two are heading to Kami's place, so we're assuming they're after Dende and Korin. And Hercule Satan's mansion." Bulma added, watching as Gohan exited the Gravity room.

"Hurcule's place?" Gohan asked, once Lime and Bulma had joined him.

"Trunks thinks they've been monitoring the communication of the planet." Bulma replied. "And they think Satan is..."

"The planets Hero." Gohan finished. "Makes sense that they would go there."

"So what's the pla-" He continued, but he was interrupted by a loud gasp.

"Huh?" Gohan and Bulma turned to see Lime a few feet behind them, her hand over her mouth, panic written all over her face.

"Videl." She whispered, loking straight at Gohan, ignoring another gasp from Bulma. "She left to go home this afternoon. She should be arriving soon."

* * *

Please, let me know of any errors that i have made, and i'll do my best to correct them.

Any reviews will be welcomes, but manners will get you everywhere i this world :-)

Thank you all.


	12. Chapter 12 - First Contact

Hello, once again my friends.

I must continue to apologise for the epic delays in my story updates. However, I have recently invested in a Surface tablet. Which comes with its own building kick stand, a full attachable keyboard and office fully installed for free. So I should be able to keep more up to date with my work.

Now. Its been a while, so just let me know if I've ive made any mistakes and i'll amend them at my first convenience. Please do be nice about it :-)

Thanks, and Enjoy.

* * *

"Here. Your house. Two are heading to Kami's place, so we're assuming they're after Dende and Korin. And Hercule Satan's mansion." Bulma added, watching as Gohan exited the Gravity room.

"Hurcule's place?" Gohan asked, once Lime and Bulma had joined him.

"Trunks thinks they've been monitoring the communication of the planet." Bulma replied. "And they think Satan is..."

"The planets Hero." Gohan finished.

"So what's the pla-" He continued, but he was interrupted by a loud gasp.

"Huh?" Gohan and Bulma turned to see Lime a few feet behind them, her hand over her mouth, panic written all over her face.

"Videl." She whispered, loking straight at Gohan, ignoring another gasp from Bulma. "She left to go home this afternoon. She should be arriving soon."

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't not own DBZ or any of its characters or places...Ect...**

Chapter 12 - First Contact

Gohan nodded as he walked over to Vegeta and Piccolo.

"I shall remain here." Vegeta began after a moment of silence. He turned to Piccolo.

"I will head to Dende." Piccolo agreed, turning and slowly flying out the window before blasting on his way.

"Trunks." Vegeta said, turning to his eldest. "Go with him. We need them destroyed as quickly as possible."

Trunks nodded, throwing a quick smile to Lime, as he walked to the window.

"Boy." Vegeta called, regaining his eldest son's attention. Trunks turned just in time, catching what his father had thrown at him. His sword. "Use it well."

Trunks just nodded in thanks as he fastened the blade over his shoulder, blasting out the window after Piccolo.

"Goten. Trunks." Gohan called, turning quickly around to the two youngest warriors. "Right now, a group of Aliens are on their way to our house."

Gohan silenced any reply with a look before the boys could even start.

"They have been watching us since before you both were born. Their only goal is to destroy the families of any Sayian that they find."

The eyes widened on both Goten and Trunks. They glanced at each other, but Gohan brought their attention back to him straight away.

"I can't come with you." He began, raising his hand to keep them from complaining. "There is another group I must deal with. It depends on you."

"Gohan." Goten replied, fear in his voice. "Mom's at home." He finished quietly.

Gohan sighed softly. "I know Goten." He rested his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, his other reached out for Trunks'. "That's why this is so important. You two have to fly there and destroy the invaders before they can blow up our house."

"Then let's go!" Goten cried, heading towards the window.

"Wait." Gohan stopped him, appearing in front of the window. The boy's looked up at him. "They don't know that you two exist. So you must destroy them as quickly as you can."

Goten and Trunks shared a look, and similar grins appeared on their faces.

"This is serious!" Gohan snapped. "As soon as they see you, or think they are under attack, they'll simply fire a Ki blast and blow mom up!"

The grins on the boys' faces was wiped off.

"Use what we've taught you." Gohan continued, in a much quieter tone.

"Sense them from a distance." Vegeta interrupted, coming to stand alongside Gohan. "Power up as much as you can and destroy them instantly."

"Do not give them any time to contact their home, or call for reinforcements." Gohan said as he stepped out of the way of the window.

"Work together, and you'll be fine." He finished, nodding as both boys blasted towards the Son home.

"I shouldn't be long." Gohan muttered to Vegeta, getting a nod in reply before the young Demi-Sayain shot out of the window in a much more graceful way than his younger brother.

* * *

_(With Piccolo and Trunks)_

"I knew they would send you to assist me." Piccolo said as Trunks came within ear shot of the Namek.

"We need to destroy them before they can report on us." Trunks agreed. "It makes sense, as you we're against two groups."

"I'll protect Korin." Trunks began after a small pause, "You go-" He stopped speaking.

"I sense them too." Piccolo said, turning his head towards where their signature was coming from.

"Six of them." Trunks added, flashing as he transformed into the first level of Super Sayain.

Piccolo just nodded, his white aura glowing bright as he blasted off. Trunks grinned, glowing bright gold shooting off after Piccolo.

"They're splitting up." Piccolo shouted, watching as the three who had moved to Kami's place began to split up.

The two warriors nodded at each other, before blasting towards their assigned targets.

Piccolo flew straight up, watching the three aliens split up and surround the palace. Frowning, he aimed his body towards one of them, making sure there was one on each side of him. He held his fists against his chest, charging two powerful ki blasts as he flew straight towards the alien.

He was half way towards his target when he was first noticed. As quick as he could, Piccolo shot his fists out to his sides, firing the powerful Ki blasts at the two opponents at his sides. A quick burst of speed and his fist was slammed into the gut of the third one. He frowned again. These guys were stronger than they had estimated.

Piccolo spun in the air. His hand shot out and grabbed the ankle of the alien he'd punched. Placing his hand against its chest, piccolo began spinning rapidly, another Ki blast forming in his hand. A couple of seconds passed and he released his opponent, launching it towards one of the others, using the charged Ki blast to propel and aim. As soon as the Ki blast had left his hand, Piccolo blasted himself towards the remaining alien.

His foot connected with the alien, still recovering from the Ki blast. Piccolo grabbed the leg of it before his kick sent it flying away and pulled it back towards him, where another Ki blast from point blank range finished it off. He quickly looked over to the other two, just in time to see his explosion and sense they were gone.

"They knew we would come." He muttered to himself as he looked down and saw Trunks on the defensive.

* * *

_(With Trunks)_

The two warriors nodded at each other, before blasting towards their assigned targets.

Trunks' eyes were surveying the scene as he flew towards Korin's place. The aliens had split, trying to surround the area. He appeared to be unnoticed as he shot towards them, but he realised that he stealth had cost him time.

Trunks' eyes widened. His opponents had quickly fired Ki blasts at Korin, not wasting a second. _The Sensu Beans! _ Trunks thought as he flashed bright gold and dived towards Korin. With a yell, Trunks raised his arms the instant he landed, using his energy to create a shield around the place. The aliens didn't stop their attacks, but Trunks couldn't lower the shield without stopping the beams.

With a grunt, he expanded more energy, knocking the beams away from Korin's as he reached behind him. Trunks leaped forward towards one of the aliens, his hand pulling the sword of his back as he twisted in mid-air. With an inch perfect throw, Trunks launched the sword at one of the aliens, Turing back to face the one he was flying towards and using his other hand to fire another Ki blast that eradicated his enemy.

Trunks looked towards where his sword had fell. That was his mistake. The final alien had continued its attack on Korin's place. Trunks moved with all the speed he could and appeared in between the alien and its target, right in front of a wide fire rapid attack. Ki attacks flew all around Trunks, giving him some trouble in deflecting them all.

If they were all aimed at him, he wouldn't have much trouble. But they weren't. The alien was trying to fire around Trunks, which made it a lot harder to defend.

He had to end this now. Before the Alien reported back about meeting resistance. Trunks grunted, quickly rising in power as his right hand defender a blast. He brought his hand down, and thrust it forward in one rapid movement, blasting the alien to pieces.

Then time seemed to slow down.

Trunks watched, helpless as he fired his beam, as a single blast from the rapid fire flew past his head. There was a small explosion behind him, seconds before the alien exploded. Turning around, Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Korin lean over the exploded area, peering curiously at it.

"One got through." He sighed, feeling Piccolo float down behind him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Piccolo started towards Korin.

"Come on."

"There doesn't seem to be much damage." Korin announced, once they had flown over close enough. "The only thing is the bag of Sensu beans. They were hit."

"Were they the only ones you had?" Trunks asked.

"That was the only full bag." Koring replied. "I have two bean here." He handed them to Piccolo, "But it will take time to regrow now ones."

"Thank you Korin." Trunks said gratefully, "We'll be in touch." Korin just nodded, turning back to the damage as Trunks dived of the tower for his sword. Piccolo shook his head before heading back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

_(With Goten and Trunks)_

"Come on Trunks!" Goten yelled, flying a few feet in front of his friend.

"Hey. Goten." Trunks replied, ignoring his friends shout. "Let's go super and show everyone just how powerful we really are."

Goten grinned. Quickly transforming and blasting off, leaving Trunks behind.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted, quickly transforming. "Wait for me!"

Trunks had only been flying for a few seconds when he spotted Goten hovering above him.

"Whats up, Goten?" He asked, flying up to his friend.

Goten just pointed down towards the floor, a little way in front of them. Trunks mentally cursed himself. He'd been too focused on following Goten, he didn't bother looking around for the Aliens. They were about 200 yards in front of them, walking across the plains towards Gohan's house.

"Yeah, I knew they were there." Trunks replied. "What you thinking?"

"Gohan says we should work together." Goten replied.

"The other two will see us coming from a mile off." Trunks replied. "Listen." Trunk told Goten his plan.

"Gohan will be so proud of us." Trunks finished, knowing that would get his friend to do anything.

"This had better work." Goten replied, but Trunks could tell he was excited.

Trunks grinned and turned to face the aliens, his right hand extended. Goten mirrored his movements, his left hand in Trunk's right.

"Ready, Goten?" Trunks asked, trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

Goten nodded, and started flying diagonally upwards. The boys flew diagonally up, their hands joined. They used their other hands to fire weak Ki beams to their sides, causing them to spin. They were a couple thousand feet, directly about the aliens, when they arced their flight and began to plummet towards the earth.

Their hands were still joined, they had aimed their Ki blasts behind them, using the joint power of their flight, gravity and the force of their beam to give them great speed on their plummet. They glowed bight gold, their power rising as they fell, and their spin turning them into a bright gold twister.

They were only 15 feet above the aliens when Trunks separated. Pushing them both apart. Their beams stopped as both boys extended their fist and slammed down, directly on top of the two aliens on either side of the group leader.

The leading alien had no idea what had hit them. The instant his two comrades were crushed, Goten and Trunks spun and faced the middle alien, firing Trunks' own version of the final flash and a Kamehameha. It was hit on both sides and stood no chance of surviving such an attack.

They both stood. Grinning stupidly as they fell from Super Sayain back to their normal forms.

"Told you that would work." Trunks said, his grin widening.

"Yeah." Goten agreed, "that was the be-"

He was interrupted as the alien he landed on, wasn't as dead as he thought. Goten was thrown high in the air.

"Goten!" Trunks called, facing the alien in front of him. He was about to charge, when his own alien threw him straight up at Goten.

"Ready, Goten?" Trunks asked, as he straightened his body, flying directly at his friend with his hand stretched in front of him.

Goten nodded, grabbing Trunks' hand as he approached and arched him straight over his head, and launched him back at the ground. Trunk spin in the air, falling feet first and slamming directing into the alien below him. Using the momentum from his fall, Trunks bounced straight back up, accelerating as he came near Goten. Goten held his arms out in front of him, waiting. Trunks grabbed them as he passed, spinning around and arching Goten over his head, launching him down at the ground at the remaining alien.

Goten flipped in the air, falling head first at the remaining alien, who looked up to see an orange blur flying towards it. About 30 feet above the ground, Goten fired an intense beam at the ground. The beam hit the alien directly, engulfing it in energy as the force from the beam slowed Goten's fall. His fall, and the force of the beam compressed the energy. Once he landed, there was nothing left.

Trunks landed next to Goten. "Are they dead?" He asked, keeping alert.

Goten moved over and kicked one in the side.

"I think so."

"Should we take them home?"

"Your mom might want to take a look."

"Alright." Trunks nodded as he bent down and picked one up, Goten did the same with the other.

"Let's stop by and see my mom first." Goten said happily, running towards his house a few miles away.

Trunks rolled his eyes before following.

"Wait for me, Goten!"

* * *

_(With Vegeta)_

"I shouldn't be long." Gohan muttered to Vegeta, getting a nod in reply before the young Demi-Sayain shot out of the window in a much more graceful way than his younger brother.

Vegeta watched the younger warrior leave his home, flying towards the final target. Grunting, he turned back to Bulma.

"Stay here." He ordered. "If they enter the air space over this building, move down to the building with the brats." That should give you time."

Bulma nodded before turning back to her machines. Gasping, she quickly hit a few buttons on her console.

"Vegeta!" She called. "They're not far fro-" She turned around and stopped mid-sentence. "Of course you already know." She grumbled. "Cheater!" She shouted at the window, before she turned back to the console.

Bulma watched with a frown as more aliens were picked up on her screen.

"Seven?" She asked herself with a worry. "Hurry back guys."

Vegeta snorted as the aliens approached his home. He was hovering a couple of hundred feet in the air, and a few miles out. His arms where crossed but he remained in normal form.

He scowled when he saw them. They were all in a line, waiting for an attack. So he charged. Vegeta flew straight between two of them, his arms our wide, catching them straight in the necks. His arms quickly grabbed their tails before they were thrown away. He pulled them back to him, his hands moving to their chests where two high powered blasts through them do for good.

"Two down." Vegeta grinned, before turning to face the other five.

Two of the aliens moved to either side of him, blasting him from either side with energy beams. Vegeta quickly extended his arms, catching the beams in his hands. Smirking, Vegeta began pushing energy out his hands. Small beams began forming in his hands as he easily pushed back the beams of the two aliens. His beams never faultered, they kept pushing back until they were only feet from his opponents. With a yell, the two small beams erupted in energy and fully engulfed the aliens.

"Four down." Vegeta's grin never left his face, his arms crossed back over his chest. He started floating towards the last three, until he was struck in the back by a ki blast.

Whipping around, Vegeta was surprised to see the four aliens he'd attacked, looking a little worse for wear, but still alive.

Growling, Vegeta quickly transformed. He charged again. He sensed the other 6 coming at him from behind and he flipped over the one he charged at, kicking him in the back and into his comrades. A quick ki blast distracted them as he flew underneath the huddled group and flew straight up the middle, grabbing one by the throat and lifting it high above the others. Vegeta held one hand against its chest, and assured it would not be getting up again with a powerful blast.

Looking down at the remaining six, Vegeta grumbled. "This is going to take longer than I thought…." With that, he charged again.

Vegeta flew straight through the group, grabbing the ankles of two aliens and launching them towards the ground. They landed hard, lying close together in a large crater. Vegeta quickly landed between them, pointed a hand at each one and blasted them again. Double checking that they we're going to stay down.

Looking up, Vegeta glared at the remaining four. He quickly flew up to their level as the four charge. Two came straight at him, while the other two tried to fly around him. Vegeta dropped backwards, using the two that charged him and kicked off from them, pushing them back. Hi grabbed the tails of the two that tried to sneak past him and swung them both in front of him. They collided together with a sickening crunch, and slowly fell to the floor.

The two remaining in the air charged him again. Vegeta dropped his shoulders and lifted his arms up to his shoulders, grabbing their tails. He swung the forwards and began flipping in the air, spinning the aliens around him. He spun them for a few moments before launching them at the ground, directly on top of the other two.

"Vegeta." Piccolo's voice called as the Sayain was landing between the bodies.

"Just finishing off." The Prince replied, not bothering to look at the Namek. He quickly blasted the four bodies, finishing them off as Trunks landed next to him.

"The boys are on their way." Trunks said in greeting, before looking over in the direction of Gohan.

* * *

_(With Gohan)_

"I shouldn't be long." Gohan muttered to Vegeta, getting a nod in reply before the young Demi-Sayain shot out of the window in a much more graceful way than his younger brother.

Gohan's senses quickly began searching for Videl's, his body automatically aiming him towards Satan City. His eyes closed in concentration, a slight frown on his face as he lowers his head and rapidly picks up speed.

"There you are." Gohan said to himself, slightly turning his head to where he felt the presence of the group of invaders.

"Where are you though, Videl." His eyes scrunched up a bit more, before opening in shock. "Right in front of them!"

"Please don't do anything stupid." Gohan mumbled to himself, before the air around him started to blur as he focused his energy on pure speed.

"Leave him alone!" Videl grumbled, standing protectively in front of her father, was lying on the ground. She had arrived just in time to see the lead alien throw her father to the floor.

There was a soft chuckle from the aliens. They were hovering a few feet of the ground, arms hanging loosely. The lead alien casually flicked his wrist, a small weak ki blast landed at the feet of Videl. The small explosion, while not enough to hurt her, was enough to shock her and blast her off her feet.

"T-They're not tricks…." She muttered, rolling over to rest on her hands and knees, looking over to her father's prone body. "What are you not telling us… telling me?" Videl asked softly, more to herself that her unconscious dad, a few feet away.

Movement in the corner of her eye, drew Videl's attention back to the aliens. One was still in front of her, but the other two we moving to either side of her. They slowly raised their arms, a small ball of light glowing in their hands. But they weren't aimed at her. Videl's eyes widened as she dived over her father, trying to protect him. He may be egotistical and a moron, but he was still her father.

Time seemed to slow down. She could feel the incredible heat flying towards them asshe ducked her head as low as she could and covered her eyes. Then, just as the heat seemed to be right on top of them, it just stopped.

Not stopped exactly, she could still feel the heat, but it has stopped its advance. She waited for a couple of seconds before daring to open one of her eyes. The sight she saw startled her enough for her to pick her head up and open both eyes. There was a body, crouched in front of her. A male body, by his looks, with his arms bent at his sides, his palms pointed outwards. But the sight that really startled her was the two pulsing beams of light that were pushing against his hands. She could see the boys muscles were relaxed, but the beams seemed to be puling harder and harder.

Videl's eyes followed their way up the boys back. His head was down so she couldn't see anything past his shoulders bar a glimpse of black hair.

There was a sort of silence. Before the air around the boy seemed to begin to spin around him, starting at the ground. There was a pause before a column golden light shot up around him. Once the flight had passed and her eyes refocused, the scene in front of her had changed.

The boy had stood. The wind around him was buffering the grass ar his feet. His arms fully outstretched to his sides, the beams still hopelessly pushing against his hands. His back was straight, but his body gave of a sort of golden glow. Her eyes kept moving up ad where there was a glimpse of black hair, now stood impossibly pointy glowing gold hair.

She knew there were several things more important at that time, but Videl's eyes were locked on the hair as she climbed slowly to her feet.

Gohan was aware that Videl had stood behind her. He was also aware of his friends and brother heading back towards Vegeta, but his eyes were locked on the alien in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he quickly flexed his biceps. Two high focused ki blasts shot out of his hands, Instantly overcoming the beams he was holding and vaporising the aliens holding it.

The one in front of him looked scared. Its eyes were wide and its jaw had dropped. But Gohan just started to walk towards it. Every time it blinked, Gohan phased forward a foot or two, appearing directly in front of it in a matter of moments. They just locked eyes for a moment before Gohan threw his head forward and the alien crumbled to the floor.

Throwing it over his shoulder, Gohan glanced over his shoulder at the stunned Videl before blasting off into the sky, heading back to Capsule Corp.


End file.
